Music And Lyrics
by Annaelle
Summary: Beck is in love with Tori, but she was brutally beaten and raped.   Then it turns out one of the guys that raped her, knocked her up.   Will Beck and her friends support her through all of it?   Credit goes to Brittd33 - Tori's Story
1. Chapter 1

**Music And Lyrics**

**BECK'S POV**

Hollywood Arts wasn't what it used to be. Or maybe it was just me. Jade breaking up hadn't been a shocker, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I had genuinely loved her, once upon a time. Before I met Tori.  
>After that, my doubt had gotten only bigger, up to the point where there was just no fixing things. I wasn't sure what I felt for Tori.<br>I wasn't even sure what she felt for me. I knew that she had the hots for me—a very satisfying feeling—but I wasn't sure if she'd like me like, you know, a boyfriend.  
>If I'd ask her out, she'd say yes, I knew that, but I was—I am—too much of a chicken to ask her. What if the date wouldn't be as good as it was in my dreams? What if we'd figure out we didn't match after all?<p>

I slammed my locker shut, frustrated after another lesson of songwriting, only to figure out I really sucked at it, whilst André, the only reason I took the class, was amazing. He'd begged me to take the class with him, for hours and hours until I gave in. André, who was presently rummaging in his locker, heard my frustrated sigh and grinned at me. 'You know, if you'd just use all that frustration in your pretty boy head, you might come up with the best song ever.' He laughed as I scowled at him. 'Or you could ask Tori out. She's dying to go out with you, especially since Jade dumped you and hooked up with Derek.' I smirked. Poor Derek. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.  
>I straightened up and leaned against the locker next to André's. 'Why would Tori Vega want to go out with me? She's got you, doesn't she?' I said, grinning at André. He barked a loud laugh and said, 'She does, but she's not dating me, is she?'<br>I smirked. 'You two hang out so often you might as well be dating.' Though the idea of Tori and André wasn't something I liked to think about, I knew it could happen.

Ironic wasn't it? My best friend was my biggest competitor when it came to girls. I knew a lot of girls liked André, and I was sure Tori was one of those girls. I just didn't want her to be. Our bell rang, and for the first time I realized it was quite a weird sort of ringing. Not bad weird, but just different weird. André shut his locker and grinned. 'Come on dude. Lighten up. Just kiss her again and she'll be hooked.' I rolled my eyes and followed him to Sikowitz's classroom. Cat and Robbie, who had started dating last week, were already there, Cat in her Jupiter boots. Rex was nowhere to be seen, which wasn't rare anymore, ever since Cat and Robbie had started dating.  
>'Yo little red!' André said and headed for his favorite chair, in the front row of the classroom. I smiled at Cat, clapped Robbie on the shoulder and dropped my bag next to a chair on the second row. Leaning back with my eyes closed, I tried to imagine Tori sitting next to me, dragging her fingers down my cheeks, her lips on mine, her . . . God, who was I trying to fool? I was hopelessly in love with her.<p>

'Alright class,' Sikowitz roared as he entered the room – barefoot as usual. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everybody was already here. Everybody except for Tori.  
>I saw André glance around the room uncomfortably, probably worried about Tori too. I wondered where she was. She was almost never late.<br>She hadn't been late since her second day at Hollywood Arts. I smirked. That day was clear in my mind. She'd kissed me.  
>Only, back then, it had been to get back at Jade. Still worried, I turned my attention back to Sikowitz. 'To warm up today we'll go for some improv exercises. I'll call up two people randomly, you'll get a subject and then. . . You act!'<p>

'André, Cat,' he continued, 'Go!' I smirked and watched Cat and André get up to the stage. Suddenly, the door behind us opened and Tori walked in.  
>André froze on stage, gazing at his best friend, mouth hanging open, Cat looked horrified, and I? I couldn't keep myself from gasping loudly.<p>

Tori's hair was tied together in a messy ponytail and she looked like she'd been crying. Her clothes were wrinkled and, most shocking, she had a huge black eye. Like, huge huge. It dominated her face, the shade of it varying from deep dark blue to purple and green. It looked even worse than the black eye Jade had once faked to get her into trouble; and there was no way in hell this black eye was fake.

André jumped off the stage and hurried to her. 'Tori,' He said, 'What the hell happened?'  
>She forced a smile on her lips and ran a hand through her hair. 'Nothing, I, um . . . I fell.' André shook his head.<br>'Tori, don't be rid—' She shut him up with one look. 'Not now, Dré.' He frowned, but slowly returned to the stage.

Tori looked down at her shoes and walked into the class, sitting down next to me.  
>I glanced at her, a horrible gut-wrenching feeling taking hold of me.<br>'Tori,' I whispered as soon as André and Cat started the scene, 'What happened?' She kept her gaze directed at the stage. 'I told you. I fell.'  
>I rolled my eyes. 'Come on, Tori, go tell André's grandma that.' Her lower lip trembled.<br>'I told you, nothing happened, Beck.'

I leaned closer to her, put my finger under her chin and brought her face leveled with mine. 'Tori, look at me.' Scowling, she let her eyes meet mine.  
>Or rather, the eye that wasn't swollen. 'Now tell me what happened.' She bit her lip. 'I . . . I can't, Beck. I'm sorry. I want to . . . But . .. I can't.'<br>Before I knew it, she got up and ran out of the room, leaving me in my seat, stunned, André, Cat, Sikowitz and the whole class stared after her.

I cursed inwardly and exchanged a glance with André. At the same time, we ran for the door, leaving the whole class staring at us.

We searched the entire school for Tori, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Finally, we met at her locker again.  
>'Dude, what the hell? Where can that girl be hiding?' André shrugged and ran a hand through his dreads. 'I don't know, man. But I'm seriously worried now. This isn't like her.' I groaned and leaned back against the lockers. 'Look, she has to be somewhere. Where haven't we looked?'<p>

My eyes met his and we both thought of the answer at the same time.

'THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!' We both called and ran for the door. I reached it first and wrenched it open. Tori was leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs, her forehead resting on her knees.

It hurt to see her like this. 'Tori,' I whispered, sitting on one knee next to her while André sat down on her other side. 'Tori, sweetie, what happened?'  
>'Tell us,' André said softly, rubbing her back. She looked up and I gasped. Now her makeup had run, I could see more bruises on her face, and, as I slowly pulled her sleeve up, I saw dark bruises on her arms as well.<p>

André did the same with her other arm, and we uncovered bruise after bruise.

'Oh God,' André whispered. He cupped Tori's face in his hands and forced her to look up. 'Tori, baby, what happened? Tell me.' She started sobbing again and shoved into his embrace. 'I walked home last night . . . Trina left me hanging again, and I didn't want to bother you again,' she sobbed. André groaned, 'Tori,' but didn't continue as she spoke again.

'And these three guys were following me all the time. And I . . . I didn't think too much of it, until I got home, and they showed up there as well.'  
>She cried harder. 'They knocked down the door and . . . Beat me up. Two held me down, the other beat me. They were in my old school . . . They said I wouldn't need my pretty face in Hollywood Arts.'<p>

She rested her head on André's shoulder as he gaped at me. He was in absolute shock. As was I. But I felt another, very powerful emotion bubbling up inside of me, and André seemed to know it was coming.

Blind rage took hold of me and I jumped up, fully intending on driving straight to Tori's old school, tracking down the sons of bitches that did this to her and beat the crap out of them.

I would've too, if Tori hadn't jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, effectively holding me back. 'Tori, let go off me,' I said, trying to unwrap her arms from my neck as gently as I could master at the moment.  
>My vision seemed to be tinted red for some reason, and I still felt the adrenaline the rage had invoked pumping through my veins. She shook her head.<br>'No. You'll do something stupid, and you'll get hurt, and I don't want either of you to get hurt because of me.'

I groaned in frustration. 'Tori, I just want to find those giant a-holes and kick them silly for what they did to you.' She shook her head again, clutching my shirt and look up into my eyes.  
><em>Dang it! I can't say no to her! Not when she's all damsel in distress like this! <em>'Okay, fine!' I exclaimed. 'I won't. Only for you, Tori.' She produced a weak smile and hugged me close.

I felt really tingly.

'Thank you,' she whispered. André rubbed her back. 'We're not letting you walk home alone anymore, though. We'll have someone walk with you every day. Me, Beck, Robbie, Cat, I bet I can even convince Jade.'  
>She sniffed and turned to look at him. 'You don't have to,' she whispered. He smiled at her. 'Yeah, I do.'<p>

What was this thing I was feeling when I watched the exchange between the two of them? Jealousy? Couldn't be though, I'd felt jealous before, and this didn't feel like it had with Jade. _Maybe, _a voice in my head argued, _You just didn't like Jade as much as you like Tori. _I rolled my eyes.  
><em>Great. Now I have a voice talking in my head. I'm officially a nut-case. <em>

Tori was wiping away her tears and carefully re-applying some of her makeup, until she could find Cat, who could give her a complete makeover, like the bruises and the black eye weren't even there.

For the rest of the day, I made sure either André, Cat or I were there with her to keep a close eye on her, and, as she proved after our final class, she needed it.  
>She ran to her locker, dumped her stuff in it and ran for the door, hoping none of us would catch her before she could leave.<p>

'Oh come on, Tori,' I said while leaning against the door, 'You didn't really believe I'd let you walk home on your own, did you?' She scowled at me.  
>'I don't want you to walk me home.'<p>

I grinned and fished my car keys from my pocket. 'Well then, good thing I brought my car.'

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S HOUSE<br>BECK'S POV**

Tori opened the door and let me in. She tossed her bag in a corner and headed for the kitchen.  
>'Where's Trina and your mom and dad?' I asked. 'New York,' She answered.<p>

'Do you want a drink as well?' she asked, holding up a bottle of whisky. I frowned. 'Tori, you shouldn't be drinking. It's not going to solve anything.'  
>She took a swig of the bottle. 'I can try.' I shook my head and reached for the bottle, prying it from her grip.<p>

'Believe me,' I said, 'Being drunk doesn't last, Tori.' She snorted and ran a hand over her mouth. 'How can you know? Maybe being drunk is what I need.'  
>I shook my head again and pushed past her, emptying the bottle in the sink. 'No it isn't.'<p>

'Why do you even care?' She yelled. She might as well have punched me. 'You've got every girl in school, Cat, and Jade, still, why would you even care about what happens to me?' My mouth fell open.  
>'Tori, what makes you think that, just because Cat's my friend, and Jade my ex, that I couldn't care about you anymore?' She wiped away a few tears and strode to the couch, dropping herself onto it.<p>

There was more to this, and I knew it.

'Tori,' I whispered while kneeling next to her. 'What else happened last night?'  
>Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes again, and she bit her lip so hard, I actually saw tiny drops of blood well up. 'Tori?'<p>

'I can't,' She whispered. 'I can't say it.'

I shook my head. 'Why not?'

She looked at me. 'Because it's all my fault. If hadn't been stupid enough to wear shorts like those, they wouldn't have. But I did, and now . . . And it's all my fault.'

It took me a moment to process what she had just confessed. And another to realize what she meant.

'Oh my God. Tori, baby, I'm sorry,' I whispered, jumping up and pulling her into a tight hug. 'I'm so sorry.'  
>She started crying, and crying and crying. She didn't protest as I sat down on the couch, pulling her onto my lap, letting her cry out the feelings she'd been suppressing.<p>

After a while, her sobs grew dryer, and after more than an hour, I realized she'd fallen asleep.  
>I gently lifted her, and carried her up the stairs, in true bride-fashion, to her bedroom.<br>The room was a mess, and I could see she had done much sleeping last night.

I lowered her onto the bed carefully, and pulled the sheets up over her sleeping form. I noticed the quilt that hung over the side of her bed, made out of all the different T-shirts of places she'd been to.  
>It was the only thing her grandmother had left her. I remembered André telling me about it.<p>

Slowly, I pulled it over her, making sure she was comfortable, before heading downstairs, already dialing André's number.  
>'What's up?' He said when he picked up.<p>

I groaned. 'I'm going to kill them, André! They raped her!'

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . Should I continue?<br>I'm not always a Bori fan, mostly Tandré shipper, but I go both ways xD**

**So anyway, as I mentioned, credit goes to Brittd33 for the concept of the story. It was all hers.  
>I just made a fanfiction out of her fanfiction :p<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Read and review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH!  
>Thank you guys so much for the AWESOME reviews I got!<strong>

**Enjoy the next chappie xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two – BECK'S POV<strong>

Fuming, I hung up, pacing through Tori's living room, trying to get the upper hand of my emotions. I just couldn't believe how insanely mad I was.  
>I had never, seriously, never ever wanted to hurt someone so bad before.<p>

How dared those filthy, stupid, airheaded, psycho maniac perverts hurt Tori in such a way? How dared they look at her as if she were nothing more than an object of desire?  
>Frustrated that I had promised not to do anything stupid until he got here, I kicked the couch, swearing as if it had caused me great personal grief.<p>

_Dang it! _I jumped up and down on one leg, clutching my right foot. The couch was harder than I had anticipated.  
>Breathing heavily, I sat down, focusing entirely on my breathing, retreating into the most private corners of my mind, as I had been taught to do when I felt blind rage well up inside of me. My breathing slowed down and my head seemed a little bit clearer than before.<p>

Just a little bit. I still felt like killing someone.

I retreated further into my mind, trying to find a happy place.

Someone interrupted my happy place—I was beating those a-holes up—by thumping on the front door loudly. My eyes snapped open and I once again felt the anger that had almost taken hold of me earlier bubble up.

I jumped up and wrenched the door open, fully expecting André to stand there on the steps.

I was in for a surprise.

'Jade?' I exclaimed. 'What the hell are you doing here?' She chewed her gum and rolled her eyes. 'I just came to see if you were really here. People at school kept saying you and Vega hooked up.' She scowled. 'I came to see if that was true.'

I crossed my arms over my chest. 'No, I didn't hook up with Tori. In case you hadn't noticed, she has quite a few other things on her mind.' Jade rolled her eyes.

'Like I care.'

I smiled. 'You're here, Jade. Seems like you do care.' She groaned and pushed past me, sitting down on the couch, laying her feet on the table.  
>'So why are you here? If not to hook up with her?' I scowled.<br>'None of your business, Jade. You hate Tori. Why pretend to care?' She grinned. 'I don't hate her. I strongly dislike her. But I don't hate her.' I frowned.

'But then why would you—' 'Let her believe that I did?' Jade interrupted me. 'To keep her away from you. Duh. You can be so airheaded sometimes.'  
>I rolled my eyes. 'Keep telling yourself that, Jade.' She scowled. 'You didn't answer. Why are you here? And where's Vega?'<p>

I let a frustrated sigh escape my lips and ran a hand through my hair. 'She's upstairs. Asleep.' Jade smirked. 'Aw, poor Tori couldn't take too much of you?'  
>I jumped up again, my blood boiling, and screamed in frustration. 'No, Jade! Would you stop saying things like that? I'm here because she was beat up, alright? She's terrified, she was assaulted and she's my friend! I'm here because I care about her, Jade!'<p>

Jade's mouth popped open, and for the first time ever, I saw Jade West speechless.

'Tori? Our Tori Vega? Assaulted? Who in his right mind would do that?' I bit my lip. 'Some guys from her old school. I don't want to her to be alone. They might come back for her.'

Jade ran a hand through her hair, her eyes still wide open.

I groaned as I realized what I had just done. I told Jade. Of all people. Jade!  
>What was I thinking?<p>

'Jade,' I menaced, 'you are not going to use this against her.' Jade jumped up and glared at me. 'Beck, what kind of a monster do you think I am? The only thing I'm going to do is make sure she's okay. What the hell were you thinking? Just a guy with her? She needs a girl, man. You idiot.'

I scowled. 'Jade, the last thing she needs is you. So scurry off!' She sat down on the couch again, arms crossed tight. 'I'm not going anywhere.'  
>'Jade,' I began, but was interrupted when André opened the front door, looking distraught. I startled and jumped up at least three feet in surprise.<p>

'Dude!' I scolded. 'You have a key?' He smiled slightly. 'Yeah. She gave me one for emergencies. I think this qualifies.' I nodded.  
>André closed the door, turned around and stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Jade. 'What the hell? Jade? What are you doing here?' He glanced at me.<br>I shrugged and threw my hands in the air. 'I tried. She won't leave.'

Jade smiled sweetly at André.

I turned and picked up my jacket, feeling my frustration and anger peak again.  
>As I headed for the door, André stopped me. 'Where are you going?' He looked at my expression, and I guess he knew what I was up to before I did.<p>

'Beck. No. You promised me and Tori you wouldn't go do something stupid.'  
>I shook my head stubbornly. 'I promised you not to do anything stupid until you got here. Now you're here, and I am fully entitled on doing stupid and incredibly satisfying things to those filthy little—'<p>

'Beck? André? Jade? What are you doing here?' Tori's sleepy voice drifted to us from the stairs, effectively putting an end to our discussion.

'Tori,' I said, feeling ominous relief when she appeared at the top of the stairs, her hair frizzled, her makeup still partly obscuring the bruises on her face, and her clothes wrinkled. Jade jumped up, a strange expression on her face.  
>'Tori, are you okay?' Her voice was hoarse. Tori ran a hand through her hair. 'I was. Why are you all here?'<p>

André smiled at her. 'Am I allowed to visit my favorite Latina?' She flashed a smile. 'But how did you get in?' He held up the brightly colored key.  
>She frowned. 'I gave you that for emergencies.' He rubbed his hands. 'Beck was freaking out. It qualified as an emergency.' He walked to her and pulled her into a hug. 'Are you sure you're okay?' She returned his hug—Damn, that hurt—and smiled at him.<br>'Now I am.'

André finally pulled away from the hug, just a little bit too reluctant to my taste, and gazed at her. 'Tori, don't lie to me. Beck told me what happened and—'  
>'WHAT?' She cried, pushing him out of the way to look at me. 'You told him? How dare you? I told you because I trusted you!' I raised my hands in defeat. 'Tori, he's your best friend! He's my best friend! I had to tell someone!' She seemed to be swelling with anger.<p>

'GET OUT!' She screamed. 'Go! Now! Out of my house!' I felt like I'd been face-punched.  
>'Tori,' André started, but she didn't listen. 'You too!' She yelled. 'I can't believe I trusted you! Get out!'<p>

'Tori,' Jade said, but Tori had already wrenched open the door and was pushing André outside. André tried to struggle, but it seemed like our sweet tiny little Latina was a lot stronger than she looked. Once she managed to kick him out, she proceeded in pushing Jade to the door and then advanced on me, her eyes shooting daggers.

'Beck. Leave. Now.' I shook my head and reached for her hand. 'Tori, please, I was just trying to help you. . .' Tears welled up in her eyes as she tore her hand away from mine.  
>'I want you to leave. Now.' My heart seemed to crack at her words, but I headed for the door anyway. How could I refuse her anything?<p>

'Tori, I'm sorry,' I said, turning around to look at her at the door. She didn't look at me. 'Just go away, Beck.'

Heart aching, I turned around and closed the door behind me. Jade and André were over by André's car, talking in hurried tones. I walked up to them, my hands deep in my pockets. Jade looked up at me as I reached them.  
>'We're not really leaving her, are we?' I shook my head. 'No. Not all night anyway.' André sighed. 'She'll kill us if she sees us standing here all night.'<p>

Jade groaned. 'Look, Starbucks is just around the corner. Why don't we go get ourselves a coffee, let Vega cool down, and then get back?'  
>André nodded. I bit my lip but nodded eventually. 'Sounds like a plan.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JADE'S POV<strong>

I am a terrible morning person. Ask anyone to testify that.  
>I need at least a dozen coffees before I can be spoken to. But I never say no to a coffee, not even at . . . I glanced at Beck's watch. Seven PM.<p>

André was tapping his foot nervously, Beck kept glancing at his car longingly, and even I could feel the strange atmosphere that hung in the air.  
>There was something going to happen. And it was not good. I bit my lip and took another swig of my coffee.<p>

I glanced at my watch and got my pear phone out. Slowly, I typed a short message to Cat. Seconds later, my phone beeped and I smiled as I read her reply.  
>I got up, drained my cup and ran a hand through my hair. 'Okay, you guys,' I said, 'I'm going to pick up Cat and see Tori after that. She needs girls around, okay? Meet us there in a while?' Beck glanced up and barely acknowledged my words.<p>

_Ugh. When did he get so goofy? Just because his little girlfriend was in trouble . . . _

André nodded and smiled at me.

I walked outside and got in my car, turning on the volume up to its loudest when I recognized Master Of Puppets by Metallica. Grinning, I thought of Robbie and Rex.

As I hit the highway—a convenient short-cut to Cat's house—my thoughts wandered off to Tori. As much as I disliked the girl, I would never have wished this upon her.

Tori was—I hate to admit it—the nicest person I knew. And I didn't think she deserved to be beaten up and assaulted in her own home.

I remained engrossed in my thoughts until I reached Cat's house and honked impatiently. The girl could be so slow when she shouldn't be.  
>Finally, after honking almost constantly for ten minutes straight, Cat hurried out of the house, dragging a large bag with her.<p>

I frowned. _She doesn't really think we can play sleepover, does she? _

Cat opened the door and dumped her bag on the back seat before taking the seat next to me. 'Hiii!' she singsonged. I couldn't help but smile; Cat made me feel happy and irritated at the same time. 'Hi Cat,' I replied, pulling out of the driveway and taking the shortest route back to Tori's house.

Cat babbled about something silly her brother had done all the way, though I hardly heard anything she said.  
>I was thinking about Beck. Though I dumped him—I wasn't sorry about it—I didn't like to see the way his face lit up when he was thinking about Tori or when she was near him. I think a bit of jealousy on my part wasn't too strange. We <em>had<em> been together for more than three years.

Finally, I pulled into Tori's driveway and immediately noticed something was wrong.  
>The lights were all on, but the blinds were shut, and the front door was creaked.<br>I frowned.

'Cat, something's not right here. Stay in the car,' I ordered. She bit her lip.  
>'But what if something's wrong?' I groaned. 'Cat! I know something's wrong! I just don't want you to get in my wa—' I changed my sentence mid-word as I spotted her expression, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'<p>

Cat nodded. 'Aw, Jade! I didn't know you cared that much!'  
>I rolled my eyes, got out, told Cat to roll down the window a bit and locked the car.<br>I walked up to the front door, raising my hand to knock when I heard Tori let out a blood-curdling scream.

'Damn it,' I cursed under my breath, hating to not go help her straight away, pulled out my phone and called Beck.

'Beck?' I said when he picked up, 'Get here, now! Call the police. Tori's in trouble!'

Not leaving him the time to answer, I hung up and prepared for what I knew I would probably find in there.  
>I kicked open the door, still shocked by what I saw, but not wasting time on dawdling on what I saw.<p>

Tori was being held down by two rough-looking dudes while a third was scraping his knife over her bare belly. I could see thin lines of red blood form on her skin.

Letting out a huge roar, I jumped the guy with the knife from behind, kicking him in the back, paralyzing his right arm for a few minutes.  
><em>Thank you, Karate class! <em>Jumping off his back, I snatched up the first thing I found and hit him over the head with it.

While I was feeling immensely pleased by my victory, I didn't notice one of the other dudes creeping up behind me, grabbing my arms and pinning them behind my back. The one I had knocked down got up, swearing angrily, and turned to me, the knife still in his hand. He smiled evilly at me before punching me in my stomach. I groaned—I'm tough, but I'm not completely senseless— and bent forward at the same time he thrust his knee up, slamming it into my face. I could've sworn I saw stars in Vega's house when the one holding my arms forced me up again. Feeling hot blood stream from my nose, I knew I had to scream to get them to let go. So I did. I struggled, but I couldn't shake him off, and I had to watch—screaming my head off—how they tore off Tori's jeans.

As they were about to proceed to ripping off her underwear, the front door—they'd closed it—burst open and several officers hurried inside, weapons drawn, followed hurriedly by André, Beck and Cat.  
>All of a sudden, the pressure on my arms disappeared, and I felt my knees give in. I was nauseated.<p>

While the officers dragged the stupid ugly bastards outside, I suddenly felt Cat's tiny hands on my back. 'Oh my God, Jade, are you okay?' I groaned and let her help me up, pinching my nose, keeping the blood from streaming out. 'Do I look okay, Cat?'  
>She shook her head in a really sweet way and replied softly, 'Nooooo.'<p>

I looked up to see Beck and André bent over Tori, trying to stop the bleeding on her stomach with an already bloodstained cloth. Beck was continually whispering words of comfort in Tori's ear while André kept yelling at the police to call an ambulance.  
>Only then did I notice he wanted them to call two ambulances. One for Tori and one for me.<p>

I staggered over to Tori, pushed Beck out of the way and took the cloth from André's hands. 'She just got assaulted. Do you really think a guy rubbing her belly is what she wants right now?' I asked, a bit of my old crabbiness back in my voice.

Beck started to utter words of protest, but after a menacing look, he shut his mouth and complied to stand with André by the couch.  
>I softly spread out the cloth over the long gashes in Tori's skin and applied soft pressure, effectively holding back the bleeding.<p>

'Tori?' Cat whispered, while streaking Tori's dark hair from her pale face. She swallowed difficultly and whimpered, trying to crawl away from under my hands. Cat put her hands on her shoulders and forced Tori to look at her.  
>'Tori! Look at me! It's us. Me. Jade. Beck. André. They're gone. It's going to be okay. How do you feel?'<p>

Tori groaned. 'It hurts. What are you doing, Jade?' I smirked, wiped a drop of blood of my nose and leaned over her so she could see me. 'Keeping you from bleeding to death, Vega.' She laughed, but stopped and moaned in pain as blood welled up from the wounds again.

I noticed I felt quite dizzy myself.

Finally, after what seemed hours, four men in white suits ran inside. They bent over Tori, taking care of her. I felt relieved.  
>Finally. I glanced at Beck and managed a smile.<p>

'Thanks Jade,' Tori whispered. I smiled at her. 'That's what friends are for, right Vega?'  
>She smiled back.<p>

I think that's when I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>This is like the second time I tried to write from Jade's POV, so excuse me if it's a bit OOC xD<strong>

**So, let me know what you liked, or hated, or loved or . . . Well, you know the drill :)  
>Just click the review button!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody, thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

**BECK'S POV**

I nervously bit my nails and glanced around the waiting room. Both Jade and Tori had been admitted, and we weren't allowed to see either of them.  
>The police and paramedics had told us Tori was lucky Jade had kicked in when she did, or she would be off a lot worse.<p>

André was pacing up and down the room, and no matter how many times Trina and Cat had told him he was an annoying bastard, he wouldn't sit down.  
>And who could blame him? His best friend was in the hospital, his other friend passed out due to blood loss, and he'd just had two cups of coffee.<p>

I dropped my hand on my leg and bit my lip. We'd been in here for four hours.  
>Seriously. I wanted to see Tori. Now.<br>And Jade too, of course. But Tori was my main priority now.

'André!' Cat cried when he passed her for the millionth time, startling everyone, 'Sit down! You're annoying me! If you don't sit your ass down now, I'll call my brother!'  
>Finally taking her seriously, André sat down next to her, settling for tapping his foot nervously instead.<p>

Trina checked her phone every minute, to see if her parents had called her back yet. She'd left them an urgent message, but they hadn't replied to anything yet.  
>I glanced at her. 'Nothing?' I asked when she pocketed the phone with a sigh.<br>She shook her head. 'No. They should have let me know something by now though.'

She fell silent again and we resumed our silent wake, only broken by the constant tapping of André's foot.  
>Trying hopelessly to distract myself, I started counting how many times André tapped his foot against the floor, but lost the count at 156 953 456. Or something like that.<p>

Cat broke the silence by announcing to the whole room that she was going to the ladies room. André frowned at her.  
>'O. . .Kay,' He said, shooting a worried glance at me, 'Have fun?' Cat giggled and skipped from the room, leaving me, André and Trina.<p>

André leaned forward and looked at me. 'Dude, are you okay?' I frowned at him. 'Why ask me? Your best friend is in the hospital.' He nodded. 'Yeah, the best friend my other best friend is secretly crushing on. . .' I swallowed.  
>Trina groaned and hit herself on her head.<p>

'Um . . . Trina?' I said. 'What's wrong?' She looked up and her eyes shot daggers at my head. 'What does she have that I don't?' I exchanged a confused glance with André. 'What?' Trina jumped up, crossed the room, bent over me and glared at me. 'You heard me. What. Does. Tori. Have. That. I. Don't?'

André cleared his troath uncomfortably. 'Trina, what the hell are you talking about?' She turned to him, glaring. 'Oh come on, ever since you two met, you've been following her around like a little puppy. And now she's got the hottest guy on Hollywood Arts after her too?'

Thoroughly confused, I shook my head. _Did Trina just call me hot?_  
><em>Ew.<em>

André opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and a nurse with a long blonde braid walked inside. 'Relatives of Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West?' We all jumped up at the same time and everyone started talking at the same time. I was vaguely aware of André pushing Trina aside to stand next to me.

'Can we see her? Tori. I mean them. Tori and Jade?'  
>My mouth felt dry. I <em>had<em> to see her. I _had_ to know she was okay.

She smiled. 'Yes, but I need a parent or a guardian to sign the forms.' Trina pushed us aside. 'I'm her older sister. Our parents are not back from New York yet.' The nurse nodded and turned back to us.  
>'They're in the same room. Room 1010.' I exchanged a glance with André, and at the same time, we sprinted to the elevator, racing to get there first.<p>

Once in the elevator, André's hand beat mine to the button to the second storey.  
><em>Dang it. <em>I jumped up and down in anticipation, though I knew she probably wasn't even awake. I wondered why André was so worked up.  
>I mean, she was his best friend, sure, but . . . I mean, come on. She was mine. Wasn't she?<p>

The elevator stopped, and, wordlessly deciding we were both going to see her at the same time, we stepped out calmly, only able to keep up the slow pace for three seconds before we broke into a run again.

_1000 . . . 1002 . . . 1004. . . 1006 . . . 1008. . . 1010 . . . 1012 . . . Wait! 1010! That's the room! _

Skidding to a stop, André and I ran back a few paces, wrenching open the door, seeing Tori and Jade, both vast asleep.

I exhaled in relief when my eyes found Tori at last.

_She's going to be fine. Perfectly Fine._

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months later<strong>

**TORI'S POV**

I sighed and rested my head against my locker. I was so nauseated.  
>Probably had the flu too. It got Trina already.<p>

'Hey Tori!' Cat exclaimed, walking up to my right. I forced myself to smile at her. 'Hi Cat. What's up?' She grinned and twirled a red lock around her finger.  
>'Nothing… So, we're on for lunch today? Or are you and Beck hanging out again?' She giggled and covered her mouth, as if she'd said something she wasn't supposed to.<p>

I groaned and rested my head against the locker again. 'Yeah, sure Cat. Whatever.' Her smile slowly faded as she gazed at me.  
>I felt slightly more uncomfortable. 'What?' I spat when she continued to look at me quizzically.<p>

'You look horrible,' she said matter-of-factly. I frowned. 'Thanks so much.'  
>She pushed my shoulder, forcing me to turn around and look at her. 'Seriously, Tori. You look really bad. Are you sure you're o—' Feeling annoyed for no good reason, I snapped at her.<br>'Yeah! Cat, I'm fine! Drop it, will you?' Her lower lip started to tremble and tears welled up in her eyes. 'Oh great,' I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air, 'Now you're crying. That's just perfect!'

She started crying for real and ran away. I immediately felt bad for my rant and cursed under my breath. 'Damn it. What is up with me today?'

I let my back slide down against the lockers and rested my head in my hands. It was throbbing. Really bad.  
>I heard them approach, but I didn't feel like acknowledging their presence whatsoever. My head hurt too bad.<p>

'Hi Tori,' Beck singsonged at my right. 'What's up?' André said from my left.  
>I groaned. 'Don't talk, you guys! My head hurts really bad. And I made Cat cry. This is not my day.'<br>Beck chuckled and André grinned. 'Let's make it your day, shall we?' I looked up at Beck and frowned. His eyes were addictive.  
>Quickly, I switched my gaze to André. <em>Damn it! <em>His eyes were just as bad.

Finally, I settled for just looking down at my knees. 'I just really don't feel well, guys. Okay? Probably just the flu. Trina's got it too.'  
>Beck frowned and André felt my forehead. Quickly, he jerked his hand away. 'Woah, you're hot!'<p>

I grinned. 'Why thank you, André.' He smirked, 'That's not what I meant.' I frowned and he stuttered, 'Not that you're not, you are, it's just . . . Um . . . I mean . . .' I laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry, André. I know you have the hots for me.' Beck frowned, but didn't say anything and André colored bright red.

_What did I say? _I used their shoulders to push myself back up, swaying on my legs, feeling my knees give in instantly.  
>I would've fallen, had they not caught me.<p>

I felt wuzzy.

'Tori?' Beck said, slowly lowering me on . . . On something soft. _A couch? What the hell? What did I miss? _I recognized Lane's office.  
>'Tori, wake up,' he repeated, softly patting my cheek. I blinked, and more people appeared around me.<br>I saw Lane and André and Beck, and next to him my doctor, Dr. Dowdy.  
>Only then did I feel the needle in my arm. I moaned and tried to pull my arm away.<p>

I hate needles.

Beck looked at me with his big chocolate brown eyes and told me to keep still. It would be over in a minute. 'Dr. Dowdy is just taking a blood sample.'

Frowning, I complied to his request to stay still. Finally, the needle was pulled out of my arm—I made a face—and dr. Dowdy allowed me to sit up.  
>'How are you feeling, Victoria?' I flinched when he used my full name. I hated it when people did that. It made me feel so . . . So. . . old. Grown up.<p>

'Fine,' I said, and ran a hand through my hair. 'What happened?'  
>Beck sat down next to me, looking very concerned. 'You passed out. Like ten minutes. You seriously scared us.'<br>I looked over my shoulder to see André nod vigorously. 'Yeah. I called your mom, by the way, she's on her way.'

I groaned. 'Why call my mom? She's going to be all freaked out and stuff.' André smiled apologetically. 'I was worried,' he said, 'and you have to go home to get some sleep.' When I scowled, Beck grinned and gestured at dr. Dowdy. 'Doctor's advice, Tori.'

His smile made me melt, but I couldn't admit that.  
>'Oh, fine,' I growled, as they continued to smile at me. André laughed and turned to the door. 'I'll let Cat and Jade know you're okay.'<br>I smiled at him, and he returned the smile. His smile made me feel warmer inside.

Just when he opened the door, my mom barged in, completely freaked out, as I predicted. I caught André's eye as she was fussing over me.

'Your fault!' I mouthed. He smirked and shrugged. 'Sorry,' he mouthed back and held up his phone to indicate he'd text me later.  
>I looked at my mother. She was talking in a hurried tone to my doctor, who was explaining that he had taken my blood and that he would run labs on it, whatever that meant.<p>

I leaned closer to Beck. 'Get me out of here,' I begged, 'Please. . .' He smiled. 'And whereto would you like me to take you, miss Vega?' I grinned.  
>'Anywhere. As long as my mom isn't there.' He grinned and turned to my mom.<p>

She was ranting about how Trina couldn't take care of me, and how she couldn't get the day off.

I silently thanked God for that.

'Well, Mrs. Vega,' Beck said, smiling innocently, 'if you like, I could look after her for the day. I have the afternoon off anyway. Right Lane?'  
>I switched my gaze to Lane, who nodded.<p>

My mom doubted for a moment, looking at me in concern.

'I'll be fine, mom. Just go to work. Beck'll look after me just fine.' She smiled eventually. 'Alright then,' she said, swooping down to kiss me on both cheeks, leaving them burning with embarrassment. 'Mom!' I groaned, pushing her off.

She smiled and turned to Beck. 'I should be home around six.' Beck smiled. 'I'll have her home by then.' She frowned. 'Why won't you take her there now?'  
>Beck looked at me. I glanced up my mom. 'Mom. . . Trina's home. Sick.'<p>

'Aaah . . .' My mom nodded. 'Fair enough.' She smiled one more time and then left the room with Lane. I turned to Beck, smiling.  
>I might not be feeling my best today, but Beck's smile, and the foresight of being alone with him all day, made me feel weak kneed.<br>He smiled, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. 'So, Tori. . . What are we going to do all day?'

I smiled at him. 'I don't know. You tell me.' He ran a hand through his dark hair.  
>'How do you feel?' I shrugged. 'Fine, actually.'<br>He grinned. 'How about we just ditch Sikowitz and go watch a movie in my RV?' I felt a blush coming up.

_Just me . . . And him. . . Alone. . . In his RV? That could be . . . _I was kind of afraid to finish the thought.  
>I mean, Jade and I might live on a temporary truce, I had no idea how long it would last. 'Um . . . What movie?'<p>

He shrugged. 'I dunno. We can pick later.' I smiled.  
>'Sure, why not?' He got up, picked up his jacket and bag and bent down to swing mine over his shoulder too.<br>'What are you doing?' I asked, frowning as I got up. He grinned. 'You don't feel good. You don't carry your books.' I smiled. 'When did you become such a gentleman?' Beck smiled irresistibly.

'I always have been.'

I followed Beck outside, smirking slightly at his reply. As we walked over to André, Cat and Jade, I felt the dizziness I had felt before suddenly well up in me again.

'Beck,' I whispered, reaching for his arm. My legs were going to give away.  
>He dropped the bag he was holding immediately and caught me again as the world began to turn at a sickening pace.<p>

'Tori!' Beck's urgent whisper was the last thing I heard before everything slowly turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV<strong>

Panic welled up in me as I watched Tori's eyes roll back into her sockets as she fell forward into my arms.

'Tori!' I whispered urgently, slowly lowering her onto the floor as André, Jade and Cat ran over.

'Call an ambulance!' I snapped at André, who had his phone already in his hand.  
>He nodded, a panicked shimmer in his eyes too, and dialed 911, quickly explaining the situation.<p>

'What happened?' Jade asked while using her back to shove under Tori's head as an improvised pillow. 'I don't know,' I replied, still shaking her shoulders.  
>'She was fine one minute, and then she just passed out again.' 'Well, did the doctor have an idea as to what was wrong with her?' André, who'd just hung up the phone, and I shook our heads simultaneously. 'No. He took some blood to run tests, but that's about it.'<p>

I vaguely heard the blare of the ambulance siren and exhaled in relief. 'Come on,' André said to Cat, 'Let's go tell the paramedics where we are.'  
>As they ran off, I looked up and noticed an entire group of people had formed around us, staring at Tori's limp body, pointing and whispering behind their hands. Jade saw it too.<p>

She got up and barked, 'All of you! Out!' Strangely enough, it worked and the people scattered as they hurried away from Jade.  
>She kneeled at Tori's other side again and gently wiped some of Tori's hair from her face. 'She's really pale,' She commented in a worried tone.<br>I bit my lip. 'I know.' Then, annoyed, 'Where is that ambulance?'

As if that were the cue they'd been waiting for, the doors opened and Cat and André ran inside, closely followed by two men with a gurney.  
>The tallest of the two beckoned us and asked us all about Tori, her allergies, her eating habits, what she liked to drink and so on. I only knew one of her allergies. André knew all of them.<p>

That made me feel kind of stupid.

'One of you can come with us in the ambulance, in case she wakes up.' I exchanged a glance with André. He opened his mouth, but—pain in my heart—I shook my head. 'You go. She knows you best, and they'll need you to sign forms and stuff. I'll call her mom and dad, and then we'll follow you there.' Slowly, André nodded and hurried outside with the paramedics.

_Please, please, please let her be okay, _I thought. _I'll do anything._

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Once in the hospital, I couldn't shake off the déjà-vu feeling.  
>I hated waiting.<p>

Finally, a doctor walked in. 'Mr. and Mrs. Vega?' He said, taking a few startled steps back when everybody advanced on him.

'Where's Tori?'

'Is she okay?'

'What's wrong with her?'

Tori's dad stepped in front of us and yelled, 'SHUT UP!' Before turning back to the doctor. 'Forgive them. They're worried. As am I. Where is my daughter? Is she okay?'

The doctor nodded.

'She'll be just fine. She just had a very low blood sugar, and in her condition, this causes passing out quite often. She'll need to pay a lot of attention to her diet from now on.'

I stepped forward and frowned. 'What do you mean, in her condition?'

The doctor frowned. 'Well, her pregnancy of course. She's about three to four months along. Which one of you boys is the happy father?'

My mouth fell open and André sank into a chair. 'P … Preg. . . Pregnant? She's pregnant?' I whispered.  
>I was very well aware of her parents gaze. 'Well?' Mrs. Vega demanded. 'André? Is it you? Or is it you, Beck?' I opened my mouth, but I couldn't seem to find my voice anymore.<p>

I exchanged a glance with André. Three months. That exactly the amount of time that had passed since . . . Since . . . Oh Chizz. Damn.

Jade stepped up, leaving us to our silent shock. 'It's not them, sir. Neither of them. Tori didn't want this pregnancy. I'll let her tell you the details. But she didn't even want the act itself to happen.'  
>'WHAT?' Mr. Vega roared. 'WHO?' Jade crossed her arms over her chest. 'The guys that broke into your house three months ago and beat us up; that was the second time. The first time, none of us were there to help her.'<p>

I felt nauseated. Tori was pregnant. From a bastard who'd raped her, just for the fun of it.

Her parents stared at us, at a loss of words. Tears ran down her mother's cheeks. 'Oh Tori,' she crooned, 'Why didn't she tell us?'  
>I finally found my voice again. 'She wanted to forget about it.'<p>

After a shocked silence, the doctor offered us to guide us to her room. He recommended to go inside in pairs, so she wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Her parents asked André to go inside with them first.  
>Nervously tapping my foot against the white marble floor, I leaned against a wall, deciding it best to not argue that and wait my turn to talk to her.<p>

After a full fifteen minutes, her parents walked outside, both visibly upset. I wondered what she'd said. 'You can go in now,' Her mom said with a thick voice.  
>I wanted to ask if she was okay, but something warned me against it.<p>

Instead, I got up and followed Cat and Jade inside.

And the sight I caught in there was so terribly heart-breaking, I could've sworn my heart stopped beating altogether.  
>André was sitting next to Tori, holding her hand tightly, fingers entwined, as she looked up into his eyes lovingly. His other hand rested on her cheek, while he wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks.<p>

And I knew he would be better for her. Especially now.  
>But that didn't take away the fact that I wanted her; so bad it hurt. She was supposed to be mine. André knew how I felt about her. How could he do that? How could he just . . . Just move in on my girl?<p>

When they heard us come in, Tori tore her eyes from his quickly, almost as if she was ashamed of what I had just seen, just witnessed. Slowly, she pulled her hand from André's and he sat up, leaning away from her.  
>I called up the actor within me, and pretended I hadn't seen what I had just seen.<p>

'Hi Tori!' Cat cooed, jumping up and down in excitement. Jade's eyes met mine, and I saw my pain echoed in her eyes. I wondered what that was about.  
>Tori managed a smile and waved. 'Hi Cat.'<br>'You're going to have a baby!' Cat exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in excitement. 'Can I be godmother? Pretty, pretty please?'  
>Tori bit her lip. 'Sure, Cat. But I'm not so sure if I'll keep the baby.' Cat's face contorted with worry and Jade frowned. 'You're not going to kill the baby, are you?' Cat yelled, covering her mouth in shock.<p>

Tori shook her head, but I saw the doubt in her eyes. 'But you were thinking about it,' I said, walking closer to her bed. She shrugged. 'Well, think about it. I'm seventeen. What kind of a life would I give the baby? I can't take care of a baby.' Jade crossed her arms over her chest. 'No one said it would be easy, Tori.'  
>Tori frowned and glanced at André.<p>

_Why is she looking at him like that? He's not her boyfriend.  
>But neither are you, <em>the voice in my head said. I scowled.

'Tori,' I said, 'Do really want to give up the baby?' She switched her gaze to me, and her eyes were beautiful, addictive and . . . _Beck! Focus! _  
>I sighed. <em>Right. <em>Tori ran a hand through her hair and sighed. 'No. I think. But . . . I mean, I don't think I can raise a baby. I'd be horrible mother.'

I smiled despite myself and reached for her hand, oblivious to the angry glances André shot me. 'You'd be a great mom, Tori. And you wouldn't be alone. I'm,' I suddenly became aware of the others in the room, 'we're all here for you.'

Tori smiled weakly. 'But what will people think? They'll probably one of you is the dad.' I smiled and I caught André doing the same. 'I can live with that.'  
>Jade scowled. 'Anyways, we'll kick ass if anyone tries to bully you with it.'<p>

A true smile formed on Tori's lips, making my heart ache with desire. 'Thanks you guys,' she whispered.  
>Her eyes met mine and I wanted to scream in frustration. I wanted to tell her how I felt. But then I caught her look as her eyes met André's.<p>

I wasn't going to tell her and make her choose.

_André, stupid, ugly, girlfriend-stealing_ . . . . I stopped myself. _He_'_s my best friend. I can't think of him like that.  
><em>My heart aching even more, I watched the loving smiles they exchanged. I would let them have each other.  
>But I'd love her.<p>

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>No, it won't be a Tandré, don't worry xD<br>Just adding some tension :)**

**Loved it? Hated it?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Why do you even ask?  
><strong>

**Sorry it took so long to update!  
>You know, mid terms :s<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**BECK'S POV**

Tori was discharged a few hours after we went to visit her, and she and André went from secretly crushing to publicly dating in the next two days.  
>And man, did that hurt.<p>

Of course, André had caught up with me instantly and apologized again and again, saying he didn't even think she made him feel the way she did, not until he'd kissed her. Or she kissed him. He didn't seem to be all too sure how it had happed exactly.  
>He kept asking if I was okay with it.<p>

Tell me. How do you tell your best friend that you seriously hate his gut for falling for the same girl?  
>That's right. You don't. So I didn't. I lied. He believed me.<p>

But every single time I stumbled upon them, being all lovey-dovey in the hallway, it felt like my heart broke all over again. And again and again.  
>Tori's pregnancy was starting to show, but to me, she just became more and more beautiful every single day. It seemed like André agreed with me.<p>

Every class we had together was torture, because I knew she wasn't mine anymore. She was my best friends girl.

And it bugged me. Really bad.

Today, two weeks after Tori had been discharged from the hospital, I was looking for my textbooks in my locker—I had songwriting class in ten minutes, and I couldn't find my book anywhere.

'Hi Beck,' I heard suddenly. I looked up and looked straight at Tori Vega, who was dressed in a boyfriend jeans, Converse All Stars and a tight black top with a purple sweater that I recognized as André's favorite sweater. Her belly didn't show in the sweater, which I kind of regretted. She looked cute though.  
><em>I wish that was my sweater she's wearing. <em>

I smiled and got up. 'Hi pretty lady.'  
>She groaned and leaned to André's locker. 'Shut it. We both know I look horrible.' I grinned, and—teasing her—replied, 'Well, the sweater isn't exactly flattering. . .' She scowled and slapped my arm.<br>'I was kidding!' Smirking, I pushed her back. 'So was I. So, who picked you up today?' She bit her lip and avoided my gaze. 'Me, myself and I.'  
>I groaned. 'Tori. We had a deal.'<p>

She scowled. 'No one has said anything about my pregnancy, and no one tried to hurt me. I'll be fine getting to school on my own.' I frowned, but she put her fingers on my lips—she might as well have shocked me—and smiled. 'Don't. I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions. Now are you going to stop trying to protest?' I nodded.

When she slowly removed her finger from my lips, I smirked. 'And André agrees to that?' She crossed her arms over her chest, making her belly show more. 'André's my boyfriend, not my boss.'

I felt a pang of sorrow as she called him her boyfriend, but tried not to show it to her. I noticed him walking up to us and grinned at Tori. 'Speak of the devil,' I said, calling out my best acting skills to pretend not to care as Tori's face lit up at André's smile, or how his arm slid around her waist, or how he pulled her closer to kiss her.

'Hey man,' He said when he finally leaned back from the kiss, 'what's up?' I forced a smile onto my lips and ran a hand through my hair. 'Nothing. You ready for Songwriting? You know I'm going to have you write all of my lyrics, right?' He smirked. 'Yeah, I figured. That's what you always do.'  
>Tori looked over her shoulder, her arms still wrapped around André, and flashed a grin at me. 'Don't worry about it, Beck. That's what I do too.'<p>

I grinned back and looked up as the bell rang.  
>'Come on, dude,' I said to André, hitching my bag over my shoulder and groaning painfully as I had to watch André and Tori kiss goodbye elaborately.<p>

When he finally let go of Tori, I rolled my eyes again.

This was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH BREAK – ASPHALT CAFÉ<br>BECK'S POV**

Jade pouted at me, and sighing, I pulled out my wallet to give her ten bucks.  
>'Pay me back tomorrow!' I yelled after her as she jumped up and went to get herself a spaghetti taco.<br>She completely ignored me, something that earned me a few sympathetic looks from my friends.

'So,' Tori began, slowly poking her fork into André's spaghetti, 'Who's walking me home today?' I frowned. 'I thought you said**—**' 'It didn't work out, okay!' she yelled. André shot a warning glance at me that I interpreted as, 'Mood swings!'.  
>I leaned back and ran a hand through my hair. 'Whatever Tor. Aren't you walking her home?' I asked André. He'd just taken a large bite of spaghetti, making it impossible for him to say anything without showering us all in noodles, so he settled for just shaking his head.<p>

Tori turned to me and said, 'His grandma has to go to the doctor. She won't listen to anyone but him, so he can't walk me home.' I smiled at her and replied, 'I can give you a ride. I'm giving Jade and Cat a ride anyway, so your house in on the route.' She smiled back**—**the mood swings were kind of creepy**—**and nodded. 'Sure, thanks Beck.'

I felt a shiver run down my spine as she said my name, but I**—**André was looking at me inquiringly**—**ignored it and smiled at Jade as she resumed her seat next to Cat. 'I want my ten bucks back,' I said as she took a bite of her taco.  
>She grinned. 'Don't be such a baby. I'll get it back to you in no time.' Still not trusting the smile she had put on, I took a bite of my pizza and settled for listening to tales about Cat's crazy brother.<p>

After about three seconds, my mind had wandered off again, and I found myself daydreaming about Tori Vega. I wished she was sitting next to _me_, smiled at _me_ like that, leaned her head to _my_ shoulder, even though I knew it was wrong. So wrong.

But so good.

I thought back to our first kiss, even though it had been just a stage kiss.  
>No, that wasn't true. It hadn't been just a stage kiss. It had been so much more. For the both of us. For me, it had been the first indication that things with Jade weren't as perfect as people thought they were.<br>For Tori, it had been a way to get back at Jade for spilling coffee all over her head. And to make a name for herself. I mean, she was the first one that had the guts to stand up to Jade, find her weakness and use it against her. I didn't like being seen as a weakness, but I knew I'd been Jade's only soft spot.

Though it had been a joke when I leaned in to kiss her, the very first touch of her lips had addicted me. I couldn't help myself anymore, and I had forgotten my girlfriend was watching as I let my tongue slide against Tori's and as I pulled her closer.  
>Lucky for me, Tori hadn't forgotten, and had snapped me back to reality just in time. But from that moment on, I knew I was hooked. And I knew that things were never going to work out for me and Jade.<p>

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by André, who'd clapped his hand on my shoulder. 'Come on man,' he said, 'enough daydreaming. We've got Sikowitz.' I frowned. _How did I miss half an hour of lunch? _

'Right,' I said, got up and slung my bag over my shoulder. André grinned. 'Where's your head, dude? Is there another cricket in your RV?' I smiled. 'No. I'm just tired. I'll be glad when I'm home.'  
>André grinned and then ran a few paces to catch up with Tori, who was waiting for him by her locker.<p>

When he leaned closer to kiss her again, I purposefully looked the other way.  
>I'd seen enough of that for one day.<p>

'Hi Beck!' Cat squealed in my ear, causing me to jump in surprise. I hadn't heard her come closer.  
>I turned around, rubbed my ear and smiled at her. 'Hi Cat.' She smiled and twirled her hair. 'Come on,' she said, tugging at my sleeve. 'We've got to go to class.' I frowned. 'Shouldn't we wait for André and To<strong>—<strong>' As I said it, I turned around to point at them, finding them in the middle of a steaming kiss. 'Right,' I said, suppressing the urge to throw my book at André's head, 'Never mind.'

Cat clapped her hands, jumped up and down and continued by dragging me through the hall, to Sikowitz's classroom.

Once in the classroom, she spotted Robbie—had I mentioned they were dating—let go of my hand and jumped in his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. The whole class giggled and 'ooh'ed as she did, and I couldn't help but smirk. Cat might be my craziest, most tiring friend, she always knew how to make me laugh again.

I sat down in the front row, leaning my back against the wall and was surprised to see Jade and Derek walk in separately, and even more surprised when Jade took the seat next to mine. Derek looked rather sour faced and Jade didn't look happy either, though with her, it was hard to tell when she was.

'What up with you and your BF?' I smirked as she glared at me. She groaned. 'What BF?' I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question any further.

I noticed Tori and André walking in, holding hands, laughing about something only they knew. I suppressed a pang of jealousy and turned back to the stage, ignoring their happy chatter.  
>'So what up with you and your sweet little Tori crush?' Jade smirked. I glanced sideways, but bit my lip and didn't say anything. I did not want to discuss this with Jade.<p>

Jade laughed. 'I knew it. André just beat you to it.' I rolled my eyes. 'Jade. I do not want to talk about my love life with you.' She grinned, 'Because I'm me or because I'm your ex?' I glanced at her and shook my head. 'Both.'

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Sikowitz barged in and told Jade she had to shut up and get on stage.  
>Scowling, Jade complied and crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the rest of the class. 'Very good,' Sikowitz declared, 'Now pick your team.'<br>Jade frowned. 'For what?' 'Just pick a team!' Sikowitz yelled.

Jade sighed and began to point. 'Beck. André. Cat. Robbie. Derek.' I frowned at her as she picked Derek. 'What are you up to?' I whispered, but she merely smiled and gestured to walk on. I set myself next to Cat and Robbie and turned my attention to Sikowitz expectantly.

He was sucking on a coconut again. I swear, the dude was mental.  
>'Sikowitz!' Jade roared, startling everyone. He nearly dropped the coconut in surprise, jumped up and said, 'Right. Yes, I was giving you an assignment. Today, we will combine ABC improv with the lessons we had discussing subtext. Someone give them a letter!'<p>

'Q!' Elijah said, and Sikowitz nodded. 'Very well, Q. Now, I want you to say angry lines, as if you were in a fight, but say the lines happily, like there was nothing that made you happier! And. . . ACTION!'

'Quit staring at me as if you're going to kill me,' Derek started, in a semi-happy voice, turning to Jade. 'Rage is a better way to describe my feelings now.' Jade singsonged.

'Someone please make them stop!' Cat squealed, giggling happily. This was confusing.

'To suggest to stop Jade on a rampage is suicide!' André said, and turned to me.

'Using a bit of courage doesn't hurt anyone,' I sneered.

'Very mean of you to say something like that,' Jade purred and stroked a finger past my arm.

'ALRIGHT!' Sikowitz yelled. 'Now switch to funny accents! Drop the subtext! Robbie, to you, the letter is W!'

'Why . . .' Robbie began, 'Why are you guys fighting anyway?' His accent was ridiculous and I had to fight to keep in the laughter. 'X-men is my favorite movie!' Cat yelled, jumping between me and André.

'You make this so easy,' Jade said in her fake Tori-voice. I rolled my eyes and said—using my British accent—'Zorro is more of a classic compared to X-men.'

'No it isn't!' Cat yelled. 'AAH! Cat!' Sikowitz called, 'You're out!'

She pouted and he held out a lollypop. 'Here's some candy.'  
>'Yay!' She squealed and jumped off the stage.<p>

'Anyway,' André kicked in, 'why are we talking about movies?' 'Because we're too lame to think of anything else,' Derek replied.

'Can you please speak for yourself?' Jade said.

'Don't rip his head off, babe,' I said, patting her arm without thinking. Derek looked scandalized. 'Babe?' He asked.

'Derek!' Sikowitz yelled, 'Out!' Scowling, Derek left the stage, eying Jade suspiciously.

'Every time we bring up something else, it goes wrong,' Robbie suggested, rubbing his hands nervously.

'Feeling nervous, Robbie?' I piped up, crossing my arms over my chest.  
>He smiled and nodded. 'Yeah a little.' Then, he realized his mistake and swore softly as he left the stage.<p>

Jade laughed and turned to André and me. 'Girlfriends are an interesting subject, don't you agree?' She hissed.  
>I glared at her as André replied, 'How did you think of that?'<p>

She smirked. 'I hear things.'

I frowned. 'Jade. . .'

'Knifes would be so nice right now,' she smiled, picking under her nail. I exchanged a glance with André.

'Let's just ignore her,' I said. 'Maybe not such a bad idea,' he replied, still frowning.

'Now, let's not be mean,' she said, walking behind us and putting her hands on our shoulders. 'Obviously, you both want to know what I am talking about.'

'Please enlighten us,' André said, but I dreaded what she was going to say. I hated it when Jade was this cheerful. It always predicted little good.

'Quit encouraging her!' I told him, annoyed. 'Relax, dude,' He started, 'no harm intended.'

Jade yawned. 'So, do you want to hear what I have to say or don't you?' 'Trying to but in isn't helping anyone,' I told her, seriously getting worked up by her attitude.

'UFO's are the only thing that'll interest me more than this,' André added, glaring at me. 'Very well, tell me what you're upset about.'

Jade rolled her eyes. 'He's not upset.' Then she cursed loudly, but I hardly noticed. I was focused on André. And I was trying to convince myself not to hit him.

'What makes you think I'm upset?' He struggled to find a reply and then exclaimed, 'X is a stupid letter!'  
>'You can be so stupid and airheaded sometimes!' I yelled at him.<p>

'Zero is what I got for ballet class, but that doesn't have anything to do with it!'

'As if you could possibly comprehend what I'm talking about!'

'Be a man and tell me!'

'Concussion is what I want to give you right now!'

'Don't you dare!'

'Ever considered not threatening me?'

'Fainting with confusion is looking so tempting right now!'

'Gosh,' I yelled, throwing my hands up, 'didn't mean to make you frustrated!'

'How do you stand being around yourself?' André screamed back.

'I love her, you idiot!'

He stared at me. 'Jumping off a cliff sounds too good right now,' I groaned.

'Kind of confused here,' He said, anger welling up in his eyes, 'Loving my girl?'

'Man, it's not like you didn't know!'

'No, but you said you were cool with it!'

'Of course I lied!'

'Pretending and lying isn't a good quality when you want to make friends!'

'Quite shallow of you to say that!'

'Right. So what do you want now?'

'To kiss her! To tell her that I love her!'

'Using me to get close to her was a low move!'

'Valentine is a stupid thing anyway!'

'Where did that come from?'

'X marks the spot where I'd like to punch you!' I grunted, pointing at André's nose. I was seriously pissed off, and I knew I had no reason to be.

'You wouldn't,' André hissed. I took a step closer—André had too, so now we were nose-to-nose—and spat, 'Watch me!'

Sikowitz cleared his throat loudly, snapping us both out of it, and I realized there were still other people in the room.  
>'Okay boys,' he said uncomfortably, 'Sit down before you kill each other.'<p>

Scowling, André returned to his seat next to Tori, while I sat down next to Jade again. 'Thanks a lot,' I spat. She smiled.  
>'You did that all on your own, Beck. You didn't need me for it.'<p>

I knew she was right. I glanced over my shoulder at André, whose arm was draped around Tori's shoulder. His eyes were shooting daggers at my back.

I hated it when Jade was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...<strong>

**I wanted to add some tension between André and Beck here, but not so obvious that Tori would catch on immediately.  
>I'm not too sure about it, so everyone, let me know what you think!<strong>

**You know the drill xD**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish :)  
><strong>

**I think. . . No, I'm positively sure, that this is the longest chapter I have ever written xD**

**And I should be studying. . Hmm.  
>Maybe I should get back to that.<br>**

**Well, anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>BECK'S POV**

I hadn't talked to André since we'd had our 'fake' fight in Sikowitz's classroom, but I knew he was really pissed off.  
>But from where I was standing, he had no reason to be. For crying out loud, he knew I liked Tori and dated her anyway!<p>

Breathing heavily, I slammed my locker shut, angrily eying the shaking door. When it finally stopped shaking, I turned around and headed for the parking lot, fishing my keys from my pocket as I did.  
>Cat told me during second break she was going home with Robbie, so she didn't need a ride, leaving just me, Tori and Jade. In one car.<p>

_This should be fun._

Jade was already there, sitting _on top of _ my _new_ car, playing with her scissors. Being in a bad mood already, I had no patience to talk to her, so I just yelled, 'Jade! Get the hell off my car with those scissors!'

She scowled.

'Don't worry, I won't scratch it,' she said, sliding off as I reached her. She caught my arm and forced me to look around. 'I know how long you've been saving up for it. I wouldn't dream of damaging it.'

The tenderness in her voice surprised even me. I knew Jade better than anyone, and I knew she had a nice side too. I'd just seen so little of it lately, I thought it had evaporated in all. Yet, even that didn't completely shake off my bad mood.

'Whatever Jade. Just get in.'

She shook her head. 'No, actually, I was waiting here for you to tell you Derek's giving me a ride.' Thrown off, I frowned. 'I thought you hated him?'  
>She smiled. 'There were times I hated you as well.'<p>

With those words, she leaned up, kissed my cheek and left me standing frozen by the hood of my car, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

After a full five minutes, I remembered I had to breathe and that I had to get _in_ my car if I ever wanted to get home. Just standing next to it wouldn't do the trick. Slowly, I kicked myself into gear and felt my legs move again, though I was still in some sort of shock.  
>I had never seen jade this . . . Open and vulnerable before. Never. And it scared the hell out of me.<p>

Almost mechanically, I unlocked the car and got in, trying to clear my head enough, so I knew I wouldn't crash the car as soon as I drove off the parking lot. And then Tori snuck back into my mind. I was supposed to bring her home too.  
><em>She wouldn't ditch me, now would she?<em>

I sighed internally and whispered her name softly to myself, wishing she wasn't with my best friend, wishing that telling her how I felt wouldn't make her miserable.

I groaned. _Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_

Finally, after retreating in my happy place for a few minutes, I cleared my head enough to think straight again. Jade had always been like this; afraid of being hurt beyond repair, André loved Tori and she loved him, and there was nothing I could do that would change that.

I would get over her. I would be fine without Tori Vega.

Or so I kept telling myself as I saw her walk up to my car, her smile making me ache with desire.

_I don't love her. _

_I. Don't. Love. Her._

* * *

><p><strong>JADE'S POV<strong>

As he kept yelling at me, I knew I deserved it. I'd treated him like filth, and I wasn't worth of him. He was hurt.  
>His ego was bruised and he needed to vent his frustration. And I let him.<br>Finally, he calmed down, still breathing heavily.

'We're done, Jade. We're over.'

I felt tears escape my eyes, and cursed myself for showing weaknesses. Without a word, I got up, hitched my bag over my shoulder and walked away, leaving Derek and his stupid ego behind.

Though I hated myself for comparing them, I knew Beck would never have hurt me like this, and yet, this didn't hurt nearly as bad as breaking up with Beck had.  
>I had only dumped him to give him the chance of being really happy, knowing I wasn't the girl that could do that.<p>

There was just one girl that made his heart beat faster, and it wasn't me. Not anymore. And the damn boy had just waited too long.  
>I had been so mad at him, but I couldn't be mad anymore. Not while feeling this miserable.<p>

The mere thought of Beck caused a sharp wave of pain to ripple through my body, but not a good kind of pain. Not the kind of pain that sent a shot of adrenaline to surge through my veins, giving me a natural high, but a searing, throbbing, inescapable kind of pain. And the one person that could make the pain go away wouldn't do so anymore.

And that hurt most of all.

I tried to fight the tears that escaped my eyes, but there was nothing that stopped them from flowing freely down my cheeks, and keep me from seeing where I was going.  
>When I finally allowed myself to look up, disappointed because I hadn't walked into a tree, I burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably, because my feet had led me to the only place in the world where I had ever been able to be myself.<p>

And I realized that if I wanted to get through this, I had to talk to someone.

Not just someone. Him. I needed to, I ached to, I complied myself to stumble on to the door of Beck's RV, crying in frustration when I saw the lights weren't on and his car wasn't there.

_Damn it! Shit! Why? Why does this hurt so bad? I didn't even love him!_

My breathing was uneven, and I couldn't remember how to slow it down. I needed a distraction from the pain, or it would tear me apart.  
>And automatically, I thought of the only thing that would distract me from this pain. I reached for my pocket, pulling out the new scissors Cat had given me for Christmas.<p>

I'd never used these before.

I'd been saving them for a special occasion. I couldn't think of a more special situation than this one.

I slid my back down the tree beside Beck's RV and dropped my bag, unclipping the scissors, my hands shaking slightly in expectation.  
>The aching in my chest grew worse. Knowing I wouldn't last another minute without the release of blood flowing down my arm, I put the scissors on my arm, pressed it down, closed my eyes and pulled it down.<p>

Involuntarily, I let out a gasp of pain and relief as I felt the familiar sensation of a red-hot wire being pressed on my arm.  
>I didn't open my eyes, but smiled internally as I felt the physical pain overpower the emotional one. <em>Finally. . .<em>

And again, I let the scissor descend on my arm, enjoying the chaotic feeling that it caused, feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins, making me feel lightheaded. This felt even better than I remembered.  
>Breathing got easier, and my head cleared. I saw everything in a new perspective, and all was clear as day all of a sudden.<p>

I enjoyed the pain now, wishing it would be more intense, so I would no longer have to think about the broken heart.

I was rudely snapped out of my haze and the scissors were thorn from my hand with a snap. Disturbed, I looked up into Beck's dark eyes. They were darkened and seemed to be filled with an unknown emotion. 'What are you doing?' I spat, trying to get the scissors from his hands.

'No!' He said, more angry than I had ever seen him before, 'What are you doing? Jade, you promised you wouldn't do this anymore!' I scowled and tried to ignore the throbbing in my arm. 'I need this! I deserve it!'  
>He pulled me to my feet, though I tried to struggle. 'What is wrong with you?' He yelled. 'You don't have to do any of this!'<p>

And before I knew it, I had started crying again, gripping his shirt, smearing makeup all over it. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to break down completely. And I cried.

I cried for everything that was lost, for everything that was going to be lost, and for hurting him so many times.  
>He led me into the RV, pushed me down on the bed and told me to sit still while he got bandages for my arm.<p>

As he returned with his first aid kit, he asked me to hold out my arm. 'Jade,' he said softly and held out his hand.  
>I let my eyes meet his and swallowed. I knew it was useless to try and ignore him, so I laid my arm in his hand, scowling slightly.<p>

He dabbed the cuts with a cloth as careful as he could, but I winced nonetheless. It stung.  
>After that, he quickly proceeded by wrapping a bandage around my arm tightly, apologizing when I winced again. I felt confused.<p>

'I'm sorry,' I whispered when he stroked my arm softly.

'For what?'

I sniffed. 'For being me. For being so mean to you. For doing this. It just felt so much better. It hurt so much less.'

He frowned. 'Less than what?' I bit my lip. 'Derek broke up with me.'  
>'Jade,' He whispered, sitting down on the bed next to me, pulling me into a tight hug, 'I'm so sorry. Why?' I shook my head and pressed my face to his shoulder.<br>'Because I am this. Because I'm not Tori Vega and I'm not perfect. Because I'm not all that.' He groaned. 'Jade, nobody wants you to be like Tori.'

I noticed how his voice almost broke when he said Tori's name.

'You did.'

He shook his head. 'I wanted you because you were you, Jade. I loved you because you were different.'

I looked up and met his eyes, mesmerized by their beauty. And then I leaned up and pressed my lips on his.

He sat stunned in shock for a moment, and then slowly pulled away. 'No, Jade,' he mumbled. I shook my head and held on to him. I needed him.  
>I wanted him.<p>

'Beck, please. Just for tonight. Love me.'

And I kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV – The next day<strong>

I leaned my head against the wall and looked at Jade, who was sleeping in my bed. After she had thrown herself at me, I had had a hard time keeping her off.  
>Finally, I'd managed to calm her down.<p>

She fell asleep a good hour ago, and I had been trying to figure out what I had to do with this mess.  
>I wanted to kick Derek's sorry ass for hurting Jade like that. She didn't let people get under her skin easily, and as far as I knew, I was the only one that she had truly let in.<p>

I checked my watch and sighed. I had to call someone, and preferably not Cat or Robbie.

Still sighing, I picked my phone up from the nightstand, where I had dropped it last night. I opened my contact list and dialed the first number there.

André picked up with a sleepy voice. 'Hullo?'

'Hi man,' I said, dreading his reaction. 'It's me.'

'Beck? What the fuck? It's seven AM. And Saturday.'

I groaned. 'I know. I just need your help.' He started to protest, but I interrupted him.

'Look, I know you hate me right now, but this isn't about our stupid little fight. Jade needs our help.'

In the background, I heard Tori's sleepy voice ask him what was going on.  
>I ignored it. I was not jealous.<p>

_I. Am. Not. Jealous. _

'Please man. I can't handle her on my own.'

André sighed. 'We'll be there in an hour, alright?'

I nodded, relieved at the idea of help. 'Thanks.'

'I'm not doing it for you,' was his reply when he hung up.

I lowered my phone and redirected my gaze at Jade. Her bandage was showing red stains on it. I just couldn't comprehend what she had been thinking when she had cut herself.

I got up and ran a hand through my hair, walked to the bed and pulled the sheets over Jade's sleeping form before walking outside to the house, meaning to get a shower. Jade would be asleep for a while and Tori and André wouldn't be here for another hour.

I went in through the backdoor, said hi to my mom, ignored my dad and headed up to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.  
>I felt so dang confused; I couldn't think straight.<p>

I _needed_ the shower.

I tried to ignore the crazy feelings inside of me and turned on the shower, pulling my shirt over my head and dropping my jeans and boxers fast, worrying about leaving Jade alone in the RV for too long.

As I got under the shower, I felt my muscles relax and the knots in my back loosen. I felt able to fully relax for the first time in days.  
>After I had washed my hair quickly, I stepped out, dried, pulled my shirt and boxers back on and headed for my old bedroom, that still had some of my clothes in the wardrobe. I needed to get these jeans washed anyway.<p>

Once inside, I switched boxers and looked for clean jeans, but all I had in here were black skinny jeans. I didn't love wearing them, but that was the best I could do for now. While I pulled a shirt over my head, my mom walked in.

'So was that Jade I saw by your RV last night?' I bit my lip and nodded.  
>'Are you two dating again?'<p>

I frowned and shook my head. 'No, mom, I don't think we will date again. I don't love her anymore. Not like that.'  
>She actually looked disappointed while she nodded.<p>

'Well, I'm gonna head back there,' I said, feeling uncomfortable, 'Thanks for letting me use the shower.'

And I left her standing in the room on her own, looking disappointed. I knew she wanted me to stay, as she always did when I came over to take a shower or use the washing machine. I just didn't want to.  
>I wasn't about to forget my issues with my dad, and he sure as hell wasn't either.<p>

I sprinted through the house, outside, through the yard and back to my RV. I'd been gone about fifteen minutes, but Jade would only need three seconds to cause mayhem and trouble.

I wrenched open the door and sighed in relief when I saw she was still asleep.

I checked my watch.

_45 minutes._

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<br>Beck's RV**

I yawned and glanced at André. 'So he didn't say what was wrong?' He shook his head and ran a hand through his dreads.  
>He was so cute when he wasn't properly awake. I reached out and rubbed his arm. 'Why are you two so upset anyway? Does it have anything to do with that freaky ABC improv yesterday?' His head snapped up.<br>'No. No. Just some. . . Disagreements. We'll work it out.' I smiled at him, but didn't feel completely reassured.

There was something strange going on between them. And they didn't want me to hear about it.

I got out of the car and André followed my example. I waited for him to catch up and reached for his hand. He smiled and kissed me softly before we headed for the RV. André knocked on the door and I yawned again.  
>I didn't sleep well. The baby had started kicking last week, and now, he didn't seem to want to stop.<p>

The baby kicked again, and I whimpered slightly, reaching down to rest my hand on my belly. André noticed how I whimpered and wove his fingers into mine, resting both our hands on my growing belly, kissing my hair tenderly. Beck opened the door at that precise moment, and his eyes darkened with emotion as he saw us there.

I was worried about him; he looked horrible. His eyes were encircled with dark shades, his hair was dull and he was wearing a pair of skinny's. He hated skinny jeans. 'Hi guys,' he said in an exasperated tone, 'thanks so much for coming here. I really don't know what to do.' I frowned. 'What's wrong with her?'  
>He sighed. 'Why don't you come on in and see for yourself?'<p>

André frowned and followed Beck inside. I heard him gasp loudly and quickly followed them, closing the door behind me.  
>Jade was in Beck's bed, vast asleep, and at first, it didn't strike me why André was gasping. Or why Beck needed our help.<p>

And then I saw the bandages. Large white bandages that covered her right arm, red stains forming in bright contrast with the white.  
>I saw her makeup had run, and for the first time ever, I noticed the long scars on her other arm.<p>

She'd been cutting.

That was why Beck was so helpless. So afraid. So tired.  
>I bet he didn't sleep at all. Jade was a fulltime job. Especially like this.<p>

'Oh my God,' I whispered. 'Why did she do that?' Beck ran a hand through his hair. 'To feel like she's in control. Derek dumped her. Say whatever you want, but she really liked him. So it hurt.' He sighed. 'She can't stand emotional pain. It makes her feel weak. Physical pain is the only thing that makes her feel better at moments like that.'

André frowned. 'And you let her do that?' Beck glared at him. 'Of course I didn't. I took the scissors and put the bandages on her as soon as I found her. I wasn't home when she did it. I was dropping off your girlfriend.'

André scowled at him, and I felt another cloud of thunder forming between them. 'Guys!' I yelled, not in the mood to listen to their stupid bickering, 'No fighting! We're here for Jade. So let's help her.'

They tore their eyes from each other and looked ashamed.  
>Somewhere deep in me, I felt a sort of contentment. <em>Serves them right. <em>

I pushed past them, ignoring the electric bolts that seemed to spring through my body as my skin brushed past . . . Past . . . Beck's? _What the hell? I'm with André. Not Beck. _Ignoring the feeling for now, I sat down on the bed, at Jade's side and woke her up gently.

'Jade? Jade, wake up.'

She stirred and blinked lazily. 'Tori?' She groaned, yawning broadly. I smiled at her. 'Yeah. Beck called us. Are you okay ?' She sat up and rested her head in her hands.

'Yeah. No. Maybe.'

I laughed softly. 'Which is it?' She smiled too and glanced at me, never taking her head off her hands. 'No idea.'

I glanced at the door and noticed André and Beck weren't here anymore.  
><em>Oh well, <em>I thought, _They must've gone to get us all coffee. They better._

Jade groaned. 'So he called. Did he tell you?' I smiled sadly. 'He didn't have to. I have eyes, Jade.' I gestured at her arm and she sighed.  
>'Why did you do it?' She sat up and bit her lip. 'Because I'm not perfect. Because I can't love someone without hurting them.' Her voice broke. 'Because I'm not like you, Tori.'<p>

I felt like I'd been punched in the face. 'W. . .What are you talking about?'  
>She looked at me with a weary expression on her face. 'Oh come on. You're all that. Nearing perfection.'<p>

My mouth fell open. 'Jade, are you insane?' I gestured at my belly. 'I'm anything but perfect. I'm seventeen and pregnant, for crying out loud! And I don't even know who the dad is. How is all that perfect?'

Jade shrugged, but I saw the tiniest hint of a smile forming on her lips. 'Well, I did say _nearing_ perfection.'  
>Our eyes met for the shortest moment and then we both burst into laughter.<p>

'Hey Jade,' I said, while trying to stop laughing; I was in no mood for hiccoughs, 'I know what'll cheer you up.' She frowned, which combined with her hiccoughing laugh was not helping me stopping laughing, and said, 'What?'

Finally stopping laughing, grinning slightly, I sat up again and said, 'Put your hand on my belly.' Still confused, she complied, and I winced; her hands were really cold. 'What are we doing?' She said, not getting the point.  
>I smiled.<p>

'Just wait for it.'

And cue, the baby kicked at Jade's hand. Her mouth fell open into a perfect round 'o' and she stared at me. 'He . . . She. . . I mean, kicking?'

I nodded. 'Yeah. Amazing, isn't it?' She nodded and smiled wider than I had ever seen her do before. 'Gosh, Tori. This is so cool.' I grinned. 'Yeah, it is. During the day. Not at night. Kid won't stop.'

And cue, the baby kicked again, harder this time. I winced, but Jade smiled. Her eyes were large in wonder. 'You're right,' she said after a short silence.  
>I frowned, 'About what?' She smiled and ran a hand through her hair. 'I do feel better.'<p>

The door opened and André and Beck walked inside, Beck carrying three cups of coffee and one tea, which I knew was mine, and André holding a big bag with pastries.

Beck smiled and André grinned. 'Who's hungry. . .' 'And who wants coffee?'

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV – Later that day<strong>

Jade seemed to be feeling a whole lot better, and by three PM, André offered to drive her home, while Tori would help me clean up the mess we'd made in my RV. For some reason, André didn't really like this plan, which I hadn't thought he would, but he agreed to it after some meaningless whining on his part and a few pouting lips on Tori's part.

Jade smiled at us and André kissed Tori's cheek before he and Jade drove off, leaving just Tori and me. I was kind of intimidated by the idea, but I shrugged it off, ignoring how Tori's smile made me feel.

I was meeting Cat and Robbie in an hour, so I knew that, if I wanted to be in time, I had to hurry up. So I kicked my speed up a notch, throwing the stray papers into the garbage bin, picking up candy wrappers that had somehow just ended up everywhere and helping Tori with the dishes.

While she was in the house, returning the cups and plates to their right spot, I hurried back to the RV, picking up the last few things that were left on the floor.

'Beck?' I'd been so focused on cleaning up the mess, I hadn't heard her come in, so I jumped up in surprise, hitting my head against my nightstand in the process. I groaned and fell back, rubbing my aching head. _Nice one, Oliver, _I scolded.

'Hi Tori,' I groaned and put my head in my hands, trying to give myself the time to get the stars to disappear. Suddenly, her hands were on my shoulders, and her perfume intoxicating me. 'Gosh, Beck, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.' I smiled painfully and looked up, saying, 'It's fine, Tori. It didn't hurt that bad.' And then her eyes met mine. And I forgot how to breathe.

Her hand were still on my shoulders. Her lips parted just a little bit as she breathed in sharply. Involuntarily, I leaned closer, and Tori whispered, 'Beck. . .'  
>Then, she let her right hand slide up from my shoulder to my neck, and leaned a little bit closer. Our breaths mingled and my head seemed to be filled in a fog.<br>My mind screamed, _Beck! Stop! You're about to kiss your best friends girlfriend! _But my body no longer listened to my head. It was like it had a separate mind. And I couldn't help but like what it was doing. I ran a hand through her hair and pulled her closer. Her breathing was uneven.  
>Her lips were inches from mine. 'Tori', I moaned when she moved even closer to me, as close as was possible without our lips touching. She smiled and tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling my face closer to hers, stopping me when our lips were only a hair's breadth apart.<p>

She was too close. It was a sensory overload. She was everywhere. But I needed her. Her lips on mine. And she wouldn't let me.  
>She was panting, as if she'd just run a mile, and she wouldn't let go of my hair.<br>So I settled for holding her as close as I did. My hands rested on her hips.  
>Suddenly, she jerked away and jumped up, walking away abruptly. 'Damn it, Beck,' she cursed, running a hand through her hair.<p>

'What was that?' She asked, biting her lip. I ran a hand through my hair. 'Look, Tori, I. . . I just. . . I don't know.' She walked up to me and poked her finger in my chest. 'Well you better figure it out fast! Don't tell me I spent two years waiting for a guy that fell for me after I was taken!' I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't; I promised myself I wouldn't tell her. It would hurt too much.

'Beck! Tell me!' I threw up my hands, decided that if she really wanted to know, I might as well show her. I grabbed her hand, pulled her closer and crashed my lips onto hers. I pushed her back against the door carefully, groaning when she snaked her fingers through my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist, where they were supposed to be.

She dragged her tongue past my lower lip, begging for entrance, a request to which I happily obliged. My other hand wove into her beautiful, soft, silky hair, pulling her even closer. She just couldn't get close enough.  
>Slowly, I slipped my hands under her shirt, growling softly as she bit my lip and pressed herself up to me. I felt like I was on fire.<p>

I moved my lips down to her neck, smiling as she moaned softly. She dragged her fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver, and moaned, 'Beck. . .' Then, without any sort of warning, she slipped her hands under my shirt, and I felt a bolt of electricity jump straight to my groin.  
>Wasting no time, I moved my lips back up to hers, pressing into her, desperate to show her what I really felt.<p>

But, instead of kissing me back, she slowly pushed me back and unwrapped her legs from my waist. I whimpered at the loss of contact. Slowly, I stumbled back a few paces, into an empty chair, staring up at the only girl that had ever made me feel like a frigging junkie. I needed more. I ached for more.

Her lips were swollen. I loved it.

'Beck . . .' She whispered, her voice confused, 'Why did that feel so good?'

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, I was actually planning on torturing you guys a little bit longer and keep the Bori on hold for a few more chapters, but I'm in a good mood, so I hope you liked it, even though it was short xD<strong>

**Anyway, thank you all for the numerous reviews xD**

**In the next chapter, I think I'll skip a few months, skipping right to the birth. . . At least, as soon as I pick the gender of the baby :)**

**This is where you come in! Everyone who reads this, even those who only favorite or alert, give me ideas for cool babynames!  
>Maybe yours will be picked ;) <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please, everyone review and give me baby names (boys and girls) xD**

**Xx Annaelle  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If only . . . **

**Ah, my last mid term tomorrow! I am soooooo f*cked!**

**So in this chappie, the birth! ****Not into disgusting details, I couldn't do that to the sensitive readers, but it is rather detailed. Ish. **

**Ah well, you'll see xD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**ANDRÉ'S POV – 2 and a half months later**

Tori was on the examination table, her belly large and round under the white sheet. She smiled at me. 'Don't worry. Everything is fine. It's just a check-up.'

I suppressed a sigh and nodded. 'Yeah, I know. You just got me worried this morning.' She'd woken up, scared to death because the baby hadn't kicked all night and part of the morning.  
>The doctor had already assured us that the baby was fine, but there had been something about his expression that worried me.<p>

I didn't want to let Tori know though.

'Well, miss Vega,' the doctor said as he walked in again, 'The baby is just fine, though a little small for a baby of eight and a half months.' Tori frowned.  
>'Is that bad?' Panic already shimmered in her voice and I could barely suppress a grin. She was so easily worried lately.<p>

The doctor smiled too and shook his head. 'No, it is probably just due to your young age.' He glanced down at Tori's file as she got up and pulled her jeans on. 'Now, I see here,' he said, 'that you would like to give birth at home?' Tori nodded and I smiled. 'Yeah. I don't want the baby to be born in some nameless hospital room.'

She sat down on the chair next to mine and reached for my hand. I smiled at her, still trying to suppress my worry. The doctor frowned. 'Well, I'm sorry that no one has informed you of this before, but it is best for your own safety that you don't give birth at home.' I frowned. 'What do you mean for her own safety?'

He entwined his fingers on the desk and sighed. 'You're very young, my dear. Giving birth is never without risks, and at your age, it is even more risky. You could fall into a coma due to blood loss or you might even . . .' He swallowed, and I knew what he was going to say_. But she couldn't . . She was . . . I love her. She can't. . . _'Wait,' I said, surprised at the steadiness of my voice, 'Are you saying she could die?' He sighed.

'Yes.'

Tori gasped and tightened her grip on my hand almost painfully. 'But I . . .It's going to be fine right?' I glanced from her to the doctor again. I needed him to say she would be fine.

'Maybe it's a good idea if you take the afternoons off from now on, to ensure that you don't strain yourself to much.' Tori frowned. 'But if I take every afternoon off, I'll fall way behind on my school. I can't miss that much.' I turned to her. 'Baby, if it means you'll be fine . . . Maybe you should. I'll help you keep up with the assignments we get.' She bit her lip. 'You will?'

I felt a smile break through my worry. 'Of course.' 'Alright,' she said, 'I'll do it. I'm not dying on my baby.' I grinned. 'That a girl.'

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV – Two days later<br>Hollywood Arts, Tori's locker**

Despite André's soothing words and the doctor's reassurances, I couldn't keep the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach away.  
>I knew it wasn't just the pregnancy thing, mostly because I really was scared. André had said he wanted to drive me home today, but there was no way he could be back in time for class if he did, so I told him my dad would be picking me up.<p>

I glanced to my right as I closed my locker and spotted Beck as he approached the lockers. He hadn't seen me yet, an advantage which I used immediately to sneak away. I hadn't spoken to him since he'd kissed me in his RV.

I didn't want to think about the things he had told me, or the things he had made me feel just by looking at me. It was ridiculous.  
>I loved André. Not Beck.<p>

_But you can't say you didn't love it when he kissed you, _a voice in my head argued. Though I hated it, I knew I couldn't deny it.

Damn it.

He'd been trying to get me to talk to him for weeks, but I made sure André was always around, or that I could scurry off as soon as he came into my sight.  
>Jade was nicer to me than she had been before, and she'd actually invited me and Cat over for a movie night, and even though it was fun, it had been one of the scariest nights of my life.<p>

'Tori!' I heard Beck call behind me. I groaned internally while turning around.

'What, Beck?'

He caught up with me, frowning. 'Tori, you can't avoid me forever.' I scowled. 'I can very well try.'

He sighed. 'Tori, I'm sorry that I kissed you, okay? I just . . . You told me to tell you the truth!' I groaned. 'I told you to tell me the truth, not to kiss me!'  
>He sighed. 'To me, that was the only way to tell you the truth. And you didn't stop me, did you?' I bit my lip.<p>

'I've been waiting ages for you to kiss me! And I was in shock!'

'You kissed me back!'

'I . . . Well, you . . . And I was . . . oh . . . You . . . Shut up!'

'Then what is your problem? I am sorry, okay? I want us to be friends. Tori, I don't want you to hate me.'

His voice was pleading, but I refused to look up into his eyes. 'Beck,' I said, 'I don't hate you. I just . . . I need to figure out why I didn't stop you.'  
>He frowned and placed two fingers under my chin, softly forcing me to look up into his chocolate eyes. 'Please,' he whispered, and I shivered under his touch, 'can we go back to being friends?'<p>

And I couldn't remember how to refuse him anything. 'Sure,' I managed to whisper. He smiled, and I couldn't even remember why I liked André's smile. Beck was perfect, especially when he smiled at me.

'So,' he said, 'You heading home?' He gestured at the books in my arms. I smirked. 'Yeah, I have to take the afternoons off from now on. It might be . . .' I hesitated. I didn't want him to overreact, as André had.  
>'It be dangerous to put too much strain on myself. You know, because I'm really young.' Beck smiled. 'How dangerous can it be?'<br>I frowned. 'Very, apparently.'

His expression clouded. 'But you'll be fine, right?' I nodded and smiled. 'Yeah. If I take the afternoons off.'

He smiled and hugged me. 'Then you best get going.' He leaned back and smiled, but frowned as I winced when the baby kicked, harder than he ever had before.

'Tori, are you okay?'

Another cramp hit me, and I involuntarily let a gasp of pain. 'Oh God,' I whispered, reaching down for my belly. 'Tori?'  
>'I think . . .' I winced again, reaching for Beck's shoulder, 'Oh, damn, I think my contractions started.'<p>

'What? Are you kidding?' I bit my lip and shook my head, digging my nails into his shoulders. 'No. Oh, that doesn't feel good.'  
>He bit his lip. 'What should I do? I mean, should I . . . Do you need. . .' 'Beck!' I near-yelled, 'Please, calm down. The baby isn't just going to pop out. It just hurts. Could you drive me to the hospital?'<p>

He swallowed and then nodded, his eyes shimmering with panic. 'Yeah. Of course, yes.' He helped me hobble to his car and helped me into the seat carefully. I moaned when the pain got more intense and then slowly faded away. 'Tor?' He whispered. 'Just hurry,' I moaned, clutching my belly.

I heard the engine roar as he nudged the gas pedal down another inch.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<br>Letter written by Tori for her aunt**

_Dear aunt Sonya_

_So, I promised you I'd tell you about the birth, a full report, so . . . Here it is. _  
><em>Beck—you know, the cute one—drove me to the hospital as the contractions started, and then called mom and dad and all my friends while they hooked my up to an IV—yuk—and gave me something called a clyster . . . <em>  
><em>I don't really know what it was for, but I guess it works.<em>

_After that they inserted some kind of pill into my vagina—supposed to help soften the cervix and help dilation or something—and the contractions didn't seem to hurt so much anymore. It was a really weird feeling though, like shivers running down from my spine to my uterus, but then with all my nerves on high alert. Seriously, aunt Sonya, I don't know how my mom did this twice._

_But at first, it didn't really hurt that bad. What hurt most was that stupid midwife that had to check dilation every hour. That was the worst. I'm never going to forget that!_

_Anyways, dilation didn't work out and I stayed at 3 cm for 6 hours but in the meantime the contractions were getting heavier and heavier. Then at 4 PM dilation went to 4 cm and it stayed like that for another 6 hours. It just wouldn't open up. André was there to hold my hand, but man, I think I must've squeezed his hand off. The contractions by 10 PM were very heavy, coming every 2 minutes more or less. By 11 PM I was screaming like hell. I felt the need to push so badly but I wasn't allowed to because I was still at 4cm._

_At midnight the heartbeat of the baby lowered and the doctor sent me straight to the operation room for an emergency c-section. I have never been that scared before. I mean, my baby was so small. But the doctor kind of comforted me, and then they put a catheter on me which also didn't hurt one bit and I was taken to the operation room._

_So aunt Sonya, if I tell you, the operation itself was the most pleasant of the entire thing, don't doubt anything about it. _  
><em>The doctors were all really nice to me, and they even let André in—with a mask and stuff—to hold my hand when I got really panicky.<em>

_I got an epidural and I didn't feel a thing. It was heaven! _  
><em>Now, everything was kind of hazy for me—I guess it's the epidural—but I remember enough to know they were messing in my belly, even though I couldn't feel it. <em>  
><em>André was talking all the time, keeping me distracted and then, before I could really process what was going on, there she was.<em>

_She started to cry immediately, and I did too. I think I even André had to blink away a few tears. They took her to the other side of the room, cleaned her and then brought her to me. I couldn't move, so André held her, her head on my neck, so I cuddled her, and she started cuddling right back, she didn't even cry anymore._

_It was so amazing! I still wonder how something so good and perfect can come from something so bad and . . . well, imperfect._

_Okay, afterwards they took her away and I was taken to the recovery room for 2 hours where I felt asleep, exhausted. I woke up an hour later in serious pain from the cut. It hurt like hell. I couldn't be on my back, I couldn't turn, I couldn't move at all!_

_Then they took me up to my room and gave me a painkiller shot which made it easier. Looking back now...pain..what is pain? I'd do it again tomorrow if I had to. The reward you can't put a label on._

_So aunt Sonya, I love you, but I got to sleep now. André, mom, dad and Trina say 'hi'!_

_I'll see you next month!_

_Love,_

_Tori_

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

I looked at my little girl in the crib next to my bed, unable to find any imperfect on her features. She was absolutely flawless. Perfect.

André was in an armchair by the other side of my bed, vast asleep and snoring softly. He looked so incredibly sweet, if I could've, I would've jumped out of bed to kiss him. But, seeing as the c-section thing really hurt, I decided against it and settled for watching him and my daughter sleep.

I couldn't think of a name for her. I knew there was one, but I just couldn't figure it out.

A soft knock on the door announced the arrival of my friends, who walked in, all of them beaming for ear to ear.  
>'Hey, you guys,' I said softly, smiling at them. Cat and Robbie were holding a huge teddy bear, Jade had a bunch of pink balloons reading 'It's a girl!' and Beck was holding a bouquet of roses.<p>

Cat dumped the bear next to André, poking him in the ribs as she did, and giggled softly, Jade tied the balloons to my bed and Beck just stood there, the roses in hand, until Jade poked him and nudged her head in my direction. I felt a blush coming up, and was grateful that the lights in the room were dimmed.

Once everyone had their hands free—Beck placed the roses on my nightstand—they all came over to hug me carefully and to stare at the baby.

'Oh my God, Tori, she's so pretty!' Cat cooed. Jade's mouth hung open and her eyes were large in wonder. 'She's perfect,' she whispered. Beck smiled and his eyes met mine for a split-second. 'Just like her mother then.'

André smiled too, and I immediately felt guilty for looking at Beck like that again.

'So what's her name?' I bit my lip. 'June,' I whispered, the name just welling up inside of me. I had no idea where it came from, but once I'd said it, I knew it was true. I vaguely recalled them all grunt in approval, but that's about it.

I felt the doubt well up in me again. 'But how am I going to take care of her? I mean, I'm seventeen, I'm in high school, I don't know which one of those bastards is her dad, and what am I going to do when she asks me about him? I don't know if I'll be able to do this and . . . and . . .' I started hyperventilating, still rattling on, my breath heavy and high-pitched.

Beck grabbed my wrists before anyone else got the chance and forced me to look into his eyes. 'Tori. Calm down. Focus on your breathing. Come on . . . In . . . and out . . . In . . . and out.' Slowly but surely, I felt control over my body and lungs return to me, and I smiled gratefully at Beck.

'As for all the things you just said. .' Cat stepped up next to him, and André took my hand. 'We'll be there, every step of the way. Just one step at the time. We'll all be fine. You know that.'

At that moment, June began to cry, and they all flustered, panicking, as if they'd never heard a baby cry before.  
>Slowly, Jade reached into the crib and lifted June out, cradling her as if she'd always done so.<p>

She quickly headed to the bed and handed her to me, smiling broadly. 'She's beautiful, Tori. A perfect accident.'

I smiled.

'June Catherine Jadelyn Vega. You're my perfect little accident.'

* * *

><p><strong> I really couldn't choose whether it was a boy or a girl, so I let my sister pick, and the other sister picked the names xD<strong>

**I hope you like :)**

**Please, review!**

**I promise, much much much more Bori in the chapters to come xD I love teasing you guys ;)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and everyone, please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. . . Ask me again tomorrow. Maybe I'll get it for Christmas xD**

**OW YEAH! Christmas holidays!  
>Love it!<strong>

**I'll be able to write so much more! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>Two months later – TORI'S POV**

June let out a hungry wail, demanding attention.

I groaned and rolled onto my other side, moaning as I read the clock. Two AM.  
>I was way too tired to get up.<p>

I rolled onto my other side again and poked André, who was snoring lightly. 'André. . . June's crying.' He snorted sleepily. 'Before sunrise, she's your baby.'  
>I yawned. 'It's your turn.' He rolled over and yawned too. 'Doesn't mean I have to a- a- awaaake instantly,' he stuttered, almost choking in his huge yawn.<p>

He threw back the sheets and got up to comfort June, while I smirked and watched him as I he did. He looked really cute when he was holding June, rocking her back and forth in his arms, a smile on his lips, even when he wasn't aware of it.

Finally, when I'd dozed off already, I felt André crawl back into the bed, wrapping his arms around me as he did. 'She asleep?' I whispered.  
>I felt him smile to my neck. 'Yes. And I would like to be too. Goodnight.'<p>

I smiled and snuggled closer into his embrace, falling asleep again almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day – BECK'S POV<strong>

Jade and I walked into school, grinning and chatting, able to talk normally, without awkwardness, for the first time in weeks since she'd kissed me in my RV.  
>'So,' she said, 'Did you tell Tori?' I sipped from my coffee. 'Tell her what?'<p>

'That you still love her.'

The way she said it made it sound so easy and simple. If only that was true.

'Nope. And I'm not going to either.' Jade sighed. 'Why not? You two are perfect for each other!' I sighed as I put in my locker combination. 'Look, I don't want to force her to choose. If being with André makes her happy, then I can live with that.' She bit her lip as she gazed at me intently, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

'See!' She finally exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 'You love her enough to let her go, if that makes her happy. It proves you love her more than André ever could!' I shook my head and straightened, closing my locker as I did.  
>'Drop it, Jade. I'm done talking about it.' She pouted, but dropped the subject.<p>

'Anyway,' I grinned, following her across the hall to her locker, 'what about your secret crush? You know, the one you refuse to tell me more about.' She scowled. 'None of your business.'

I grinned. 'Oh, come on. I tell you all about Tori. Why not tell me about whatever the hell his name is?' She slammed the locker shut. 'Because I don't want to talk about it. And he's taken anyway.'

I laughed. 'Jade West falling for a guy who's taken? I pity his girlfriend already. She'll be single in no time.' Jade scowled, but couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face anyway. 'Shut up,' she said as we walked to class, walking in a comfortable silence from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>3 PM<strong>

I waved goodbye at Cat, Robbie and Jade and turned around to dump my bag in my locker before I would head home.  
>'Hey Beck,' someone called behind me. I turned around and my heart did a double back flip as I watched Tori hurry closer. She looked really good, and almost all of her pregnancy-belly was gone.<br>Then again, André had told me she went to the gym three times a week to get all the extra kilos off.

'Beck, I really have a huge favor to ask of you,' she said, skidding to a stop in front of me. I smiled. 'Anything.'  
>A smile spread across her face and she ran a hand through her hair. 'Well, I got to pick up June from daycare, but André can't drive me because he has to get his grandma from the hospital. So . . .' I grinned. 'So you're here to beg me to drive you.'<p>

She smiled sheepishly. 'Well . . . Yeah.' I smirked. 'Sure. Jade's catching a ride with Robbie and Cat, so I got plenty of time.'  
>She clapped her hands. 'Yay!' She threw her arms around me. My heart stopped beating in shock. Everything seemed to heat up around me.<br>'Thanks Beck,' she whispered in my ear. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her waist to hug her back and replied, 'Anytime.'

Of course, she leaned back, but didn't let go of me, as I didn't let go of her waist either. Her breath washed over my cheek, and she seemed—again—way too close to think rationally. Involuntarily, I leaned in, as she did the same. 'Tori,' I whispered, my body burning with desire for her touch.  
>Her breathing was hard and uneven as she leaned even closer. 'Beck,' She whispered, 'Beck, we can't do this again. . .'<p>

Her words cleared the haze in my head a little bit, but not enough to snap me out of it. 'Don't pretend you don't want to,' I whispered back, slowly rotating us, pushing her back against the lockers. But slowly, she pushed me back, shaking her head. 'No. Beck, I can't. I'm with André.'

Again and again, whenever she said those words, she broke my heart, and I let her do it too. I bit my lip and let go of her, taking a step back. 'Sorry,' I whispered. 'Don't know what got into me.' She smiled uncomfortably. 'Don't worry. I think it got into me too for a moment.'

Desperate to change the subject, I ran a hand through my hair and said, 'So . . . Should we go get June?' 'Yeah,' She said, the forced smile still on her face. 'We should. Come on.' She headed for the door, and I followed her, suppressing the urge to bang my head against the nearest wall.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

The ride to June's daycare was mostly silent, broken only by Tori's voice when she told me to turn right or left.

Finally, I pulled into the parking lot of a large white building painted with large letters in every color of the rainbow, reading the words 'For kids, by Kids.'  
>And truly, the colors were splattered on the walls everywhere, in and outside of the lines. I grinned. 'This is where you sent June?'<br>She smirked. 'I know the manager. She's my aunt. June can go here for free.' I smiled. 'Ah. . . So that's the catch.'

She playfully slapped my arm and got out of the car. I didn't move for a moment, finding myself in a dilemma—should I go inside with her?  
>Luckily for me, Tori solved the problem before it got really embarrassing by opening the door for me and asking, 'You coming?'<p>

Smirking, I nodded, got out, locked the car and offered Tori my arm, still grinning mischievously. Even if I couldn't kiss her, that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy being close to her, did it? Right?

She smiled and took my arm, still grinning, dragging me to the door. 'So, how's June doing, actually? I haven't been able to ask much of her lately, you know, with all the . . . Stuff going on.' I was referring to the Jade-mess and she knew that. She shrugged. 'She wakes up quite a lot at night, but André's really great at calming her down, so usually, he's the only one being tired in the morning.' I ignored yet another pang of jealousy.

'So you're not breastfeeding her anymore?' She shook her head. 'Nah. She didn't really like it anyway.' I smirked. 'Beats me. Why wouldn't she?'  
>Tori's mouth fell open in shock, and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at her expression. 'Beck!' She exclaimed, slapping her hand on my chest, harder than before. 'I was kidding, Tori!' I grinned, trying to hold back laughter while dodging her fierce attempts to hit me again.<p>

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look stern. 'You better be.'

By that time, we'd reached a large hall, filled with dozens of kids, from being no older than June to the age of five or six.  
>The din was unbelievable, and it was incredible how much noise a bunch of toddlers could make. If I wouldn't know any better, I'd think there was a war raging in the room.<p>

People in bright pink T-shirts moved expertly across the room, avoiding tripping over the kids running around and rolling over the floor so many times I thought they must have had some kind of radar for it.  
>Tori headed over to a more quiet part of the room, where a bunch of cribs where set and five young girls were cooing and making funny faces at the babies. I grinned.<p>

Tori seemed to know exactly where June was, because within ten seconds, she'd walked over to the right crib and lifted her out.  
>'Hey baby,' she cooed, tickling June's nose, causing the little girl to giggle in delight.<p>

And I couldn't help but feel my love for Tori grow even more.

She'd been through so much, and yet, she was able to love June, the thing that would always remind her of what she'd been through.  
>Tori caught me staring at her and smiled. She turned around, rocking June in her arms and said, 'Look who's here baby. It's uncle Beck. You wanna go say hi to him?' June grunted in her mother's arms and I laughed shortly, as did Tori.<p>

She walked closer and grinned. 'So now I'm uncle Beck?' I asked.  
>She smiled. 'Well, I could always go for grandpa, but then you'd have to fight my dad for being her favorite.' I raised my hands in fake defeat. 'Fair enough. I'll settle for uncle.'<p>

She lowered her gaze to June, a mollified expression coloring her features. My heart sped up at her proximity. 'Do you want to hold her?' Tori suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
>Panic surged through my veins. 'Me? I don't know if that's—' 'Don't be silly. You'll be fine. She's not some dangerous monster.' My heart was beating faster again, but this time in fear of doing something incredibly stupid or wrong.<p>

Slowly, she outstretched her arms towards me, and I reached for June, finally cradling the tiny human being in my arms, finding it easier than I had thought. June looked up at me with deep blue eyes and smiled a toothless smile. It was heartwarming. She looked exactly like Tori when she smiled.  
>Tori smiled at me. 'She likes you,' she concluded. I pretended to be offended. 'Why the doubt? I am a very likable person, for your information.' Tori smiled and patted my arm. 'I know. Do you mind waiting here for a moment,' she added, 'I have to go ask my aunt something.'<p>

And with those words, she left me standing alone with June, panic welling up in me again. I looked down at June, grinning when she cooed and smiled at me again.

'Well, I guess that just leaves you and me, kid.'

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

I needed to get away from beck for a moment, before my head became too fogged and I would do something incredibly stupid. Kissing him again, for instance. That is, after I loved it, but still.

Seeing Beck with June in his arms was . . . A picture of absolute perfection. There was nothing that had ever caused my heart to flutter in happiness more than that had. And his expression of absolute and complete contentment when she smiled at him . . . He was fucking perfect, and he didn't even know it.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. _André! Tori, think about André! _  
>But, being completely honest, things weren't as smooth and natural as they had been before. I don't know what it was, but, even though he was still there whenever I needed him, I felt more distant from him than before. Not allowing myself to think any more on the subject, I cleared my head of everything but June.<p>

I spotted my aunt in her office and knocked before I entered.

'Hi aunt Sonya!' My aunt looked up and smiled at me. 'Ah, Tori. How are you, sweetie?' She walked around her desk and hugged me softly.  
>I smiled and returned the hug. 'I'm great, aunt Sonya. How's June been today?'<p>

'Good. She's eating and sleeping well, screaming her head off for attention every now and then, but still. Are you here alone?'  
>I shook my head and suppressed an annoyed groan as thoughts about Beck snuck back into my mind. 'No, Beck's with her.'<p>

She frowned. 'The cute one? I thought you and André—' I interrupted her. 'We are. Beck and I are just friends.' She raised an eyebrow.  
>'Tori, honey, you don't go from liking someone as much as you liked Beck to being just friends. Besides, the way you two were talking to each other a minute ago, I could've sworn you, him and June were a perfect little family.'<p>

I groaned and sank into one of her chairs. 'Why does everyone keep saying that?' Aunt Sonya smiled sympathetically and patted my knee while sitting down on the chair next to mine.

'Tori, I'm saying it because he makes you smile in a way even André doesn't.' I sighed. She bit her lip. 'Tori, I have to ask. Do you love Beck?'

I considered every possible response that came up at the question. Every single one of them was denying, but there was only one answer that was true.  
>I got up and walked to the glass wall of her office, studying Beck as he rocked June in his arms, a smile on his lips.<p>

I felt a smile spread on my own face.

'Yes. I think I do.'

* * *

><p><strong>I promised you more Bori, and here it is :D<br>If it's not going fast enough for you . . . Too Bad!**

**I'm not going to let them get together for a while :p **

**So, I hardly got reviews on the last chapter, which made me kinda sad :( Will you guys give me some more for Christmas? **

**Btw, Merry Christmas in advance to everyone and a happy New Year!  
>Celebrate the New Year well, because according to the Maya's, this'll be our last :p The world as we know it is going to end on my best friends birthday next year. Well that sucks xD <strong>

**So, anyway, back to the story, I really hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and everyone, please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope. No awesome Christmas present (though I did love Blooptorious xD)**

**Guys. . . What up?  
>I only got like 6 reviews :( so much for more reviews for Christmas. <strong>

**Anyway, this chapter is not as good as the others, it's a real filler. **

**I hope you like it anyway. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**JADE'S POV**

Though I had caught myself day-dreaming about him several times today already, there wasn't a hair on my head that considered telling him how I felt. Or telling Beck who he was.

I sighed.

And yet, maybe it would be better if I did. I mean, I didn't want to end up like Beck, actually falling in love with someone who was already taken.  
>I knew for sure that Beck felt more for Tori than just the average teenage crush thing, and God, I would give everything never to feel like he did about Tori.<p>

Love was an overrated thing. All it did was get you hurt. I'd only loved once before, and I knew how much that had hurt, so I decided that, if I could help it, I wouldn't do it again.

I closed my eyes and stretched out on the crappy couch, yawning broadly. Considering my position, I knew I would have to do something about my crush, before it got out of hand. The thing was, I didn't know what.  
>He wasn't just taken.<p>

He was dating one of my best friends. If I broke them up, I would hurt her really bad, and even though I pretended not to care about hurting anyone's feelings, I hated the thought of it.

I groaned softly. _What am I going to do? _

**_How about thinking about his name, for a change. Just calling him 'him' every time makes it so impersonal._**

I groaned louder. _Great. Now I have a voice in my head, talking to me. Just totally super._

**_That's what you get when you avoid your friends. _**

_I avoid my friends because I don't want to see him and do something stupid._

**_Like what? Pressing him up against the wall and kiss him senseless in front of – _**

_Don't say her name! Not his either. I don't want to think about it!_

**_Alright, suit yourself. But you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. _**

_Right, just walk up to him and say, 'Hey man, I love you?' _

I stopped myself from thinking any further and shot up as the meaning of my thoughts sank in.

Could I be in that deep already? Was it possible?  
>Love?<p>

And as I thought it, I felt an ominous feeling of relief and regret wash over me.  
>Even if I didn't want to be. I was in way too deep now.<p>

I was in love.

With my friend's boyfriend.

Oh fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV<strong>

June was blinking lazily, yawning broadly while I was rocking her in my arms gently. The feeling of being responsible for another human was almost scary, but it seemed to me like June had already taken possession of my heart, and everything along with it.

She was even more perfect than Tori. If that was possible.  
>She yawned again, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. The girl standing by the crib next to June's smiled at me. 'I bet she's a though one to get asleep at night, isn't she?' She asked. I shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.<p>

_Does she seriously think I'm June's dad?_

'I . . . I don't know. I'm just a friend of Tori's.' Her smile faltered. 'Oh. I'm sorry. It's just, June's dark hair and her smile. . . And when you were rocking her so sweetly, smiling as if you wouldn't trade her for anything. . .'  
>I raised an eyebrow and studied June again. Now she mentioned it, I did see the dark, near-black hair that stuck to her head.<p>

I looked back to the girl and smiled. 'Don't worry about it. It's an easy mistake.' She seemed slightly comforted and turned back to the baby she was tending to.

I turned around, looking for Tori, and caught her staring at me through a glass wall, alongside a woman who looked very much like her. Wondering if they had been taking about me, I inclined my head at smiled when Tori blushed lightly and turned around. She'd definitely been talking about me.

June let out a loud cry and startled me. I nearly dropped her; I quickly looked down at her, seeing tears well up in her large blue eyes.  
>'Hey now', I said, eager to stop her from crying. Nothing I said or did seemed to make any difference whatsoever, and my panic rose higher every passing second, so I resorted to desperate measures.<p>

Copying Tori's moves from earlier, I stroked my fingers past June's nose, over her cheeks and forehead and her chin. She cooed in pleasure and grabbed my finger with her tiny little hands as soon as I came within grasping range. Her tiny hand could barely close around my index finger, but her grip was seriously tight.

'Hey you,' Tori said behind me, laughing softly. I turned around, somehow feeling relieved that Tori was here again, and otherwise kind of curious to know what she'd been saying about me earlier. 'Hey look June,' I chuckled, 'It's your mommy. Wanna go say hi to her?' Tori laughed again, her smile lifting the pieces of my broken heart and mending it, only so she could break it when I next saw her with André.

She held out her arms, and I carefully returned June to her, surprised by the empty feeling she left in my arms, where she had seemed to fit naturally.

Tori's smile seemed to grow as she felt June's weight in her arms again, and when she looked up into my eyes, there was something different.

Something that hadn't been there before.

'Tori,' I whispered, suddenly aware of how close we were, 'Are you okay?' She raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Yeah. Why?'  
>'I don't know. There's something different.' She bit her lip.<p>

'I just made a very hard decision.' I frowned. 'How so?'

She flashed a smile and whispered, 'I know who I love more.'

* * *

><p><strong>ANDRÉ'S POV<br>Vega residence**

As I opened the door, I knew Tori wasn't home yet.  
>Though that was quite disappointing, I was sort of relieved at the same time.<p>

I love her, don't get me wrong, I do, but there's just something not right between us anymore. I don't know what makes me say that, but there just isn't.

Ever since we helped Beck get Jade back on track, Tori grew more distant. I know she loves me, but I've been doubting for a while, if maybe, just maybe, she loves someone else more than me.  
>I know very well who that someone else might be, and strangely, I couldn't even hate him for it anymore. I knew how he felt about her, even before we were a thing.<p>

And I knew she had a thing for him. She always had.

So why was it such a surprise? I should've seen it coming. And it should hurt more. Losing my best friend.

I sat down, praising myself lucky that both Tori's parents and Trina were taking a cruise to Hawaii. I had to talk to Tori about this.

Today.

Just as I was about to text her, asking where she was, she opened the door, her expression . . . Elated. She saw me and stopped, swinging the door shut behind her. June wriggled in her arms, and after a short, uncomfortable silence, she moved to the crib, laid June in it carefully and turned back to me, arms crossed over her chest, biting her lip.

'André,' She finally said, 'We've got to talk.'

* * *

><p><strong>Bori coming really soon xD<br>Only one more chapter without Bori. And it'll be a short one, I promise :p**

**So everyone, I told myself I wouldn't update until I get at least to 75 reviews. Can we do that?**

**Pretty pretty please? Sugar on top?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and everyone, please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**

**PS No, André doesn't live with Tori, but he stays over when her parents are out, because he doesn't want her to be alone. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nein. Njet. Nope. No. Nee. Non.  
>I can think of a few more ways, but I'm sure this gets the thing clear xD<strong>

**Wow xD Two chapters in one day xD  
>You'll have to wait for the next one though xD<strong>

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>ANDRÉ'S POV**

Tori sat down next to me, crossing her legs and facing me. She seemed to have a hard time finding the words to say the things I knew she was going to say. The things I shouldn't want her to say. And yet, I felt . . . Numb. Like the possibility of losing Tori as my girlfriend didn't really bother me, though it absolutely should.

Only it didn't.

'Look, André,' she started, shifting around uncomfortably. 'Tori,' I interrupted, before she could go any further. 'I know what you're going to say.'  
>Her eyes grew larger with surprise, and she said, 'You do?'<p>

I sighed.

'Tori, I know you better than anyone else. I know that you never loved me as much as you love him. At least not the same way.' She bit her lip.  
>'I thought I did.' I felt a wave of love take hold of me and found my hand caressing her cheek before I was even aware of what I was doing. 'I know you did. I wanted to believe you did.'<p>

Her eyes filled with tears and spilled over, and the sight of her sadness caused me pain. I hated it when Tori was sad, even though I knew we were on the brink of breaking up. 'Tori,' I whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. Hugging me back, she sobbed, 'I just don't want to lose you.' I closed my eyes in desperation. 'Who said I wanted to lose you?' She shrugged and continued to cry into my shirt. 'I don't think we can go back to being just friends, like nothing ever happened between us,' she whispered.  
>I shook my head and ran a hand through her hair. 'Tori, baby, I don't know either. But we can try.' She sat up slightly, her makeup run. 'We can?'<p>

I laughed. 'Did you think you could get rid of me that easily, muchacha?' She smiled through her tears. 'No. But I mean, you're a dude. Most dudes don't like hanging out with their exes.' I grinned, hiding the pain it did cause. 'I'm not most dudes. Besides, if Beck and Jade can do it, why not us?' My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment, considering the possibility that I might not lose her after all.

She gently tried to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, only making the black stripes on it smear out worse. I smiled slightly and picked a tissue from the box on the table, helping her and cleaning her face of the makeup at the same time.

'So,' she said, running her hand through her hair, 'does this change . . . I mean are we. . .' I sighed, accepting the pang of sorrow the breaking up caused, knowing that we were never meant to be in the first place.

I smiled, opened my arms for her and said, 'Back to best friends?' She hesitated for a moment and then smiled, hugging me closely.

'Best friends.'

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV<strong>

I sighed and dropped myself on the couch in my RV. Tori refused to talk about whatever the hell she had meant by saying she knew who she loved more, frustrating me beyond belief. I dropped her off at her house, and she had seemed sad about something, though she kept smiling all the time.

Weird. But I love her.

I had of course considered the possibility she finally decided she loved me more than she loved André, but—as I told myself over and over again—she would've said something during the ride to her house, or when she introduced me to her aunt, who kept smiling at me in a really weird way.

I closed my eyes, leaning back into the pillows and listened to the pounding of the heavy raindrops on the roof.  
>I actually promised myself I'd run a mile today, to get the frustration out of my system, but there was no way in hell that I'd do that in this weather. No one in his right mind would go out in this weather.<p>

I vaguely noticed my phone vibrating in my back pocket, so—groaning loudly— I got up, pulled it from my pocket and frowned as I read the caller's ID.

'Jade?' I asked while picking up.

'Beck. Hi. I'm sorry to call you so late but I just have to talk to someone or I think I might go mad,' she rattled in a hurried tone, hardly understandable.

I frowned and ran a hand through my hair. 'Slow down, Jade, I can barely hear what you're saying. What's wrong?'

The other side of the line went still for a moment, but I waited patiently for Jade to gather her thoughts.  
>'I . . .' She stopped and sighed. 'I think I'm not just crushing anymore.'<p>

I frowned. 'What do you mean?'

She groaned. 'I think I'm in love with him, Beck. And I hate being in too deep, all it does it get me hurt, and I can't handle anymore rejection or pain, I think I might go insane if he doesn't feel the same way, which I think he doesn't, so I—'

'Jade!' I interrupted her rant, 'Who's him? I can't tell you what to do or help you with anything unless you tell me who he is!'

She didn't answer me for so long, I actually thought she'd hung up. After about ten minutes of silence, I heard her sigh. 'If I tell you, will you promise me not to tell anyone else?' I smiled.  
>'Of course. Now tell me.' I smirked. 'You know you wanna.'<p>

She groaned through the phone. 'Beck! I mean it! If you tell anyone, I'll bring my scissors and show the various ways to kill someone with them. Very slowly.'

I laughed and nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me and said, 'Jade. I know you are serious. Now tell me. Who's the lucky dude?'

She swallowed audibly. 'André, Beck. I think I'm in love with André.'

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be filled with plenty of Bori!<br>And it will be longer too! At least I hope so xD**

**Thanks you guys, for reviewing and favoriting and alerting and. . . Well, you get the point :p**

**How about the next deal: I'll upload sooner than I planned if you can get me . . . Hmm. . .  
>85 to 90 reviews? <strong>

**Deal? xD Let's give that a shot :p**

**Anyway, everyone, thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still wishing. **

**Yes, people, this is it xD The big Bori chapter :p  
>I wrote most of it on a train, going from one side of the country to the other :D <strong>

**I hope you like it. This is the first time I actually wrote explicit Bori, so forgive me if it isn't as good as you'd hoped. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>BECK'S POV**

After I'd convinced Jade she should try to get over André, I couldn't think of anything better to do than to lay down on my couch, staring at the ceiling, trying to grasp the concept of how fucked up my life had become.

I was in love with my best friend's girlfriend, my ex was in love with my best friend, my best friend hated me and the girlfriend didn't really seem to know what she wanted. The only ones that seemed to act even remotely 'normal' were Cat and Robbie.

What kind of a fucked up world was this?

I caught myself yet again thinking of Tori, but I didn't have the energy anymore to stop myself. I was so tired of trying to tell myself that I wasn't hopelessly whipped when it came to Tori Vega. There was no way that I was actually going to believe it, no matter how many times I repeated it.

I closed my eyes, sighing while I listened to the pounding of the rain on the roof of the RV. Maybe tomorrow would bring something new, some easier way to deal with this mess. And maybe it wouldn't.

I groaned. I hated feeling this confused and messed up. I hated not knowing exactly what I wanted.

Sure, I wanted Tori. I needed her. But I also needed her to be happy. And I wanted her to be with me.

_Ugh! So frustrating!_

I glanced at the clock, groaning because it was only seven PM. Way too early to try to get some sleep. Even if I did fall asleep, I would be awake in the middle of the night again, freaking over this whole damn situation.

Sitting up, I considered calling André, to try and clear the air between us, because I really needed my best friend right now. Even though my best friend was the reason I was in this mess.

_No. _I told myself. _I can't blame André for falling for Tori. _So, sighing, I picked my phone off the floor and was about to dial André's number when the bell of my RV rung. I jumped in surprise and frowned.  
>It was pouring outside. Who in his right mind would come calling now?<p>

I tossed my phone on the bed and headed for the door. 'Who is it?' I called before opening it. 'Beck?' An all too familiar voice called. 'Beck, open up, it's me.'

I ran for the door, stumbling over my own feet several times, and wrenched it open, finding a soaking wet and yet exhilarated Tori Vega standing on my doorstep.

Her clothes and hair were drenched, and she smiled apologetically when she walked in and then stopped, realizing she was dripping all over the floor.

I managed to keep my cool somehow and frowned while closing the door. 'Tori. What are you doing here? Where's June?'

She swallowed and turned back to me, rubbing her hands together nervously.

'I have to tell you something. And . . . I'm not sure how to say it. Nor can I really think of why I'm telling you. I mean, I could just be messing everything up for all of us, but . . .' she sighed and looked up. Her eyes met mine and I stopped breathing.

'André and I broke up.'

Her words hung between us like a cloud, and for no good reason whatsoever, I couldn't precisely grasp the meaning of what she had just said.

_They broke up. She broke up with André. She's free. _

Slowly, I felt relief well up in me, but dancing around and singing in joy seemed like a really stupid thing to do right now.  
>Instead, I settled for running a hand through my hair and trying to hide my smile. 'Oh. I'm . . . I'm sorry. Why?'<p>

She shrugged, biting her lip. 'We both knew that it was time. If we hadn't broken up now, I don't think we could've agreed on remaining friends. I don't even know if we'll manage now.'

Though there was nothing that made me happier now, I was still thoroughly confused. 'But, why tell me? Why not Cat? Or Jade?'

She looked up again, taking my breath away, and smiled apologetically. 'I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to tell more.' Confusion grew.

_What is she saying? Does she mean. . . _

'Oh.' I couldn't think of a response that would be fit for what she had just said. She took a step closer, her eyes sparkling. 'But that's not what I wanted to tell you.' I frowned and involuntarily took a step closer to her.

'It isn't?'

She shook her head. 'No. It's not. It's . . . Something else. Something that could change everything.' My heart started pounding so hard and fast, I was convinced that if she'd stop talking, she could hear it.

'Well . . .' I managed to choke out, 'What is it?'

She bit her lip and looked in my eyes, stopping my heart in the process, and took one calculated step closer. 'Beck,' she whispered, leaning up, cupping my face in her hands, 'stop talking.'

And then she kissed me. And I seriously mean that she kissed me for a change. I didn't do anything. I think I was in shock.

It was only a peck compared to that once we'd kissed before, but it was filled with passion and love and . . . And. . . What was I saying?

Before I got the chance to do more than blink, she leaned back and smiled sadly.

'I love you, Beck. And I know that you're way out of my league, but I don't care. I'm done hiding my feelings. I needed you to know how I feel.' She took a step back, and though my head was screaming at my body to respond in any way, I couldn't remember how I was supposed to move. Or breathe.

She shook her head and looked at the tips of her shoes. 'So that's it, I guess. I'll . . . I'll just go.' Before I had caught on with what she was doing, she pushed past me and walked outside, into the pouring rain, leaving me standing frozen in the middle of my RV, trying to remember why I wasn't doing anything to stop her.

It took me about .0000000001 seconds to realize that if I wouldn't go after her, I'd lose her. And it kind of pissed me off that she assumed I didn't love her back. Was she insane?

So, finally regaining control over my body, I turned and followed her. 'Tori!' I yelled, hardly able to see through the rain.  
>She stopped a few feet from me, and I could clearly see she'd been crying, despite the raindrops that were drenching me to the bone.<p>

'Tori, what the hell was that?' I had to raise my voice to make sure she could hear me. Taking angry strides towards her, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. 'You can't just waltz into my RV, tell me that you and my best friend broke up, kiss me, announce you love me and walk away without giving me the chance to say anything!'

Tori pushed me back, throwing her hands up in the air angrily. 'What would you have said, Beck? I'm sorry that I don't feel the same?'

She kicked at a tiny rock that lay hidden in the grass. 'I'm sorry, but you're my best friend's ex and that's just wrong? What, Beck? What could you possibly have said that would make me feel any better?' Her voice broke, and I knew she was crying.

_How can she think I don't feel the same? How can she possibly believe I never meant any of it? I kissed her!_

I felt my anger and frustration leak away and I took another step closer to her.

'How about I love you too?'

She looked up, her eyes large in wonder, but a smile spread on her lips nonetheless. 'You do?' She whispered in amazement, involuntarily taking another step closer.

I smiled and nodded, reaching for her hand. 'You can be so airheaded sometimes. Did you really believe that I kissed you because I was bored?' She shook her head. 'I was afraid to believe it meant something and then be disappointed.'

I laughed, no longer caring that the rain was soaking me and her and that we'd both probably be sick tomorrow, and pulled her closer by her hand, caressing her cheek. My heart started beating faster again, and I noticed her breathing was uneven. She was still nervous.

I chuckled softly and stroked the hair from her neck, pressing soft kisses on her neck as she gasped and grabbed my arms instinctively.

'I love you, Tori Vega,' I whispered as I let my lips brush past her ear. 'I love you.'

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

Who would've believed it? He wasn't fooling around, he meant what he said and did.

I breathed in sharply as he moved closer, and he chuckled softly while stroking the hair from my neck. A chill ran through me as I felt his lips ghost over my neck before he pressed down several gentle kisses.

As he brushed his lips past my ear, he whispered the words I'd been longing to hear for years. The words that caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach and make me feel lightheaded. 'I love you, Tori Vega,' he whispered, 'I love you.'

I let out an involuntary sigh and gripped his arms tightly. I took a moment to try and focus on what to do next, but he didn't give me the time to do more than gasp.

He set more kisses on my neck, suddenly biting down hard enough for me to gasp sharply. Subconsciously, I dug my nails into his arm. I felt his smile on my neck as he kissed the spot where he'd bit, setting a definite hickey, and I felt my mind go into overdrive.  
>I couldn't think of anything but what he was doing to me and that it wasn't enough. I needed more.<p>

Quickly moving my hand from his arm, I used it to bring his head up and level with mine. I barely registered the intense look in his eyes before I crashed my lips onto his.

Thinking my mind had been gone before was idiocy. It had been obliterated the second his lips touched mine. The moment out lips came into contact, I was gone. I hardly knew what my body was doing; it was as if it had a mind separate from my own. Not that it was doing me much good at the moment anyway.

I pulled him closer by his shirt with one hand, twisting my fingers in his hair with my other hand. I could feel his heartbeat as he tightened his hold around my waist. Letting out a low moan as he bit my bottom lip, I thought I heard him growl in response.

And we still weren't close enough.

He definitely felt the same, as he let his hands travel down my back, to my waist and further down to my thighs. Gently, not breaking the kiss, he forced me to wrap my legs around his waist, groaning loudly in the process.  
>As I tilted my head, deepening the kiss, he growled softly, kissing me back with more passion and fervor than before.<p>

Slowly, he began to stumble back, to his RV, while slipping his hands under my shirt. I yelped in shock as I felt his ice-cold and wet hands on my skin, but within seconds, I'd forgotten all about it when he did something to distract me again.

Finally, his back made contact with the side of the RV, and he broke the kiss with obvious reluctance.

I pouted and he smiled widely as he opened the door of the RV, carrying me inside in an almost-bride-like fashion. As soon as the door had been closed behind us, I pulled him closer, pressing my lips on his again.

He smiled into the kiss, stumbling back until he hit something hard – the bed. He sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled into the kiss, twisting my fingers in his hair, bringing his face closer to mine before knocking him down on his back, grinning when he grunted. I moved my lips from his, smiling when he gasped as I gave him a hickey identical to mine.

Still smirking, I moved my hands under his shirt, tickling his tummy, and pulled it over his head. He looked even better without a shirt than he had in my imagination. He flipped us, so now he was on top of me, hitching my leg around his hip firmly, while moving his other hand under my shirt, pulling it over my head when he saw the chance.

The kisses that were shared now were more sweet and gentle. I giggled when my lips were free, as he tickled my tummy softly. Beck laughed as well, a sound that made my heart do a double back flip, and ran his fingers through my hair on both sides of my face.

And suddenly I became more aware of myself and what I was doing. Beck felt my hesitation as leaned back, a frown on his handsome features.

'Tori? Are you okay? Did I do something?' His voice shot up an octave in panic. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –' I smiled at him and put my finger on his lips, silencing him effectively. 'No, you didn't. . .' I bit my lip. 'I just don't think I'm ready to go there yet.' He sighed in relief and slowly made to pull away, but I stopped him, causing him to frown again.

I smiled. 'Who said I was done with you?' He grinned and leaned down to press his lips on mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

Beck smiled at me as I slowly buttoned the shirt I'd borrowed from him while my own clothes were drying.  
>He sat on his bed, shirtless – I couldn't keep my eyes off him – with a dry pair of jeans on.<p>

'I liked it better when you were taking your clothes off,' he smirked, 'Although,' he got up and wrapped his arms around my waist, 'you do look irresistibly sexy.'  
>I smiled. 'Right back at you.'<p>

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips on mine, smiling into the kiss as I moaned.

He leaned back and smiled, refusing to let go of me. 'What time is it?' I asked, trying to get him to turn around, so I could see the clock.  
>He glanced over my shoulder. 'Around eleven. Why?' I sighed. 'I can't keep June's babysitter forever.' He frowned. 'You hired a babysitter?'<p>

I smiled. 'Well. . . Actually, André's babysitting her. I asked Jade and Cat to keep him company, but Jade's the only one that showed.'

He stared at me. 'Wait,' He said, taking a step back, shaking his head. 'Let me get this straight. You left June with André.' I nodded. 'Okay,' he nodded, 'That much I can get. But you left André alone with Jade.' I smiled as I watched him catch on with my intentions.

'Jade and André. In one room. Alone. Tori,' He said, still frowning, 'Jade's kind of –' I interrupted him, 'in love with André. Yeah. I know.'  
>His mouth fell open. 'But how? She didn't even want to tell me.'<p>

I grinned. 'Oh come on. I'm not blind. I saw the way she was looking at him. And I knew he used to crush on her.' At this, he seemed to be completely speechless. 'Wait. Pause and rewind. André used to crush on Jade?' He said, running a hand through his hair. He was sweet when he was confused.

'Yeah. Long story. Before you and Jade broke up. Remember 365 Days?' He nodded. 'He wrote that song for Jade.' I was sure he might fall over because of an information-overdose, so I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He groaned and pulled away, still confused. 'But Jade –' I pressed my lips on his again. 'Beck,' I said as I leaned back, 'Talking about your ex and my ex together is really the last thing I want to be doing now.' He smiled and returned his lips to mine.

He leaned back, smirking at my pout. 'Why don't you call them and ask them if they mind taking care of June all night. Your clothes aren't dry either, and it's still pouring outside.' I smiled. 'My, my. Beck, are you seriously suggesting I sleep over already? We haven't even decided what this all means for us.'

He nodded, smiling slightly. 'True. Very true.' He advanced on me, the sly smile still on his lips, wrapped his arms around my waist again. 'So. . . Maybe I should get things cleared.' His smile made my heart flutter.  
>'Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend? All mine, and I'll be all yours.' I felt a smile grow on my lips and nodded.<p>

'Yeah. Of course.' He smiled and kissed me softly. 'So,' he said when he leaned back. 'Now will you sleep here?'

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo, what did you think?<br>Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? **

**Please, let me know what you think xD**

**Next chapter will be up soon, but I have to work out the lining first, so it might take a while longer than usual :p**

**Shoutouts:**

**Wibbelkind - Spawn of Hades - StrawberryCrush: Yes, you guessed right, but just because Jade likes André, doesn't mean he'll like her back ;)**

**Wibbelkind: ****Actually, he isn't, but you're right, that would've been a twist xD  
>I just might've used that, were it not that Beck and Tori never had sex. Too bad, huh?<strong>

**Anyway, everyone, thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Victorious characters - only the story and original characters are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**_ANDRÉ'S POV – The previous night_

I couldn't have told you why I didn't mind doing things for Tori while she decided to do . . . Things with my best friend. I didn't even know why I was okay with that. I just was.  
>Maybe because I knew how much he loved her. And because I knew she loved him too, even if she had been denying it for a long time.<p>

I shook off my thoughts and turned my attention instead to June, who was wailing loudly by now. I checked the clock. 'She's hungry,' I muttered to myself. 'Of course.' I hurried to the fridge, pulling out one of the bottles Tori had stored there.

Five minutes later, June was happily sucking up her food, using one tiny hand to tug at my finger, the other to secure the bottle.  
>By the time she had finished the bottle, a satisfied smile had replaced her former scowl, and she was blinking lazily.<br>I couldn't help but smile.

I knew why I didn't mind babysitting June. I loved June. She was a perfect little accident, as Tori often called her. She was my best friend's baby.  
>I looked up and shook my head when I realized that – despite the stirrings of feelings I had had – I had never loved Tori more than as my best friend. That's all we were supposed to be.<p>

June burped, snapping me out of my thoughts, and giggled softly as she yawned.

Still smiling slightly, I returned her to her crib, watching her fall asleep while she cuddled with the huge teddy bear Cat had bought her.

When I was sure she was asleep, I lowered myself on the couch, going over my earlier conversation with Tori.  
>She didn't want to lose me. <em>Great, I don't want to lose her. <em>She had actually believed she loved me more than Beck. _So did I. _She was right though – it was going to be really hard to go back to being friends – but I had no doubt that somehow, we would manage. I wasn't about to lose the best friend I ever had due to a stupid mistake.

I sighed, flicking through the channels of the TV absent-mindedly, hoping there would be something on that would keep my attention long enough so I wouldn't have to think about my best friend and my ex-girlfriend getting at it.

When nothing came up, I pulled out my phone and fired up the app for The Slap. When I finally got to my homepage, I noticed Tori's last update.

**Tori Vega: Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck!**

**Mood: Slightly wonky :s**

I sighed. I wanted Tori to be happy, really, I do, but I can't deny that I feel slightly offended by the idea that she'd pick Beck over me.

Shrugging off my thoughts, I returned to my own Slap page and clicked 'Refresh status'.

**André Harris: In one room with the most beautiful girl in the world xD  
>Too bad she's only three months old. <strong>

**Mood: Babysit-ish.**

At the same time, the doorbell rang, causing June to wake up again and start crying. I cursed softly and ran for the crib, yelling 'The door's open!' over my shoulder.

As I turned around, rocking June softly, rubbing over her back soothingly as I knew she liked, I startled greatly.  
>'Damn it, Jade!' I cursed, still rocking June, 'What are you doing here?'<p>

Jade smiled apologetically and held up her phone. 'Tori texted to ask if I wanted to keep you company while you were babysitting June.'  
>For a moment, I tried to think of what to say, and then, as I realized what Tori had been up to, laughed softly.<p>

'She set us up,' I told Jade, who frowned slightly. 'Set us up? What do you mean?' I bit my lip hesitantly. Should I tell her what Tori had told me?  
>'Well, you know . . . Tori had this crazy thought that you . . . That you kind of had a thing for me. And because she knows I used to have a thing for you . . .' I sighed. 'She set us up.'<p>

To my surprise, Jade blushed a deep shade of scarlet. 'She knew?' She whispered. 'Tori knew?'  
>June had finally stopped crying and had already fallen asleep again. Avoiding Jade's gaze, I returned June to the crib, sighing in relief.<p>

When I turned around, Jade had sank onto the couch, biting her lip nervously. 'So are you mad?' She said as I sat down again. I frowned. 'Mad? Why would I be mad?' She leaned closer as she spoke, seemingly as if she couldn't help herself. 'Because Tori is with Beck and not you. And because she set you and me up?' I couldn't help but smile. 'Nah. She was just trying to help us.'

Jade smiled at me, and suddenly, I felt something tingle deep in the pit of my stomach, something I hadn't felt for a very long time.  
>'So should we talk about this?' she said softly. I ran a hand through my dreads and nodded.<p>

'I guess we should.'

* * *

><p><em>TORI'S POV – The 'Morning After'<em>

I awoke due to an abrupt move to my right, and a sudden wave of cold as the blankets were pulled away. Despite this obvious sign that it was about time to get up, I kept my eyes shut tight, smiling to myself as I pictured my very good dreams of last night. Then I groaned. They were only dreams. I groaned softly and turned to my right, trying to find my alarm clock to see what time it was.  
>Yet, instead of the familiar red shine of the alarm clock, I was greeted by Beck's warm brown eyes. For a moment, confusion reigned in my mind, and I was convinced I was still dreaming—as I had been doing all night. I smiled to myself as the hot feeling of lust seemed to pool deep in my abdomen.<p>

'Good morning, Tori.' His voice was deep and husky, and his hair was all over the place. And then I suddenly realized I was actually in one bed with Beck Oliver—the hot guy I had been crushing on for months—my ex-boyfriend's best friend.

A shot of adrenaline shot through my veins and I jumped up, out of the bed, pulling the sheets on the floor with me as they tangled around my legs, causing me to tumble against the wall, Beck's brown eyes following my jerky movements with a sly smile.

He peered down at me as I lay sprawled on his floor, the sheets tangled, wrapped tightly around my legs and arm. 'Nice to see you too,' he smirked, leaning on his elbows. I couldn't think—my brain seemed to be dead—I was absolutely flabbergasted to find myself waking up next to Beck. 'Beck? What . . . How did you . . . When . . .?' And then it hit me—my memory finally caught up with me. I tugged at the sheets and sat up, running a hand through my hair. _Woah_.I pulled up images from my so-called dream. Beck pulling my shirt over my head, rubbing his thumb over the thin fabric of my bra. Beck smiling down at me as I kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist. _Did that really happen?_

I stopped jumping around, trying to get the sheets to unwrap and stared at him, noting he wasn't wearing a shirt. Fearing the worst, I glanced down my own body. Holy shit. What the hell was I wearing? Wearing only an open button-down shirt, clearly displaying my lace bra and matching lace panties, I was sure I was giving him quite the eyeful. And he seemed to be enjoying it. Now why did that turn me on? 'Wait. Pause and rewind. You mean I didn't imagine all those things? It wasn't a dream?' He shifted back to lie totally at ease on the pillows. 'You dream of me?' he asked with a smile that made my legs feel like Jelly-O.

'I . . . Well, you . . .' Again, I couldn't get a coherent sentence out. Beck smiled and sat up. As he ran a hand through his hair, I couldn't think of anything sexier. God, if last night really happened. . . 'Beck. Did we really. . . You know . . .'  
>He smiled naughtily—my heart skipped a beat, and I definitely felt turned on—and patted the empty space on the bed next to him.<p>

Trying to ignore the things my body did when he smiled, I sat down next to him, yelping in surprise when he let his hands slide over my back. My heart was pounding, and with one swift move, Beck pulled me onto his lap, his hands on my thighs. I drew a shaky breath. Beck smiled again as he leaned in. 'Relax.'

And once again, his lips met mine, making me burn in desire. A thrill of excitement ran up my spine as he dragged his tongue past my lower lip.  
>Letting my instincts take over, I parted my lips, allowing him access, tangling my fingers in his hair to pull his face closer to mine.<p>

But—my curiosity winning from my desire for Beck—I broke the kiss and frowned at him. 'Is that a yes or a no?' He smiled—my heart did a back flip—and he replied, 'Is so hard to believe that it was all real?' Biting my lip, I leaned slightly back. 'Well . . . You know. Yesterday, I was still dating my best friend. Usually, one mourns longer than ten minutes over the break-up. Even if we didn't do anything more than making out.'

He smiled. 'Well, I suggest I make you forget all about André for the next ten minutes.' I frowned, confusion once again reigning all my emotions. 'Why only for the next ten minutes?' His smile seemed to grow. 'Because we have to get to school too today.' I pouted slightly, grinning when he pulled me closer for another kiss. Instinct took over and my eyelids fluttered shut as I ever so gently changed the pressure of my lips against his, pulling back slightly, then pressing forward once more. With a sweeping caress, he slid his hands up past my shoulders to cup my face in his hands. A small whimper escaped my lips as he took over, moving his lips so softly over mine, eliciting tingles of pleasure up and down my spine.

He smiled as he let his hands slide down again, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue past my bottom lip, demanding entrance. Slowly, I obliged and parted my lips, allowing his tongue slip in and softly touch my own. Butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach and a warm sensation prickled along my skin in a very satisfying way.

As his tongue teased and danced with mine, his hand—that had been resting on my waist—slid down to my thigh, absent-mindedly drawing circles. Before I knew it, he flipped us, pushing me down in the mattress, twisting his fingers in my hair as he did. It seemed the kiss went on forever before we finally broke apart for much needed air.

I couldn't help but smile as I took in his appearance. His cheeks were flushed with excitement, his lips were definitely swollen and his hair was all over the place. 'Mmm. . .' He murmured, 'That got hot fast.' I smiled slightly. 'We might have to discuss that later.' He shook his head. 'We could just do it again and see where it goes.' He ran his fingers up and down my spine, smiling when I shivered. 'We have to get dressed, you know that?'

I pouted.

He laughed and softly pressed his lips on mine, before getting up and picking up his jeans from the floor. I sighed and sat up, catching the shirt he tossed me.  
>As I pulled it over my head, Beck laughed softly. 'What?' I asked when I'd managed to get the shirt on. I saw he was holding my jeans, smirking slightly. 'What is it, Beck?' He tossed me my jeans and I guessed the answer to my own question as he said it.<p>

'It's still wet.' I scowled and dropped the jeans. 'What the hell am I going to wear now?' He laughed again. 'Nothing, I guess.'  
>I jumped up and pulled the shirt down a little further. 'I can't go to school wearing nothing.'<p>

Beck seemed to note the slight tone of panic in my voice, because he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss on my hair. 'Tori, baby, chill. I'll drive by your house first so you can pick up a dry pair of jeans. Alright?'

I sighed. 'Okay. Yeah, that sounds . . . Okay.' He nodded and handed me a pair of his khaki's. 'Put these on while we drive there.' I smiled suggestively. 'You don't like me like this?' I ran a finger over my thigh. His smile grew. 'Well, well, miss Vega. . . Are you seducing me?' I bit my lip playfully. He took a step closer. 'Cause I've got to warn you. . .' He grazed his lips past my ear, 'I like it.' And then he suddenly stepped back, laughing lightly at my expression while pulling a plain black shirt over his head.

Smirking, I stepped into the khaki's and buttoned it.

Beck turned to me again and smiled before softly kissing my forehead. 'D'you think André's still going to be there when we get to your place?' He asked while scooping up his sheets off the floor and throwing them carelessly back onto the bed. I shrugged and checked the time on my phone. 'I guess not. He said he'd take June to daycare. So he'll be at daycare by the time we get there.'

Beck smiled and picked up his bag. 'Then we should go – that is, if you want to get to school in time.' I couldn't help myself – his smile was irresistible.  
>As he tried to walk past me to get to the door, I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to mine, smiling into the kiss as he groaned and dropped his bag.<br>'Tori . . . Mmm. . .We've got . . . Mmm . . . School . . . Jeans. Mmm . . .' he whispered between the kisses.

Finally, when my lungs were screaming for air, he broke the kiss, panting slightly. 'Come on,' he said, 'Now we really got to go.'

Feeling like I was walking on clouds, I followed him outside, to his car. I couldn't help but smile all the time.  
>Beck was amazing. I loved him.<p>

He kissed the top of my hand softly as I got in the car.

Definitely the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't really like this chapter.<br>I don't know why. Maybe it'll grow on me after a while, but it's just somehow not that good.**

**Well, let me know what you think.**

**Don't know when I'll be able to update again, school's starting again, so . . . **

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUTS:**

**Wibbelkind: ****eah, you kinda see my dilemma there huh xD  
>There'll be more Jandré in the next chapter though :D<strong>

**BigStu0U:**** Yeah you will find out :D Or at least the guy that is most likely June's biological father:D**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. However, presently, I do own the large cup of coffee standing beside me. And I hate coffee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>BECK'S POV**

'Okay class,' Antony yelled, attempting to get our attention, 'Everyone seemed to be on a roll for their semester project—' The door burst open and André ran inside, his button-down shirt only half-buttoned, several buttons skipped, his dreads messed and his cheeks red. He seemed slightly out of breath and he was carrying his guitar and keyboard, his bag dangling by his arm, almost falling onto the floor.

'André,' Antony stated, crossing his arms over his chest, 'You're late.' André bit his lip. 'Yeah . . . I'm sorry, my car broke down, and I had to wait for a tow-truck and —' Antony sighed, 'Save the story and sit down.'

André blushed a deeper shade of scarlet and hurried to his seat —conveniently the seat next to mine. He flashed a half-hearted smile at me as Antony told us to continue working on our song. 'Why are you late?' I whispered, moving my chair a bit closer to André. He shrugged. 'Like I said. My car broke down.'  
>I smiled. 'Shut up. You know how to fix your car in a beat. And you were taking June to daycare, so I know you were early.'<p>

He rolled his eyes and glanced in my direction. 'So how were things with Tori yesterday?' He said, and I couldn't help but notice the slight smile in his voice.

'Don't change the subject. And since when do you button your shirt wrong?'

André frowned and glanced down at his shirt, cursing slightly as he saw what I meant. As he hurried to button his shirt right, I ran a hand through my hair and glanced at the pile of music sheets on the table before me. André saw my glance and smiled. 'How's your song working out?'

I sighed. I was so stumped when it came to the song. I just couldn't finish it.

'Horrible. I can't get it right.'

He laughed softly and picked up his guitar. 'So, Tori didn't inspire you that much last night, did she?' I groaned.

'Dude.'

He smirked. 'What? My two best friends hook up and I can't ask?' I bit my lip. 'Well, yeah, you can. But I mean . . . You and Tori. . .' He shook his head. 'Dude. Don't sweat. I'm cool with it.' I frowned. 'You are?'

He nodded again and strummed his guitar. 'Yeah. I know she loves you. And you love her. Why wouldn't I be okay with that?'  
>Still feeling slightly uncomfortable, I ran a hand through my hair. 'I don't know. It's just . . . You . . .' He shook his head and patted my arm.<p>

'Cool it, man. I'm okay with it. Leave it at that.'

Finally, I nodded and picked up my pencil. 'You didn't answer my question,' I said after a moment of silence, 'Why were you late? And why were you only half dressed?'

To my surprise, he blushed again and muttered something incoherent. 'Dude,' I whispered when Antony threw us an angry glance. 'How bad can it be?'  
>'It's not . . . It's just kinda . . . Weird.' I grinned and scratched out something on my paper. 'It's not like you and Jade started making out while babysitting June, right? So how weird can it be?'<p>

André had just taken a swig from his bottle of water—read: fish pee—and squirted it out over his papers at my words. My mouth fell open.

'No way. You and Jade?'

'Shhh,' he said, 'Don't, okay? It's not like that.' I grinned. 'So you didn't kiss her, and she didn't beg you to hold her closer? Or you didn't want to—'

'Would you shut up?' He said, hitting my arm. 'It's none of your business.' I smiled. 'You're making out with my ex. How's that none of my business?' He leaned closer and said, 'Okay. So what did you and Tori do?' I blushed and leaned back.

'Fair enough.'

After this, our conversation mainly focused on the songs we were writing, until the bell rang.

As we made our way to the lockers, my thoughts trailed off to Tori. My girlfriend. I couldn't help but to smile internally. My girlfriend. I'd been waiting far too long to be able to call her that.  
>But now she was—she was all mine—and even André was okay with that. Now how much more perfect could things get?<p>

As André switched his songwriting books for the scripts for Sikowitz's new play, I noticed Tori and Jade walk up to us, both of them smiling broadly.  
>I noted how Tori's eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and her lips were still swollen from when I'd last kissed her.<p>

I hardly even noticed Jade once Tori got within my reach. I reached for her hand and pulled her into my arms, ignoring her whimpers of protest and pressed my lips on hers.

When I leaned back, she was slightly out of breath, and her cheeks were flushed. 'Nice to see you too, baby,' she said, smiling slightly.  
>Slowly, I became aware of Jade and André, who were looking at us with mild interest. 'What?' I asked. 'It's not like you didn't see it coming.'<p>

Jade smiled, and only then did I notice how close she and André were standing together—and they were holding hands. Jade was actually smiling.  
>Sincerely too.<p>

He balanced her out in a way I could never have. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen that before.

Tori smiled slightly. 'Aw, Dré. I'm happy for you.' She wrestled her way out of my arms and hugged André tightly.  
>A strange feeling snuggled into the pit of my stomach as I watched them, and I saw my expression mirrored on Jade's face.<p>

And then it hit me. We were both jealous. Jealous for no apparent reason.

Tori and André seemed to have noticed the same thing I did, for they were both smiling in a fashion that left no doubt in my mind.

Jade broke the silence first and reached for André's hand. 'I hate to interrupt this sweet little staring game, but we're gonna be late for class.' With that, she dragged André away from us.

I grinned at Tori and smiled as she kissed my cheek softly. 'Were you jealous?' She asked, the smirk clearly audible in her voice. 'Nah, of course not. You're my girlfriend anyway,' I denied, not willing to admit something so childish.  
>She laughed and laced her fingers with mine. 'I know. But you looked like you were.'<p>

'Well, I wasn't. Okay?' She smiled, making my composure fall and my heart melt. 'I love you, Tori.' She Leaned closer and kissed me softly and quickly, before replying, 'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>—**5 PM**

June was giggling as I washed the makeup off her face. There had been a party at the daycare, and all the kids had been painted to resemble all sorts of animals. It looked cute—it was damn hard to wash off though.

'Stupid makeup.' I muttered angrily. Beck would come over later, but not for another hour, and I really hoped June would be asleep by then, so Beck and I would have some time alone.

If I couldn't get the makeup off her face, she would never go to sleep. So, still mumbling angrily to myself, occasionally muttering comforting words at my baby girl, who did not take water being splashed into her face all too kindly.  
>I sighed as I finally managed to get the final remains of the brightly coloured makeup off June's face and lifted her from the tub—being splashed with water as I did—and dried her off, put her soft pink PJ's on and took her to my bedroom, laying her in the crib.<p>

'Okay baby,' I whispered, 'You need to go to sleep now, like a really good girl, okay? Tomorrow, mommy'll stay with you all day—no daycare.' June cooed in pleasure as I stroked her cheeks and forehead.

Moments later, her eyelids began to droop and she fell in a deep sleep. Relief surging through my veins, I turned on the 'Babyphone'—as my mom called it—and closed the door softly.

I headed downstairs, praying Trina hadn't come home for the weekend. Unfortunately, she had. 'Hey sistaah,' she said, overly happy to see me—she kind of reminded me off Cat for a moment—, 'How are you doing?'

'Great, Trina. Awesome. Now would you be quiet? June's asleep, and I don't want to be up all night because she's crying.'  
>Trina smiled—in such a way that she actually scared me—and said, 'Well, I guess because Beck's coming over, you got something better to do, right?' My mouth popped open. 'How do you—'<p>

'I have my sources. So. . . How is he?' I frowned and dropped myself on the couch. 'What do you mean?'  
>Trina smiled widely—seriously, she scared the hell out of me—and sat down next to me. 'Oh come on. I know you stayed over at his place last night. So . . . Is he as good as everyone at school keeps saying?'<p>

Her words hit me like a hammer. Was my sister actually asking me if my boyfriend was good in bed? Ew.

'Trina! What the hell?'

'What? I'm curious. So tell me.' I blushed lightly. Beck and I hadn't done anything yet—and even if we had, it wasn't a subject I wanted to discuss with my sister. 'None of your business, Trina.'

Before she could press the matter, someone knocked on the door, thankfully distracting her long enough from our conversation for me to text Beck to tell him to hurry up and get here.

Trina, in the mean time, had opened the door and invited her date for tonight—Johnny—in for a drink before they'd head out.  
>'Johnny,' she said while shutting the door behind him, 'this is my little sister Tori. You can clearly see I'm much hotter and more talented than she is.'<br>I frowned, slightly offended. 'Trina!'

She shrugged off my comment and nearly dragged Johnny—who wasn't all too bad-looking, but of course, nothing compared to Beck—to the kitchen for a drink.

I settled for texting Beck until he'd get here—he was now having dinner with his parents, for the first time in months. Beck and his dad didn't get along, which was one of the reasons why he lived in his RV.

**Me: Hi boyfriend :)**** How's dinner with your dad?**

**Beck 3: Hi girlfriend :)**** I love saying that xD  
>It's good<strong>—**Wish U were here though.**

**Me: Awwww :)**** Miss U 2, baby.**

**Beck 3: :)**** Just one more hour, honey.**

**Me: One too many :(**

**Beck 3: U'll manage. I love U.**

I sighed and smiled as I read his text. I waited a few minutes before replying—mostly because I knew Trina was behind me, trying to read my texts.  
>Finally, she was distracted by Johnny, and she hurried back to the kitchen.<p>

**Me: I love U 2.**

I didn't have to wait for longer than three seconds for his reply—I smiled. He'd been waiting for my response.

**Beck 3: So what R we up 4 2night?**

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as my former awkward conversation with Trina.  
>There was a reason Beck and I hadn't gone all the way yet. Sure, I wanted to—believe me, I really did—but . . . I was scared. I'd only done it once before—against my will—and it had hurt like hell. Of course, I knew Beck would be sweet and gentle, and I knew I'd love it—but that didn't stop me from being scared.<p>

**Me: I dunno. What do U wanna do?**

I knew I'd have to talk to him about how I felt. . . But that didn't mean I had to right away, right? My phone buzzed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

**Beck 3: I don't care as long as I get 2 B with U.  
>But I got some ideas ;)<strong>

I sighed. _Okay, maybe I do have to talk to him about it right away. _I sat on the couch, thinking about what I was supposed to say when my phone buzzed again. I realized I hadn't answered for over seven minutes.

**Beck 3: Babe? U okay?**

I sighed.

**Me: Yeah . . . I gotta talk 2 U tho. **

**Beck 3: Uh oh. That doesn't sound good.**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm not going to break up with U. Just need 2 talk.**

**Beck 3: Okay . . . I'll be there in a few—My dad decided to end dinner  
>early.<strong>

**Me: Yay! C U soon baby.**

I tossed my phone on the couch and ran upstairs, suddenly feeling nervous.  
>I ran into my room, deciding I wanted to look sexy for my super hot boyfriend—whom I did not want to have sex with. Not yet anyway.<p>

_So, _I argued with myself, _If you don't want him yet, then why dress up as if you do?_

**_Because I want to look good to him. I love it when he looks at me as if I'm the most beautiful person in the world. _**

To that point, the little voice in my head didn't have an answer, and I quickly changed my water splattered jeans and plain shirt for the purple shirt with the open back and a pair of shorts I knew he loved.

My heart beating faster in anticipation, I hurried down the stairs again, just in time to open the door. I ripped the door open, jumping into Beck's already waiting arms. In a matter of seconds, my lips located his and if he wouldn't have had the sense to pull away before things would become too heated, I might just have started making out with him in front of Trina and Johnny.

'Hey baby,' He said while pushing me backwards so he could come inside and close the door. 'Hi Trina,' he called over my shoulder.  
>I closed my eyes in desperation. <em>Way to start a serious conversation, Vega. <em>

He interlaced our fingers, sending tingles up my arm at his touch, and pulled me down on the couch with him, his arm wrapped around me, making me feel safe.  
>'So what did you want to talk about?' He asked softly, grazing his lips on my forehead. I shook my head gently and looked up into his ridiculously addictive eyes. 'Not now. Trina.'<p>

'Ah,' He said and smiled slyly before leaning in, our breaths mingling before his lips touched mine. And though I was aware of the other two people in the room, I couldn't help myself—I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine while deepening the kiss.  
>He traced his fingers up and down my arm before letting his hand slide up to my head, waving his fingers in my hair.<p>

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind us, and we broke apart to see Trina smirking at us. 'Well, I guess I'll leave you two to it. Come on, Johnny.'  
>She grabbed his hand, and before Beck and I got the chance to do more than blink, she'd pulled him outside and slammed the door shut behind her.<p>

I bit my lip and turned back to Beck, who was playing with my hair. 'So,' he said, 'What did you want to talk about?' I sighed and tried to ignore the tingles he sent over my skin as he traced his fingers up and down my leg.  
>'Well . . . You know. Last night.' His brow furrowed. 'What about last night?'<p>

I sighed. He wasn't going to make this easy for me. 'I know you've wondered why I didn't want to . . . You know . . . Go all the way.' He frowned for a moment and then caught on.

'What? Tori, no, baby, listen. I'll wait. You don't want to yet, and I get that. So I'll wait. You know I'd wait a thousand years for you.'

I grinned softly. 'But that's so many.'

He smiled. 'I love you. And my love isn't dependant on how often I get it from my girlfriend.' He leaned forward and softly pressed his addictive lips on mine.

When he leaned back, I frowned. 'Beck, I do want you.' He looked confused. 'I don't get it.' I sighed and—without really noticing—moved closer to him. 'I really did want to be with you, and I wanted you. But I'm . . . I'm scared. I'm scared of the pain, the flash backs . . . I'm just scared that it won't be as perfect as I always dreamed and that I'll blame you.'

He didn't reply for a few seconds, and I almost hit myself on the head for being such a blabbermouth. But, instead of saying something, he kissed me, long, soft and . . . Loving.

When he leaned back, I found myself on his lap, my fingers tangled in his hair and one of his hands under my shirt, the other on my thigh.  
>'Tori . . .' He whispered, 'We'll take it slow. Baby steps. And then, you'll be fine. And when we will go all the way for the first time . . .' He gently forced me to look him in the eye.<p>

'It will be perfect.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hiyaaa Everyone :D<strong>

**It's five AM where I am now, and I haven't slept for nearly thirty-six hours. Insomnia'll do that to you :s  
>Anyway, since I couldn't sleep anyway, I decided to put the extra non-sleeping time to good use and write some more. <strong>

**I don't know what it is with me lately, but I seem to like nothing I write anymore. It just doesn't seem . . . Good enough. I don't know where that comes from. Maybe it's because I sleep too little . .  
>Hmm. Maybe I should give that a shot xD<strong>

**I kinda like the Bori moment in the end, but . . . I don't know. I kinda feel like the passion and the heat has disappeared from my writing. Is this some kind of writer's block?  
>Aahhh, I'm freaking!<strong>

**Anyways, I have a request for everyone ;D **

**I have a few general ideas for the story, but I'm kind of curious to know what you guys would like to happen in the story—So, your reviewing assignment for this chapter is to tell me a few of the things you'd like to happen here :D If you like, you can PM me about it too :D**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**CatHeartsU: Aww, thanks :D I'm really glad you liked it.  
>As for the Tori getting pregnant . . . Well . . . Stick around ;)<strong>

**Raiden2342: Pleased to see you liked it :)  
>As for the similar break up, I'm still really flattered that my stuff gives you ideas xD<strong>

**Hanni98: You're absolutely right, I do write because I love writing, not because I want reviews. The reason I keep asking for them is because I like—I need—to know what my readers are thinking of the stuff I write. How will I ever get better if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?**

**And I don't think you're a bitch for telling me what you think :D I'm glad you said so.  
>Anyway, I'm happy that you love my 'ass kicking' story ;)<strong>

**Everyone, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**

**PS I think I need to get some sleep. I think I might fall over if I don't.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Victorious characters - only the story and original characters are mine. Even though there are none.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>ANDRÉ'S POV – six months later**

We'd made it—after months and months of slight awkwardness, stumbled sentences, blossoming relationships and other stupid things, we finally made it. We were back at being the best of friends—closer than we had been before, the friendship unbreakable. Though I knew both Beck and Jade were still slightly jealous of the bond between me and Tori, I also knew they were okay with it.

Beck knew I loved Jade—and so did she.

I don't know how to describe my love for Jade. It was just . . . There. It came natural. It was like breathing—an automatic reflex.  
>And I knew she felt exactly the same for me. She was happier than she had ever been with Beck, and just that was enough proof for me—she belonged with me. Just as Tori belonged with Beck.<p>

Speaking of those two—you should see them now. They just work. Tori being slightly insecure with everything she tries, Beck being there to help and support her where I couldn't. And everyone can see our group of friends works like this—despite the mistaken 'I love you's we'd shared with other members before. Had I mentioned Jade wasn't nearly as possessive of me as she had been with Beck? Sure, I'd told her I'd break up with her as soon as she'd start that crap, but it was nice to think that she actually loved me enough to suppress that part of her. I'd been bluffing, of course—I'd never break up with her—and I often thanked God that she actually believed it.

I put in my locker combination and switched a few books in my bag, smiling as my girlfriend—the amazing, hot, and strangely sweet Jade West—walked up to me. 'Hi baby,' I said, smirking when she rolled her eyes, 'what's up?'  
>She pushed me back against the lockers and scowled, 'I told you not to call me baby, Harris.' I smiled—I knew just what buttons to push to rile her up—God, I am so mean sometimes. 'I don't recall hearing you complain last night. Baby.'<br>She breathed in deeply. 'I'm going to let that go because you're just fucking good in bed, Harris.' I smirked. 'Watch your language, babe.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Bite me.' I actually smiled at this, raised my hand and brushed the hair from her neck, revealing a large hickey and a bite mark. 'I already did, remember? You really need to be more observant.' She grinned and leaned up to press her lips on mine for the shortest moment before leaning back and whispering, 'You cheesy little idiot.'

I couldn't help but feel my smile grow. 'At least I'm your cheesy little idiot.' A smile spread on her face, lighting it up with joy as she whispered, 'And don't you forget that.'

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

My palms were slightly sweaty. Beck and I had the house all to ourselves tonight—my parents were out, Trina was sleeping over with her current boyfriend and Cat and Robbie were babysitting June.

Why all the efforts, one might wonder. Well, the answer to that is simple. Beck and I have officially been dating for six months today.  
>And no, we still haven't done anything—something I am planning on changing tonight. And for that, I needed the house all to myself.<br>Baby steps, as Beck had promised me six months ago. And we had taken baby steps. And still, we hadn't moved any further than making out to the point where there were little clothes needed.

I smiled to myself. I was sure of Beck. He loved me. I loved him.  
>Though I was still kind of scared, I knew that I was ready to take that step. And so was he.<br>But, first, before I could give him my 'present', he wanted to go on a real date—one like we'd never had before—mostly because I had June to take care of after school.

But tonight would be different. It would be just him and me. Perfect.

I slammed my locker shut with a sigh and found my boyfriend standing right behind the door, smiling slightly.  
>'Hey Tori,' he singsonged, 'What cha doing?' I smiled at him. 'Can't you tell? I'm sighing because I have two more classes before I get my alone-time with you.' I pouted, but only managed for a second before Beck burst into laughter and pulled me into his arms.<p>

All thought flew from my mind as I looked up into his ever-dazzling eyes and he leaned down to kiss me. As always, I couldn't help myself and pulled him closer, threatening to turn an innocent kiss into a full-blown make out session.  
>The bell interrupted our kiss, and Beck groaned before pulling away. 'We should get to Dualson's class.' I pouted, but let him pull me to class by my hand.<p>

André and Jade smiled at us as we snuck into class behind Dualson, sitting down fast, as if we'd been there all along.  
>After a short silence, Beck reached for my hand and absent-mindedly started drawing circles on my palm with his fingers.<p>

I giggled softly and blushed when he pressed his lips on my hand and mouthed the words, 'I love you.'  
>I glanced at our teacher, who was currently occupied by lecturing Robbie and Rex for something, and back at Beck. 'I love you too,' I mouthed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV – 9 PM<br>Vega residence**

I opened the door, smiling when Beck wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.  
>'Tatosfun,' he murmured into my neck. I grinned and laced my fingers with his. 'What was that, baby?' He moved his lips from my skin and said, 'That was fun.'<p>

I felt a flutter of excitement in my belly and smiled. 'Yeah, it was.' I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Not moving his lips from mine, Beck kicked the door shut and let his hands wander over my body eagerly.

He deepened the kiss, grazing his tongue against my lower lip; I shivered and let my tongue slide against his, enjoying the feeling of his body close to mine.  
>Beck's hands roamed freely all over my body, finally reaching my legs, wrapping them around his waist. One of his hands slid under my shirt, exploring my belly. I groaned and kissed him again.<p>

He stumbled back, my legs still wrapped firmly around his waist, attempting to get us to the couch safely. As we reached it, he fell back on it, allowing me to pull his shirt over his head. He let his hands wander up my thighs, over my belly, pulling my shirt over my head in the process. His lips wandered down from mine to my cheek, my chin and my neck, where he kissed and sucked. I moaned.  
>He suddenly kissed me again, more passionate even than before. Surprised, but still pleased, I kissed him back. When we rolled over, Beck on top of me, we nearly fell of the couch, snapping us right back to reality again.<p>

Beck ran his fingers through my hair, my skin still tingling where his bare skin touched mine. 'What?' I whispered.  
>'What are you doing?' he replied, a quizzical expression on his face and his brow furrowing.<p>

I pretended not to know what he was talking about. 'What do you mean?' He smiled slyly. 'You practically threw yourself at me. I was just wondering if there was a specific reason for that.' I noted the hesitation in his voice, but I also knew how much he'd wanted this—I knew how much I wanted it.  
>So, I pushed him up, sitting up too, deciding it was time to put my plan into motion.<p>

'Wait here for a moment?' He frowned. 'Why?'  
>I managed a naughty smile. 'It's a surprise, baby. You do know what that means right?' He grinned. 'Sure, I do.'<p>

I kissed him softly and jumped from the couch, leaving him shirtless on the couch. 'Just wait until I call you, okay?' Not waiting for his reply, I ran up the stairs, hurrying into my bedroom, quickly stripping off my clothes and changing in the very lacy and very sexy underwear I had bought just for this.

My heart was beating unhealthily fast, and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I was nervous—very nervous—but I was very sure too. I wanted this. I wanted Beck.

I lit a few candles in the room, turned off the light and draped myself on the bed, pulling the thin sheet up, so it was barely covering my body.  
>A large lump had set itself firmly in my throat, but I swallowed it away. Beck would be gentle. I would love it.<p>

It was going to be perfect.

'Beck!' I called, almost cursing at how nervous I sounded. 'I'm in my bedroom! Come up here please?' I heard his footsteps on the stairs and felt the knot that had formed in my stomach tighten as Beck's voice drifted into my room. 'Tori? What's going on baby?'

'Just get in here.'

Finally, he opened the door, stopping in the doorway, his mouth hanging open slightly. 'Tori —What—You—Why—Huh?' He stuttered, unable to get a coherent sentence out. His eyes were glued to my body.

'Come claim what belongs to you, baby,' I whispered, my voice coming out more huskily than I had anticipated. Beck's eyes grew larger, and I would've sworn they became darker with desire. 'Tori,' he whispered, shaking his head, but he moved closer nevertheless.

I sat up and let the sheet drop, clearly displaying the black lace bra I was wearing. Beck gasped. 'Tori, baby, I don't know if—' I got up from the bed, now fully dropping the sheets to the floor and wrapping my arms around his neck, fully pressing myself into him. He let out a loud groan.

'Beck, I'm ready. I want to. I love you.' His breath washed over my face as I looked up into his eyes. 'Tori,' he whispered, 'I don't want to hurt you.'  
>I couldn't help but smile at him. 'I know you won't.'<p>

With that, his lips met mine, and my world seemed to explode into a raging inferno of desire and need and . . . Love.  
>He dragged his fingers down my spine, sending pleasure coursing through my veins, before he softly squeezed my ass, letting his hands slide further down as he softly forced me to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist.<p>

I moaned softly as he grazed his teeth past my lower lip, subconsciously grinding my crotch against his. He moaned loudly before softly stumbling back in the general direction of my bed. I grinned into the kiss as I felt the hard bulge protruding through his jeans.

Breaking the kiss, he laid me down on the bed, his hands still caressing every visible bit of my body. His mouth ravaged mine as our tongues dueled hungrily for dominance, though I must admit, I let him win pretty soon.

Fire seemed to run through my veins, and finally, Beck reached down for his jeans, unbuttoning it and shrugging it off. As his hands crept up to my bra, he stopped for a short moment and broke the kiss.

I nearly growled in frustration.

'Tori,' he whispered, lust clearly visible in his eyes, 'are you sure?' I smiled. 'Yes. I already told you. I love you. I want you.'

And with that, all of our restraints fell away.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV – Later<strong>

I smiled down at the most beautiful girl in the world, who was currently half-sleeping in my arms. I pressed my lips on her hair and pulled her closer.  
>She groaned and turned to look at me, a sly smile spreading on her face as our eyes met.<p>

'Hi sleepyhead,' I whispered. She rolled onto her other side and snuggled closer into my arms. She seemed to be oozing happy.  
>I couldn't help but feel utterly and ridiculously happy. I was with Tori, and she was with me. And God, did I love her.<p>

I pulled her closer, cuddling her closer against my body as she snuggled against my chest. I glanced at the clock. It was almost two AM.  
>'We gotta go to bed, baby,' I whispered. She laughed softly and stroked my arm. 'We're already in bed, Beck, in case you hadn't noticed.'<p>

I buried my face in her hair, enjoying the scent of strawberries. 'You know that's not what I meant.' She grinned. 'Good night, Beck,' she whispered, pulling up the sheets we had dropped on the floor earlier. I pulled her closer and wrapped the sheets tightly around us, kissing her one last time before closing my eyes and whispering, 'I love you, Tori.' I could almost feel her smile as she replied, 'I love you too, Beck.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm . . . Maybe I do like the Jandré thing. And the Bori thing. Maybe I like both.<br>I'm not sure . . . **

**Hope you like :)**

**Special Shoutout:**

**tandrexseddiexbadexcabbie : Yeah, of course I do xD I love Tandré. I just really love Beck too :p**

**Pupgal999: Well, he will show up :D Maybe . . .  
>I haven't really added them because I don't really know them well enough to write good stuff with them :D<strong>

**A gigantic thanks to all those that faved and alerted and reviewed!  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Doesn't that say enough? **

**Sorry for the long wait and the shortness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>TORI'S POV **

'I just can't believe you'd do something like that to me!' I yelled, throwing the book I was holding to Beck's head.  
>He ducked and cursed softly. 'Baby, I didn't cheat on you! She's lying! She trying to break us up! You know I love you!' I blinked away tears of anger and shook my head.<p>

'I thought you did! I can't believe I was that stupid!'

Beck shook his head and ran closer, but I turned away, not wanting to look at him. 'Baby, I love you,' he whispered, 'I'd never cheat on you.'  
>I felt tears drip down my cheeks as I closed my eyes. 'Don't ever say that again. I've had enough of your lies. I hate you.'<p>

A heavy silence fell as neither of us moved.

'And . . . CUT!' Sikowitz yelled. I looked up and Beck smiled at me. 'Beck, Tori,' Sikowitz grinned, 'Very nice stuff. Take a break. Robbie and André, you're up!'  
>Beck slid his arm around my waist and led us back to our chairs as André and Robbie hurried up to stage.<p>

As we sat down, I leaned my head on Beck's shoulder. We'd been given the task to do a creative scene on intense emotions—ironically, we couldn't think of a better way to display intense emotions than a scene of a break up. Don't worry though—Beck and I are still going strong.

Now I was thinking about it—June's birthday was coming up. I swallowed. That meant it had almost been two years since the rape. I shuddered involuntarily at that thought and subconsciously leaned closer to Beck, who smiled lightly and pressed his lips on my hair while watching André and Robbie do their scene.

They were supposed to be brothers who just found out André was adopted and were seriously reconsidering their situation now. It was actually kind of funny to watch.

I let my thoughts wander off, almost falling asleep in Beck's comfortable embrace, losing track of everything that was happening around me.

'Tori,' Beck whispered in my ear, 'Sikowitz is eyeing you. If you don't pretend to stay awake, I think he'll throw a ball at your head.' I groaned. 'But you kept me up all night.' I heard him laugh softly. '_You_ seduced _me_, miss Vega.'  
>Unable to deny, I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and sat up to see Beck smile at me.<p>

'As if you didn't like it.' He smirked and trailed his fingers over my arm. 'I never said that.'

'You two!' Sikowitz roared, startling us both. 'Stop batting your lashes at each other and pay attention!' I grinned softly at the sight of my insane teacher and mumbled, 'Sorry Sikowitz.'

He crossed his arms over his chest. 'Well, I guess before I get my teacher back on,' He sat down on the stage, 'Why Tori so sleepy?'

I blushed deeper and stifled a yawn. 'June just kept me up all night.' Beck nodded in agreement, and for a moment, it seemed as if we were saved by my lie. But then, of course, Cat had to ruin it.

'But Tori, how could she have? We were babysitting her.'

I moaned and Beck groaned, 'Cat!' She stopped twirling her hair and pouted. 'What-y?' Jade and André, sitting behind us, were laughing their ass off at our discomfort.

Sikowitz cocked an eyebrow. 'So . . . If June didn't keep you up, Tori, what did?' I fidgeted, not really knowing what to say. 'Um . . . I . . . Well, um . . .'  
>Still blushing, I exchanged a glance with an exceedingly flushed Beck.<p>

André barked a loud laugh and Jade grinned. The bell interrupted Sikowitz's speech about how teenagers were all lust-driven and stupid, and we all jumped up, not really into hearing more about this.

I kissed Beck goodbye at the door and headed for the girl's bathroom to check my makeup before I'd go to my next class.  
>As I walked in, I hardly noticed Jade and Cat following me inside, both smiling mischievously.<p>

'So,' Jade smirked, checking her appearance in the mirror next to mine. 'How was it?' I blushed a deep shade of scarlet and bit my lip. 'How was what?'  
>She laughed. 'Come on, Tori,' Cat exclaimed, 'You and Beck hit six months last night. I know how Jade and André celebrated, but you and Beck . . .' She smiled suggestively.<p>

I ran a hand through my hair and turned around to look at them. 'Seriously? You want to know what I did with Beck?' They nodded and grinned.  
>I leaned forward. 'Let me just tell you . . .' I could see them both lean forward, hanging on to my every word. 'It was very . . . Very hot.'<p>

I grinned when I heard the pair of them gasp and follow me out of the bathroom. 'Oh come on Vega!' Jade exclaimed. 'I'll tell you all about André if you want, but you have to spill.' I frowned. 'Okay, first. Eww. I don't want to know what you and André are up to. And second, why are you so interested in what I do with your ex-boyfriend?'

Jade shrugged and Cat giggled as we walked into the Black Box together. 'I'm curious. Cat tells me everything.'  
>I rolled my eyes. 'Jade, I'm not going to talk about this with you.'<p>

I sat down and tried to focus on the stage.

'Yeah, you will, Tori,' Jade whispered as Marxis started talking. 'Just give it a few days, and you'll be begging for someone to share it with.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm kinda out of prewritten chapters, and I have really so much to do for school, I barely get the chance to breathe. <strong>

**This is a filler - I needed to demonstrate this aspect of the relationship before I jump in time, to bring June's biological dad into the story.  
>I would like to know what else you guys want to happen in the story, because last time I asked, I only got a few reviews . . .<strong>

**Anyway, I would also like to make an 'official' comment about my other story 'Helen Back Again.'  
>As most of you probably read, there was a part of it copied from an other story.<br>Now, I share this account with my little sister - Helen Back Again was her first story. She told me she copied it because she wanted it to be extremely good. **

**I told her to apologize and that it really wasn't fun when someone else stole your work, so she did that.  
>And I want to express my deepest and sincerest regret for uploading the story without reading it through. Despite all that, I want to ask you all to give me (and my sister) a second chance. She made a mistake, but she wants to fix it. <strong>

**She's going to make her own account with stories, and I hope you will forgive her for the copying, because she really does have talent. **

**And I would like to say that it really wasn't me who copied anything, and I hope you won't stop reading and reviewing my other stories. **

**Thanks to everyone who added to favorites, alerted or reviewed! I love you all!**

**Everyone, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**

**PS I think I need to get some sleep. I think I might fall over if I don't.  
><strong>


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**! IMPORTANT !**

**Hello everyone!**

**I should apologize up front, for keeping you guys waiting for sooooo long, but I have a legit reason.  
>At least, it is in my opinion. <strong>

**See, I'm in my senior year, and that means (in my case) that I have to run this Young Enterprise, which is sooooo much work at the moment that I am literally drowning in it.  
>I don't seem to have time for anything but school lately. And I think I'm coming down with flu or something. <strong>

**Anyway, I have lots of ideas to end the story, and I am going to take time to write them all down, making sure that your long wait for the next chapter will be worth the wait.**

**So, this author's note has a point - I am not going to update until my next semester break, unless I get a lucky break in homework - but I doubt it. **

**I'm soooo sorry, but if I want to graduate, I have to do this.  
>I love you guys for reviewing and faving and stuff, and I hope you'll wait for it :D<strong>

**To make the wait a little better (or worse) I'll tell you what awaits in the next chapter :p**

**It's Tori's 21st B-day, and Beck organizes a surprise party for her, with a very special surprise at the end.  
>Also, we'll be taking a closer look into the everpuzzeling mind of the man who raped Tori. . . <strong>

**I love you guys! I hope I'll be able to update sooner than semester break, so please bear with me :D**

**Xx Annaelle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow... So... Anyone remember this little story?**

** I know. It's been nine months. I am horrible. But honestly, I got a few rather discouraging reviews and PM's considering this story, and it beat the little inspiration I had left right out of me. **

**I am so grateful for those who will still read and review this, and I just want those people to know that the only reason I kept writing on this is them. If you guys hadn't been bugging me with PM's constantly, I would've quit this story a long time ago.**

**So, I'm going to offer you guys a choice; I can write longer chapters, but the updates will be farther apart and more sporadic; or I can stick to short chapters and (hopefully) fast updates. **

**I'm not sure how many chapter I have left in me, but at least five or six. **

**So... Let's get this show on the road! The beginning of the chapter is something completely new to me, but something I've been planning since I started writing - it does take place the night Tori was raped, for those who wonder. After that, we jump a couple of years into the future. **

**R & R, people! I love you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>TWO YEARS AGO – JAKE'S POV**

Terry groaned and threw the still burning cigarette at a passing car. 'Man, I'm bored! This place sucks ass!' Richard took a swig of his beer and nodded. 'Right back at you. We gotta find something interesting to do.'  
>I grinned and checked my watch. 'It's almost three. Let's see if we can find some chicks to hook up with.'<p>

My friends made some grunting noises to sign their approval and got up. I hadn't fucked anyone in weeks, and man, I was horny as hell.  
>I don't know why chicks were not interested in us anymore lately. I mean, it wasn't like we were that unattractive. Sure, we could come across as mean sometimes, but if there were ever a bunch of guys who knew how to show a girl a good time, it'd be us.<p>

'Man, I wish there were hot girls in our school! At least then, we'd have a reason to go!' Terry exclaimed, emptying the beer and throwing it across the street. I nodded in agreement. 'Yeah. Remember that Tori chick? She was hot. Why'd she have to go and leave? Now all we have is freaking Louise Nordoff.'  
>Richard grunted and we walked a little bit faster.<p>

Tori had been the hottest girl in our school, but apparently, she felt too good to hang out with people in our school. I heard she transferred to this fancy-ass performing arts school. Hollywood Arts or something.

We wandered the streets, whistling and trying to get some girls to talk to us, but they never really seemed interested.  
>Suddenly, I spotted a lone figure walking at the other side of the street. 'Hey guys,' I said, a plan forming in my mind, 'look who we have there. Miss fancy school herself.' Richard laughed. 'How 'bout we teach her a lesson?' I said, my hands tingling in anticipation.<p>

'What kind of lesson?'

I grinned. I am not a psychopath or a murderer, but I enjoy to see the great lengths a human will subconsciously take to fight for their lives. It pleases me to see just how much pain one human body can consume before it gives up.  
>I glanced sideways at my friends. 'One that'll show her exactly how much fun she's missing.'<p>

They laughed, catching on to my mood, and we began to chase Tori Vega.

The night was full of promises; I was getting the sexual relief I was searching, I could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER – TORI'S POV<strong>

Looking back at the past six years, my life had been anything but normal. I never expected it to be, but this was a level of strangeness even I could hardly comprehend.

I mean, how many girls can say they got to replace their sister in a showcase because her tongue was all swollen and then got into this amazing school, got a new best friend, then dated said best friend, broke up with him but remained best friends and then started dating their other best friend?

Oh, and did I mention the getting assaulted and pregnant?

I smiled to myself. Summing it up like that makes my life sound pretty eventful. And I guess it was. Today was my twenty-first birthday.  
>I guess I should feel happy about that, but all my friends were out of town, Beck had rehearsal and I was home alone with June. Not that much of a party, is it?<br>I love my little girl, don't get me wrong, but sometimes, I really wish I was a normal girl, with the hottest boyfriend ever and the best best friend.

But then, whenever June smiled at me, I knew I was one of the most blessed people on the planet.

I yawned. It was seven thirty AM, so June would burst into the bedroom any moment now, to push me and Beck out of the bed.  
>I rolled onto my other side and came face to face with my boyfriend, who was already wide awake and smiling.<p>

'Good morning,' he said, leaning forward to press his lips on mine. I couldn't help but smile. 'Morning,' I replied. 'I'm sorry I have rehearsal,' He whispered, softly caressing my cheek as he did. I managed a smile and hid my disappointment. 'I get it. This is a big deal for you.' My thoughts trailed off again. 'I just wish the others weren't out of town.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Alright?' I smiled at that prospect. 'Okay,' I said, allowing him to pull me into his arms and kiss me again.

Sadly, before we could do more than peck each other on the lips, my now three-year-old daughter burst into the room and yelled, 'Mommy, Daddy! You have to get up!' Beck groaned softly and sat up, June leaping into his arms as soon as she'd reached the bed.

She pulled at his hair and giggled. 'Hey Daddy,' she said, overly enthusiastic, 'Guess what?' Beck smiled and hugged her. 'What is it, munchkin?'  
>She clapped her hands. 'I have a real boyfriend!' Beck's expression went from amused to shocked as he yelled, 'WHAT?'<p>

June looked confused. 'A boyfriend. Just like you and mommy.' Beck shot a glance at me, and I just couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. He looked so ridiculously cute when he was confused.

Between my fits of laughter, I choked, 'She means Marco, baby.' He sighed and relief. Marco was a boy from her class – about the same age. She'd been bugging me for weeks about how she wanted someone like Beck.  
>Yesterday, her teacher had told me June had shouted through the entire class that she and Marco were getting married when they were old enough.<p>

Poor Marco didn't really have a say in things.

I got up and scooped my daughter from Beck's arms, grinning when he sighed in relief as she turned her attention and talk about her 'boyfriend' to me.

'Come sweetie,' I whispered to June, 'Let's go take a shower. You want to look pretty for Marco, right?' June pouted. 'Marco always thinks I look pwetty.'  
>I grinned and turned on the shower, quickly stripping off my clothes and getting in the shower with my squirming daughter.<p>

_This was going to be a very long day. _

* * *

><p><strong>BECK'S POV<strong>

I smiled as I listened to Tori and June squealing in the shower together. My life was perfect. I had the girl of my dreams, I had the sweetest daughter in the world and I was a reasonably successful actor.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, wondering if I'd crossed a bridge too far when I had told Tori she'd have to spend her birthday alone.  
>I knew her, and I knew she was more bothered by the thought of it than she let on.<p>

Smirking, I reached for my phone, sending a quick text to André, to make sure everything was set up.

_Me: All set? She doesn't suspect a thing ;)_

Less than three minutes later, I got a reply. One that made me laugh so hard I nearly fell out of my bed.

**AndréH: Dude! You've got horrible timing! Almost got lucky with my girl! **

Jade was pregnant, and she had refused to let André touch her for four months already – which had him freaked out. He loved Jade more than anything, but he loved being with her too.  
>So far, she'd shooed off every single one of his attempts to a romantic evening, leaving him pretty much desperate.<p>

I chuckled and replied quickly.

_Me: Sorry man. Better luck next time. All set though?_

**AndréH: Yeahyeah. All set. **

I grinned softly. He was going to be in a horrible mood for the rest of the day. The water of the shower stopped running, being my cue to toss my phone across the room, onto the pile of clothes I'd left there last night.  
>As Tori and June walked back into the room, I pretended to have been half-sleeping all the time, knowing Tori would be suspicious to see me awake, to say the least. I'd never really been a morning person, and I was probably never going to be either.<p>

Tori looked positively delicious, wrapped in a white towel – contrasting brightly with her olive skin – with her wet hair dripping onto her bare shoulders.  
>I reminded myself that our baby girl was in the same room and that I couldn't jump her like I really wanted right now.<p>

Right. No hot birthday sex right now.

Somehow, Tori seemed to pick up on my thoughts as her eyes darkened a little before she smirked. She knew exactly what that look was doing to me and she was enjoying it thoroughly.

It annoyed the crap out of me.

'Hi baby,' she smiled, 'your turn to shower.' I pouted and smiled when June looked confused.  
>'Mommy,' I heard her say as I walked into the bathroom, kissing Tori's cheek on my way out, 'Why daddy all grumpy?'<p>

I showered really fast and pretended to be in a hurry when I noticed the time – I needed to have Tori think I was going to spend the day rehearsing. In that fashion, I rushed to get dressed and almost ran into Tori and June on my way out.

Tori pouted prettily at me, and it annoyed me greatly, because it made leaving without any sort of happy birthday celebration extremely hard.

'Oh, come on, baby,' I muttered, pulling her into my arms, 'I'll see you tomorrow, okay?' She sighed and buried her face in my shirt, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. 'I don't want you to go,' she whispered.

I nearly cracked and told her everything, but refrained at the last moment, picturing the look of pure joy and surprise when she'd see everyone at the party tonight.

I pressed one last quick kiss to her lips, kissed June's forehead and all but ran out the door before I'd blow my cover.

_This was going to be a very long day…_

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV – a few hours later<strong>

I watched June run around the playground with a small smile on my lips. Even if my friends couldn't make it to my birthday, they had all promised to be here this weekend, so we could all celebrate together.

June bellowed something in my direction, demanding my attention as she would climb onto the highest slide and slide off on her own.  
>I smirked and shook my head softly. I was being petty. Beck was in a really big play right now, and I had seen the sorrow in his eyes this morning – he really didn't want to leave me alone today, but he had to.<p>

And that was something I understood. I had given up my career as a pop star to take care of June, and was working as a columnist with the LA Times instead. It wasn't singing, but the writing did provide me with the same sense of completeness, and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

We were all good. Robbie and Cat got married last year and traveled the world for almost an entire year and would be home this Friday, Jade and André were engaged and expecting their first baby, both very successful actors, and Beck, June and I were living together, both of us pleased with our careers and lives.

I giggled while watching my daughter squeal loudly as she went down the slide, throwing her hands up high, yelling, 'Look mommy! No hands!'

She made me smile, no matter how down I could feel about the fact that my friends weren't here for my birthday. All I needed was my baby girl, and that would be enough – I was sure of it.

So what if they weren't here for today? They'd be here this weekend to celebrate my twenty-first birthday with me – they'd be here, just a little bit later. I nodded to myself.

Yeah.

I could live with that.

My parents were on one of their extended vacations, but they had called to wish me a happy birthday already, but I hadn't heard anything from Trina yet – no surprise there.

'Mommy, mommy, mommy!' June squealed as she ran towards me, nearly tripping over her own two feet three times before she stumbled into my arms. 'Yeah, baby, what is it?' I asked, pulling her squirming little body into my embrace.

She giggled and pouted prettily at me – I swear Beck taught her that – whispering, 'Can I have some Ice Cweam?'  
>I smirked – I knew she had been waiting to ask me that ever since we walked into the park. She had seen the ice cream stand and was sneaky enough to wait until she knew I would say yes.<p>

I rolled my eyes and got up, sighing dramatically. 'Alright then… Let's go get us some ice cream!'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Beck and Tori's apartment – BECK'S POV<strong>

'Are you sure she's still at the park?' I asked for the billionth time. I was simply beyond nervous for tonight – Tori wasn't expecting any of this, and though I knew she'd be elated, I was still nerve-wreckingly nervous; I wanted this to be the best birthday she ever had.

André rolled his eyes at me and turned around, not even bothering to answer.

I groaned softly and turned back to the small stage we had set up, triple checking if everything was working, before Jade showed up next to me, grinning from ear to ear – of course she knew how nervous I was – she always did.

'What?' I barked, slightly annoyed at her knowing smile; she tended to be even more annoying due to her pregnancy hormones.  
>She grinned. 'You are so cute when you're all nervous. Don't worry,' she squeezed my shoulder, 'Tori's going to love this. Everything is perfect. Everyone is getting ready.'<p>

I sighed. I knew she was right… I just didn't like to admit so.

I had always hated it when Jade was right.

'I know,' I breathed, 'I just really want to make sure this is the best birthday she's ever had. After everything, she deserves one.'

Jade smiled woefully and nodded. Her fingers trailed invisible patterns on her growing baby bump as she muttered, 'She'll think it's the best birthday just because we're here.'

I couldn't suppress the small smile that tugged at my lips and nodded at Jade. 'Yeah, I guess you're right.'  
>She smiled and patted my back. 'Stop worrying so much. Nearly everyone is here, everything is set up and Cat is sure Tori is still in the park with June.'<p>

I let out a shuddering breath and got up to check on the present pile – which was growing to enormous proportions.

I knew Jade was right, but that didn't mean I shouldn't worry, right?

I closed my eyes in desperation as I heard glass shatter and someone yelling, 'My bad!'

'Oh God,' I groaned. 'This is going to be impossible!'

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I let out a soft sigh as I adjusted my sleeping daughter in my arms. Somehow, the thought of returning to an empty apartment after dropping off June at Beck's parents was inexplicably painful, and I had decided to walk to Beck's parent's house just to avoid the inevitable.

I wished I could just take June home with me, but then my rational side kicked in, and I knew I couldn't. Beck's mom had been dying to see her granddaughter for weeks now, and she and his dad had only been available tonight.

Of course, I'd agreed to it before I knew I was going to have to spend my birthday on my own.

I sighed deeply as the house came into my vision. Damn it. I thought it would take me longer to get there.

Before I knew it, I was at the front door and beck's mother was cooing all over my baby girl.

'Oh, she's grown so much!' She cooed, nearly ripping her from my arms. 'How I've missed my little girl!'

I raised an eyebrow at that. I'd never really liked Beck's mother – and everyone knew it – she was too … Fake in my eyes. She never really gave me the impression that she genuinely cared about her son or my daughter. Honestly, I usually just assumed she didn't really care about anyone but herself; but she was Beck's mother, and he wanted her to have the chance of knowing her granddaughter.

And he had a point there I just couldn't ignore.

Thus, I ignored my own feelings towards the woman and smiled gently as June blinked slowly, coming back to the world of the conscious.

'Momma?' she muttered, her voice confused and scared. I rolled my eyes. Of course she was scared.

Damn it. She was three years old; she hadn't seen her grandmother in ages.

'I'm right here, sweetie,' I smiled, running a finger over her chubby cheek. 'You're going to stay with Grandma tonight, and then tomorrow, you're going to see lots and lots of animals at the zoo.'

After that short interruption, Beck's mom began blabbering away, snagging my daughter's attention away from me before I could even say goodnight. She grabbed the bag from my hand and said, 'Goodnight, Tori dear. I'll see you and Beck tomorrow!'

And before I could utter a single word, she slammed the door in my face.

Holy shit.

I frowned in confusion. We didn't exactly get along, but that didn't mean she would always be rude; usually, we were rather civil to each other.

This was easily turning out to be the worst birthday ever, I mused, shoving my hands deep into my pockets as I turned and jogged down the driveway, to the bus stop.

The entire way home, I tried not to think about how bad I wanted my friends to be here with me, to have Beck hold my hand, and tried to ignore the growing feeling of loneliness in my stomach.

Slowly, I walked up the stairs to our apartment, fingering my keys absent-mindedly, wondering what the hell I was going to do for the rest of the night. I pushed the key into the lock and frowned when it clicked open immediately.

Odd…

I was sure I'd locked it before I left.

I shrugged off my coat in the semi-darkness and shut the door behind me when suddenly the lights flicked on – nearly blinding me in the process – and a  
>whole apartment full of people screamed, 'SURPRISE!'<p>

Whoa.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw my parents and Trina, Cat, Robbie, Jade, André, Beck and all of our other friends that supposedly couldn't make it.  
>Up until this moment, I hadn't even realized how much I'd missed all of them.<p>

My eyes began to water and I felt my lips curl into a ridiculous, giddy smile as I ran to Cat and Jade, throwing my arms around the pair of them.

This was amazing!

'Happy birthday, Tori!' Cat squealed in my ear, and Jade laughed.

I exchanged a few more words with them before my parents snagged my attention, my dad wrapping me in a bear hug that lifted my feet off the ground.

I managed to exchange a few words with them before I got swept away by all the other guests that are anxious to wish me a happy birthday.

The party was in full swing and I felt like I'd been talking for hours, trying to catch up with everyone, when suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to André and Beck, who'd set up a small stage where our TV usually stood.

André smirked and winked at me before taking one of the microphones and addressing the crowd.  
>'Everyone, thank you for coming here tonight, to help us give Tori the best birthday she ever had,' he began, and I felt my eyes begin to water already. I cried too easily lately.<p>

Everything just seemed to jerk tears from me.

'Tori and I have been best friend for a long, _long_ time,' he continued, winking again, 'And I just have to say, she's the best best friend a guy could wish for! Tori, honey, I love you to death, and happy birthday. Now,' he turned to Beck, 'Before we show you the marvelous cake we chose for you, your sweetheart has a little something to show you.'

The lights dimmed, and as I turned my gaze to Beck, I realized he was holding his guitar.

Oh my God.

He was going to sing?

He gave me a small smile and moved closer to the microphone.

He was going to sing!

_She wants me to come over  
>I can tell her eyes don't lie<br>She's calling me in the dark  
>She moves us around the room where the lights turn like the sky<br>Confidence like a rock star_

_I wanna put my hands on her hands  
>Feel the heat from her skin<br>Get reckless in the starlight  
>I'm moving to the beat of her heart<br>I was so lost until tonight, tonight_

As Beck's voice rang out through the apartment, I felt tears run down my cheeks. He knew how much this song meant to me.

It was the song he'd written for me when we were still in Hollywood Arts. The song he'd performed at our final Showcase.

_I found you, in the darkest hour  
>I found you, in a pouring rain<br>I found you, when I was on my knees  
>And your love pulled me back again<br>Found you in a river of pure emotions  
>I found you, my only truth<br>I found you, with the music playing_

_I was lost til I found you, you, you  
>Til I found you, you, you<em>

I didn't even realize Jade and Cat were next to me until they each grabbed one of my hands while I was sobbing at Beck's singing.

Oh God, this was the sweetest thing he had ever done for me.

_I wanna put my hands on her hands  
>Feel the heat from her skin<br>Get reckless in the starlight  
>She's moving to the beat of my heart<br>We were so lost until tonight, tonight  
><em>  
>I laughed through my tears when Jade muttered in my ear how nervous Beck had been all day – he'd been terrified he'd screw it up.<p>

_I was lost til I found you, you, you  
>Til I found you, you, you<em>

My eyes met his, and I could see emotion shining in those deep chocolate orbs of his.  
>He went into the chorus one last time, singing with more passion than I had ever heard before, making my tears run down my cheeks all the faster.<p>

Finally, he whispered the last words into the microphone, and I knew they were directed directly at me. He was so tugging on my heartstrings there!

_I was lost til I found you..._

Before he could finish completely, and before I really knew what I was doing, I jumped up on the stage and grabbed him, pulling his lips to mine and showing him my gratitude with the most passionate kiss I'd ever given him in public.

He responded enthusiastically, his hands cupping my cheeks. We only broke apart when breathing became a necessity – and the cheers and applause became annoying. I smiled as he rested his forehead against mine.

'Happy birthday,' he whispered, 'I love you.'

I choked back more tears and pressed my lips to his softly. 'I love you too,' I whispered against his lips.

André interrupted our moment and shouted, 'Tori! Let the boy breathe! Your cake is here!'

That, of course, completely derailed my thoughts. Time for birthday cake!

* * *

><p><strong>Please, read and review, and don't hesitate to let me know what kind of chapters you guys want - short and fast, or long with longer wait. <strong>

**The song Beck sung is called I Found You, by The Wanted. **

**Xx Annaelle**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the Favs, Follows and Reviews!**

**Promise to upload again soon!**

**Anyway guys, R & R! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**TORI'S POV**

I awoke to a sudden chill that ran down my spine as the thin blanket that had covered us tumbled to the floor.  
>I squeezed my eyes shut a little tighter and snuggled into his chest, revelling in the warmth and comfort his embrace gave me.<p>

His hand rested on the small of my back, pulling me as close to his body as he could, even in his sleep. A feeling of content and happiness descended over me, and I nuzzled my face in his chest, waking up slowly to his soft and rhythmic breathing.

As I became more aware of the world, I glanced up to Beck's sleeping face and couldn't suppress the smile that spread on my lips.  
>He looked so peaceful and sweet as he slept, a soft smiling tugging at his lips.<p>

I leaned down again, resting my head on his chest as I recalled the party he had planned for me a few hours ago.

That, and the sweet, romantic evening that followed. We had made love for hours, enjoying the fact that it was my birthday and the simple truth that there was no three-year-old girl to cool our passions for the night.  
>I was sure my voice would be hoarse today; Beck was exceptionally good in wringing every ounce of pleasure from me, until I'd beg for him to finish.<p>

I traced the small mark I had left on his neck and smiled lightly—he did not let me have control often, and I had learned to take advantage of every second when he did.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the small, dark mark, grinning when he tensed instantly.  
>His arms tightened around my waist slightly, before his eyes fluttered open, the swirling pools of melted chocolate instantly locking upon mine—and I was never so pleased to know that even after all these years, he could still make me feel as many butterflies as he had on the day we first kissed.<p>

'Good morning,' he whispered, a sweet smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

'Good morning,' I returned, just as softly, not really willing to break through our perfect soap bubble yet. He stroked my cheek softly, his thumb grazing over my lips, before resting on my lower lip softly.

His gaze flickered back and forth between my eyes and my lips. A sudden wave of desire took hold of me, and before I knew what I was doing, I had leaned in and captured his lips with my own.

I knew we didn't really have time for this—we needed to pick up June in an hour—but I couldn't remember how to stop. And I didn't really want to either.

I let my hand slide up to his hair, twisting my fingers in his dark locks, before roughly pulling him closer to me, lying down as I pulled his body on top of mine.

I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue in my mouth to meet mine. My thoughts blurred, and I lost the ability to think altogether when he moaned ever so softly against my lips as I descended one hand between our bodies, tracing his abs.

It seemed as though sparks were shooting through my body, and it felt too good, too right. I had been with him countless times, and yet, every time he touched me still felt like the first time, and I was reduced to a quivering, shivering, horny mess.

Finally remembering that we did have to breathe eventually, I broke the kiss, trying to ignore the electricity his touch invoked on my skin and the liquid fire that was running through my veins.  
>As I studied his expression, I noticed his lips were glistening and were slightly swollen. There was a fire in his eyes—a fire that burned with lust. Lust for <em>me<em>.

'I love you,' I whispered, not even fully aware of the words falling from my lips. He smiled and pecked my lips softly, replying, 'Love you too, babe.'

We lay there for a while, pressed against each other, our limbs entangled, his head resting on my chest.

'We should get up,' he muttered, and purred in delight when I ran my fingers through his hair.

'I know,' I whispered, 'we should get breakfast.' He looked up with that delectable smirk on his lips, and my rational thoughts were instantly lost as I pulled him back to my lips.

Oh well...

Breakfast could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<br>A few weeks later**

I woke with the delicious smell of fresh soup hanging in the air. I blinked confusedly, for I knew Beck was at rehearsal. At least, he should be... He wouldn't have ditched, would he?

I rolled my eyes. Just because I had the flu... Sometimes, that man was far too overprotective.

Stretching, I sat up, glancing around the room. I was still confused. What the hell was going on? My memory seemed to blurred to think straight. For some reason, Beck seemed to be very present in those memories, even though I was certain he was supposed to be at rehearsal for at least two more days.

_Guess there's only one way to find out, _I thought, getting up, pulling on a fluffy warm vest. As I opened the door, I was surprised by the vision of said boyfriend, sitting on our couch, drinking a cup of hot coffee. My eyes travelled to the kitchen, finding a large pot of hot soup with a bowl all ready for her.

'Beck?' she whispered, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded. 'Beck, what are you doing here?' I asked, slightly thrown off by the bright smile that appeared on his face as he turned to look at me. 'I promised you I'd take care of you, didn't I? You didn't really think I'd let you fend for yourself when you were sick, did you?' he said, getting up and walking into the kitchen to get me the soup.

I frowned. 'Beck, I don't get it. What are you doing here? What about the rehearsals?' His smile was momentarily replaced by a frown, but the smile was back so fast, she thought she imagined it. 'I swear, we've been over this a million times since we got together. I love you. I really don't get you believed I would leave you while you were feeling so horrible.'

I officially gave up on trying to make sense of him.

When he turned around with the bowl of soup in his hand, he noticed me still standing by the bedroom door. He sighed and gestured towards the couch. 'Come on, baby, sit down; I know you're hungry.' When I didn't move, he added, 'You know you _wanna_.'

I shook my head in confusion. Still feeling nothing but surprise at how sweet he was being, I made her way to the couch, sitting down cross-legged, wondering how I had come to find myself in this position. Beck smiled his killer-smile at me, handed her the soup and a spoon and sat down next to me.

I knew he was only being this sweet and caring because he knew I was going to be mad at him for ditching rehearsals to take care of me—which was really sweet, but also incredibly annoying—but I was simply too tired to argue with him now.

I found myself shivering at his proximity, unable to stop my heartbeat from accelerating. Unfortunately, Beck took the shiver the wrong way and turned his whole torso in my direction, gently feeling my forehead and cheeks. He frowned. 'Your fever's going down. You should be fine soon.' I blushed slightly and managed a smile. 'Yeah. . . It's nothing. I'm just hungry.'

He grinned and gestured at the soup. 'Then eat. I promise, it'll be worth it.' I rolled her eyes. 'Cocky, much?' Beck laughed. 'With good reason and you know it. Taste it.'

Gently, I lifted the bowl to my lips and felt another shiver run down my spine as the hot fluid touched my lips.  
>After a few deep breaths, I sipped the soup and gasped loudly at the taste. It was the richest, sweetest, most addictive soup I had ever tasted.<p>

Damn.

She should get sick more often if that'd make him cook more often.

'Okay, okay,' she conceded, very well aware of Beck's constant gaze, gauging my reaction, 'I'll give... This is really good.' When I let out the breathy whisper, he laughed and said, 'I told you, didn't I?' I glared at him. 'See,' he began, 'it's a good thing I stayed here to take care of you.'

I rolled my eyes at him. 'Sure, it is,' I muttered, smiling broadly at him. His own smile faded slightly and he frowned. 'You're going to make me go anyway, aren't you?' he inquired suspiciously.

I smirked—he knew me so well.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

'You sure you're going to be okay until Cat gets here?'

I rolled my eyes at my ridiculously concerned boyfriend and tugged up the blanket to wrap around my shoulders. 'Beck, I'm sick, not an invalid. I'll be okay. It's just a flu. Go rehearse, go have dinner with our best friends and our daughter and then come home.'

He pouted slightly, and I suppressed a giggle.

'Go,' I shooed him, grabbing the remote to the television and settling on the couch.

'Fine,' he grumbled, 'But at least text me when she gets here. I hate leaving you when you're not feeling well.'

I rolled my eyes and pecked his cheek, before swatting his behind when he turned to head for the door. 'I'll see you in two days, and I'll be fine. Just go.'  
>He sighed, pressed one last kiss on my forehead, and walked out the door, and I was blissfully alone.<p>

I fell asleep instantly.

I really was exhausted.

* * *

><p>'Tori?' Cat's soft, melodious voice woke me from my peaceful slumber. I blinked confusedly and sat up, smiling at my bubbly—now blonde—best friend.<p>

'Hey,' I muttered tiredly. She smiled sympathetically. 'How are you feeling?'

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. I felt disgusting. And tired. And nauseous. 'I feel so icky,' I complained, scrunching up my nose. 'And I've thrown up a few times, but it just comes and goes so suddenly.'

For some strange, inexplicable reason, Cat's features lit up with an unexpected, delighted smile.

I frowned. 'Why are you smiling?' I pouted. 'I feel awful.'

Cat raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, come on, Tori... You can't tell me you don't see the symptoms...'

I thought about what she said for a moment, the meaning of her words not fully sinking in at first.

When they did, however, my heart seemed to skip several beats at once, and I was strangely breathless all of a sudden. My—undoubtedly—stunned gaze met Cat's twinkling eyes.

'No,' I breathed, 'No way.'

Cat giggled and clapped her hands excitedly, and before long, I found myself giggling along at her enthusiasm.

The idea of being...

It was ... Dumbfounding. Especially because this time... _This_ time, though not planned, the child would have been conceived out of love.

Absent-mindedly, my hand drifted down to my stomach, pressing against the scar June's birth had left me.

Could it be true?

Could Beck and I have been given a gift like this?

Cat grinned at my expression. 'Come on,' she grinned, 'Let's see if you have a bun in the oven.'

'Wait,' I exclaimed as my best friend dragged me into the bathroom, 'I don't have any tests here!'

Cat smiled mischievously and winked, pulling a rectangular box from her purse. When I just gaped at her, she rolled her eyes and explained, 'Jade and I had a suspicion. I just thought ahead.'

For a moment, I wanted to be angry—but then a mix excitement and fear settled in the pit of my stomach. 'Oh my God,' I breathed, 'I'm really doing this, aren't I?'

Cat grinned, pushed the test in my hand and nodded vigorously, 'Yes, you are, so get to it! I want to know if I am going to be an aunt! Again!'

The now-blonde-previous-redhead hopped onto the bathroom counter and bit her lip, gazing at me expectantly.  
>I headed for the toilet and took the test, biting my lip in nervous anticipation. When I was done, I set the test on a piece of toilet paper on the counter and washed my hands.<p>

'How long do we have to wait?' I asked Cat, who was studying the box intently. 'Three minutes,' she replied.

I huffed in annoyance. I didn't know three minutes could feel like an eternity, but apparently, pregnancy did that.

Damn. I sagged against the door and studied my hands, trying to fend off negative thoughts.

Seriously, I loved Beck, and I was confident he loved me as much as I loved him, but I wasn't sure we were ready for a second child. June was a dream, mostly, but she was used to being an only child—she'd always been spoiled accordingly.

I didn't know how my daughter would handle a brother or sister.

I didn't even know how Beck would react either.

Would he think it was too soon? Would he think I was trying to trap him into something? Would he stay? Would he propose?

I sighed and rested her head against the wall.

So much to think about...

'Are the three minutes up?' I asked after another moment, chewing on my lip nervously.

Cat glanced at her watch and then nodded. 'Yeah...' I groaned and closed my eyes, feeling nausea creep up on me once again.

'Can you look for me?' I whispered, gazing at my best friend intently. She just smiled and nodded, somehow understanding I just didn't have the strength to do this myself.

Slowly, she picked up the test and looked at the result. Her face was perfectly arranged, and I couldn't read her at all.

Damn it.

Why were all my friends talented actors?

'Well?' I whispered. 'What does it say?'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... Yeah... I know... I'm horrible. <strong>

**Cliffhanger, and I'm not really sure where this story is going, but I'm pretty sure it's nearly finished. I'm hoping the next update will just pour out of me, but unfortunately, my muse is a pretty fickle creature, so no promises!**

**I will update soon though! **

**Oh, and for those waiting for an update on MMB, that'll come up soon too, but I'm kinda taking the story in a different direction than I had anticipated when I started writing it, so I need to adjust the planning somewhat, and see how it'll affect the rest of the story. **

**Oh, and if you haven't seen it, HBA is now completed! Check it out, guys!**

**Anyway, R & R people! It inspires me to keep going! **

**I love you guys! **

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
